FNAF: Midnight Fights
by Naruby7
Summary: Book Two to FNAF: The Fracture. She escaped once from the pizzeria, but this time, there will be more than one place she'll have to fight and flight from. However, she won't be alone, especially when new friends and old ones come together to help... whether they be truly human or not. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"From the beginning,

you shall see,

where all the paths shall lead.

But do not fret,

for this story doesn't end.

It shall begin again,

the second part revived,

a month after the first one's life..."

Intro

"Another one..." "That's crazy!" "We're in this together." "This is MY Place..." "I don't believe it." "Okay. Let's get them inside." "Next place." "What is this?" "OH GOSH!" "You won't ESCAPE!" "I don't understand." "Ye not need to understand lassy." "You can't win. _He_ sees you!" "You've got to be kidding me?" "They can DRIVE!" "We're here." "What the heck was that?" "It... was... YOOOU!" "RUN!" "Up there!" "Look!" "No." "You can't..." "GIVE HER BACK!" "NOOO!" "I see you." "Who are you?" "Do you remember me now?" "I... I know you..."

Part 2

Day 1

It's been a month since Lily left that Pizzaria with her brother, Ethan. He stood in the hospital for awhile to be re-hydrated and well-rested before he could leave to live with Lily. The time he spent in the suit took a toll on him, but he made a great recovery, although the mental scarring was still present in his eyes. However, with Lily's help and support, Ethan was able to live among people again, as an almost normal guy. He's been getting better as time passed, and Lily thought it was time for Ethan to meet a friend she made during that whole ordeal at the Pizzaria. It was finally time for Ethan to meet Mike Schmidt in person for the first time.

Lily and Ethan were walking to the gun shop where Mike still worked, and they were enjoying their stroll. However, although Lily has had time to stay away from the craziness that happened in the Pizzaria, she still felt bad for what she did, and she hasn't forgotten what occurred there. Sometimes her mind would wonder back to her time there, about how nice it was when the animatronics were friendly, and then how dangerous it got when she had to face off against Freddy Fazbear. Although she won, Lily felt bad for that victory since it was bittersweet.

Anyway, now that you understand how it's going... it's time to continue:

"Hey Lily. Do you think Mike is a little too young to work at a gun shop? He's still kind of a teenager," Ethan asked, as Lily snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I think he's alright. We used to use guns when dad took us hunting, and we were younger than him," Lily replied.

"I know, but he seems like more of a city guy, as I heard him on the phone. I'm not sure," Ethan said, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry Ethan. It's not like he's using the guns himself. He _did_ say that his uncle is always with him when he practices at the shooting range, and he only uses a gun at the shooting range," Lily said.

"Well. Yeah, that's true. I guess I don't have to worry about him shooting his eye out then," Ethan joked, and Lily giggled.

They approached the front of the gun shop, and entered. The little bell above the door rang, and as they walked past the door, Mike came walking in from a back door.

"Hey, you made it," Mike said with a smile, as he walked towards them.

"Hello Mike," Lily said with a small smile, and she shook his hand.

"Hey Mikey," Ethan said with a smile, and he shook Mike's hand.

"It's nice to see you again Lily, and it's nice to meet you face-to-face Ethan," Mike said.

"It's cool to meet you too, finally," Ethan said.

"So how you've been?" Lily asked.

"Eh, I've been good. Same old, same old," Mike said with a nod, and asked,

"How about you two?"

"Oh we've been good. I finally got out of the hospital for a week now," Ethan said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's cool man," Mike said.

"Yes. He's walking so much better. As if nothing had happened," Lily said.

"Yeah. Thank goodness," Ethan said.

"Well, I'm happy for both of you that your safe and sound," Mike said and smiled, and Lily and Ethan smiled back.

The television was on in the room, hanging in a corner, and the news was on. Lily looked towards the television, as Ethan and Mike continued to speak. Lily noticed that something odd was on the news.

"Hey Mike, can you turn up the volume on the t.v.," Lily asked.

"Sure," Mike said, and he grabbed a remote on the counter and turned up the volume.

It was a news bulletin, and the anchor woman said:

"This just in. A Southern-themed restaurant called Allen Alligator's Restaurant has reopened after an inspection proved that the restaurant was indeed 'clean and stable.' The last time we checked in with this restaurant, people were complaining of 'strange banging noises,' and the former night guard complained that the place was 'too eerie and hostile at night.' Although the restaurant claims that it is 'family-friendly,' an inspection was made to ensure if it was indeed safe. The animatronics were also inspected, and the only complaint about them was to 'clean their teeth,' because they were 'red and rusty.' In other news-"

-Click-

Mike muted the television, and looked down with a shocked expression. Ethan looked away from the television with a traumatized expression, while Lily turned pale as she continued looking at the television.

"That... that can't be," Mike said.

"This h-has to be a l-lie," Ethan said, as he gripped his hair with his hands.

"Another one..." Lily whispered, although the two guys heard her.

"That's crazy!" Mike said, in disbelief.

"That can't be. There can't be another place just like the other. T-They had an inspector right? It shouldn't be," Ethan said, trying to convince the others and himself.

"If it isn't, then that's fine. But if it is..." Lily trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"We won't know, unless we check," Lily said, with a determination in her eyes.

"No. No Lily. We're not GOING there. We're NOT checking for anything," Ethan said.

Lily turned towards her brother and said, "Ethan, what if it's true? What if this place is just like Freddy's place? What if people are getting hurt and DYING from going there?! Or WORSE?!"

"That's not our concern! We made it out of one mess alive. We're not getting ourselves into another!" Ethan said.

"Ethan, if I didn't come back for you, would you still be alive now?!" Lily asked.

Ethan stood silent.

"If I didn't come for you, you would probably be dead... what if someone is stuck there now, in a suit? How can we just leave them there? We're the only ones who know anything. We can't just stand by and _let_ this happen," Lily said.

Ethan couldn't think of what to say because Lily had a point, while Mike stood quiet, listening intently.

"I know your scared Ethan. I was scared too. I am now, but I'll fight my fear to help save someone... especially if they're children," Lily said, as she thought about the time Freddy told her when the five kids disappeared.

Ethan signed, and thought about it.

"I... I understand, but what if we can't escape?" Ethan asked.

"I escaped, you escaped, and Mike escaped... I don't think it's impossible," Lily replied.

Ethan signed again and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay. Okay, your right. But, what can we do?" Ethan asked.

Lily thought about it, and then she said, "I'll take the night shift."

Ethan's eyes widened, as did Mike's.

"You CAN'T take the night shift. It's more dangerous at night!" Mike said.

"Exactly. That's the best time to go," Lily said.

Mike and Ethan looked down, as they remembered there own shifts.

"Don't worry about me. I'll make it. And, if you guys can give me some pointers, then I could do better," Lily said, and Mike and Ethan looked up at Lily and nodded.

"Yeah. We'll help you," Mike said.

"We're in this together," Ethan said, more confidently.

Lily smiled and said, "Okay, let's get ready."

 **Okay. First chapter of book two done. I'm pretty excited to be posting the FIRST chapter finally, but one thing... I won't be able to post chapter two until a little later. But I hope you all enjoy this one. Tell me what you think about it so far, I'd like to know it gives me more inspiration to write. Thanks for reading this far. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Night One, Allen

**Here's the second chapter. Sorry if it took awhile. I have to study for finals for the week. I'll post the third chapter probably when this week ends. Enjoy chapter two. :)**

It was getting close to midnight. The restaurant had already closed it's doors for the night, and the supposedly inanimate figures were still on their stages. Three of them stood on the main stage:

One of them was a snake animatronic that had the head of a cottonmouth snake with a brown straw hat on, and a red handkerchief wrapped around it's neck. It's body was broad and long, with a tail that curled up on the back of it, and camouflaged clothes on and wheels on the bottom of him so that he could move. The clothes had no sleeves on the shirt and no legs on the pants. He stood on the right side of the stage.

Another one of them was a bobcat animatronic that stood on the left side of the stage, with big yellow eyes. She was shorter than the snake, and she wore jeans that were ripped where the knees were, and a white tank top with a camouflaged jacket.

The third one stood in the middle, and he was bigger than the two that stood at the sides of him. He was an alligator animatronic, with a decent sized mouth that could open really wide, and he had big green eyes. He wore a straw hat on his head, overalls, and a gray shirt. His tail extended out and laid on the floor, and the color of his body was dark green.

Opposite side of the stage, passed the tables and chairs, was another smaller stage that stood one animatronic:

She was an animatronic beaver, with medium-sized buck teeth, and brown eyes. She wore a yellow v-neck t-shirt, and capri jeans rolled up just before her knees. Also, she had brown bangs just above her eyes, and all the rest of her fur was brown.

The area of the restaurant with the animatronics was connected to another dining area that was for regular or business diners, and there were two entrances at the sides of the beaver animatronic's stage. Swinging doors separated both sides, but in the animatronic dining room, just passed the main stage was a door that lead to the extra storage room that contained spare parts for the animatronics. The other dining area with no animatronics lead to another room where a large desk was for incoming customers, and then it connected to another room for sitting space for waiting diners. The bathrooms were to the right side of the stage and the right side in the regular dining room. On the opposite side of the bathrooms was the kitchen that connected to both dining rooms, and there was also another back door in the kitchen that lead to an extra room that was locked. There were also three doors that led to three hallways from the kitchen, regular dining room, and the large desk room to another room where the night guard would stay.

As Lily entered the restaurant, she could feel an eeriness in the air, as she remembered how it felt to enter Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She headed straight towards the Night Guard room, and saw that there was a large wooden desk with a rolling chair that stood before three dark hallways. There was also a computer screen device(like an I-pad), on the desk plugged into the desk since there was a hole in it that lead to a computer that was inside of it. Four red buttons were on a metal grid on the table that stood on the right of the I-pad screen, and there were three white buttons that stood left of the I-pad screen. Lily sat down on the black chair, as she looked and saw a manual on the desk.

 _'They said to come a little earlier so that I could read the manual. Let's see what this says,'_ Lily thought, as she opened the thin black book.

The book read:

"Welcome to your first day working in Allen Alligator's Restaurant. You are the Night Guard, and this room is your place to watch over the animatronics and the restaurant. Of course, there's not much you have to watch out for besides the animatronics. They tend to get more frisky and curious at night, so they may come to your room. If they get too close, you can flash the hall lights to see them, and then close the door of which hallway they're coming from with the red buttons. Be careful if you close all three doors at the same time because the power plug they're connected to will short circuit after about ten seconds and the doors will all open on their own. They won't be able to close for a little while, so it's best to NOT keep all three doors closed at one time for long. Just, try to be safe, and watch the animatronics CAREFULLY. Have a nice night... if you can. -Management."

While reading the manual, Lily became a little annoyed, seeing as the management knew something was wrong, but they didn't do much about it. Then Lily placed the manual on the table, as she set her backpack she took with her on the ground, and then she pulled out her phone from her pocket and placed it on the desk. She dialed a number and set her phone on speaker, as she took the I-pad screen and started looking through it, realizing that it was similar to the camera of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

She was able to see most of the rooms in the restaurant, including the two dining rooms, the extra storage room, the front entrances of the bathrooms, the waiting area, the room with the large desk, the kitchen, and the front entrances of the hallways before her. Then Lily noticed that one of the cameras showed a room in the kitchen that was closed off and what was written on it was a paper sign that said,

"KEEP DOOR LOCKED."

' _interesting,'_ Lily thought, and then she heard her brother's voice on her phone say,

"Hello? Lily?"

"Hey Ethan. I'm in the restaurant now, sitting at my desk," Lily said.

"Oh good, you got in just fine. Are there cameras and stuff there? Can you see the animatronics?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, I can see them and most of the rooms in the restaurant. There's a locked room, so that's one less place to worry about," Lily said, as she continued looking through the cameras that showed the animatronics on the stages.

"Okay good. Are you sure you want to stay there? I mean, you still have time to leave now," Ethan said.

"No Ethan. I'm staying the night," Lily said, determined.

"-sign- Okay. Let me know if anything happens or if you get into trouble. I'll see what I can do. For now, just be very careful," Ethan said.

"Alright," Lily said.

Then Lily heard movement and rustling on the phone, and then she heard Mike's voice say,

"Hey Lily. I'll be on the phone now. Ethan's still building _that._ "

"Okay," Lily said.

Then Lily looked at her digital watch on her right hand, and it read: 11:59.

' _It's time,_ ' Lily thought, and she took a deep breath in and out.

"You ready for this?" Mike asked.

"I'm ready," Lily said, and then her watched turned to 12:00.

The night shift began, as Lily flipped the camera to where the animatronics were. They weren't moving, and their heads were slightly downward, signaling that they were 'off,' although Lily wasn't sure.

' _They get frisky and curious at night... then they're active alright. But they're not moving yet,'_ Lily thought, and she looked through the other cameras.

-Time skip-

When the time hit 3:00, Lily was occasionally looking through the cameras, but there was no movement from the animatronics.

"Has anything new happened?" Mike asked over the phone.

"Nothing still. They haven't moved at all. I don't think they know I'm here," Lily speculated.

"That's a good thing," Ethan's voice was heard in the background.

"Did you finish building _it_?" Lily asked her brother.

"Not yet, almost," Ethan said.

Then Lily focused on the cameras, as she flipped through to the animatronics. The three animatronics on the stage were still there, but when Lily flipped to the lone animatronic beaver on the other stage, she wasn't there. Lily's heart raced in that moment, as she flipped through the cameras, and found the stray beaver in front of the bathrooms, looking away from the camera.

"S-She moved," Lily said in a slightly shaken voice.

"One of them moved?!" Mike asked over the phone, and a shifting was heard over the phone.

"What? Is it close to you?" Ethan asked.

"No, she's actually further," Lily said, as she looked at the lone animatronic.

"Okay good. You have doors right? Make sure you remember that," Ethan said, helpfully.

"Trust me, I won't forget," Lily said, as she flipped through the cameras towards the other animatronics.

"The others haven't moved yet, but I'll keep an eye on them," Lily said.

"Make sure to do that," Mike said, as he came back on the line.

-Time skip- 5:00

The beaver animatronic wondered around the restaurant, but she didn't go near the hallways. Lily kept an eye on her, and she also opened up the manual and read the next page that she didn't notice since it was stuck to the back of the first one. It read:

"The names of the animatronics are Allen Alligator, Brenda Bobcat, Slither Snake, and Beatrice Beaver. Please be respectful of the animatronics... and careful. Their teeth are sensitive."

After Lily closed the book, she looked through the cameras again to check on the animatronics, but then she heard banging noises in the distance. She looked through the cameras, and she saw Beatrice Beaver looking towards the kitchen from the regular dining room, and then she saw that Slither Snake and Brenda Bobcat were also looking towards the kitchen.

' _That's the first time those two moved,'_ Lily thought, and she switched the camera to the kitchen.

She saw that nothing was there, and that the locked door was still locked.

' _Strange,'_ Lily thought, as she switched the camera back to the animatronics, and saw that Beatrice was in the same place.

However, when she looked on stage, Slither was missing, and Brenda and Allen were looking directly at the camera.

"They know," Lily said, as she quickly flipped through the cameras to look for the snake animatronic.

"Aw man, are they on the move?" Mike asked over the phone.

"Yes," Lily said, as she finally caught Slither in the kitchen.

"Be careful Lily!" Ethan yelled in the background.

"I will," Lily said, as she flipped the camera towards where Beatrice was, and saw that she was in the room with the large desk.

Then when Lily flipped back to look for Slither, she saw that he stood in front of the entrance of the hallway on her left. Lily looked up and prepared herself with her hand on the white button. Then she quickly looked at the camera and saw that Allen hadn't moved, but that Brenda was off the stage, but still in sight of the camera. Then Lily heard shifting, as she looked up, and pressed on the left hall light. Her eyes widened when she saw Slither looking at her halfway through the hallway. She immediately closed the left hallway door. After she did so, Lily heard a light knock on the left door, and when she looked at the camera, Slither was back outside of the hallway in the kitchen.

"Phew," Lily said, relieved.

Then she looked through the cameras, and saw that Beatrice and Slither hadn't moved, but when she flipped to the main stage, Allen stood on the stage alone, and Brenda wasn't there. Allen had a sinister grin on his face, and Lily quickly flipped the camera to the hallways to look for Brenda. Lily turned on each hallway light, and then she saw Brenda in the center hallway, near the end of it. Lily looked at Brenda a little longer, as Brenda looked at her with a sharp-toothed smiled.

Suddenly Brenda bended her head a bit down, and started running down the hallway towards Lily. Lily immediately closed the center hall door near her. She heard a bang on the door, as her heart beat sped up.

"Lily, what's that sound?" Mike asked over the phone.

"S-She ran. The bobcat ran t-towards me. Not even trying to sneak," Lily said in surprise.

"That reminds me of Foxy," Mike said.

"But it wasn't the same though. It was like if she wanted me to notice her so that she could run to catch me. As if she enjoys the chase," Lily said.

"Oh s-" Mike was cut off by Ethan, who said,

"Your in a different place than Freddy's. The animatronics may not be the same."

"Right," Lily said, as she flipped through the cameras and saw that Brenda stood in the regular dining room.

Then another bang was heard, followed by a couple of more, as Lily quickly looked through the cameras and saw that the animatronics were looking towards the kitchen yet again. Lily was questionable to what the banging was, but then she heard a couple of rings from a clock that hung just above the center door. It read 6 o'clock, and Lily knew that her shift was over. She quickly flipped through the cameras, and saw that the animatronics retreated to their respective positions on their stages.

"Your done. Hurry up out of there Lily," Ethan said over the phone.

"Alright. I'll see you soon," Lily said, as she hung up her phone and put it in her pocket.

After pulling on her backpack, Lily quickly and quietly exited the restaurant. When she made it outside, she headed towards the gun shop, where Ethan and Mike were.

"How nice." -Brenda

"Who is she?" -Slither

"She must be new." -Beatrice

"Another guard." -Brenda

"Yes. Let's give her a warmer welcome tomorrow." -Allen

"Heh heh heh heh!" -ALL

BANG BANG BANG

"Silence Over There!" -Allen

"They want out." -Brenda

"They're locked in." -Beatrice

"They can't break out." -Slither

"Poor fools." -Allen


	3. Chapter 3 Night Two, Allen

Lily returned to her brother and Mike, and they returned to their respective homes, after congratulating Lily on her first night survival. Lily went to her house to sleep to prepare for the next night, as well as Ethan. Mike also went to sleep because he wanted to be there in case they needed him, and the gun shop was there base of operations anyway.

As day became night, Lily and Ethan returned to the gun shop to meet with Mike. After they got settled in, Lily headed on her way to the restaurant by her car. Ethan and Mike stood at the gun shop; Ethan was fixing something, and Mike was waiting for Lily's phone call.

When the time read 11:55, a ringing was heard, and Mike answered the phone to Lily.

"Hey, your inside. Is everything okay?" Mike asked over the phone.

"For now, yes," Lily said over the phone.

"Okay, be careful," Mike said, and Lily replied,

"I will."

-Time Skip- 2:00

In the restaurant, there was no movement by any of the animatronics. Lily was still watching the cameras, but there was no movement.

"Anything?" Mike asked over the phone.

"Nothing," Lily replied.

"I got it!" Ethan said in the background.

"You finished?" Mike asked him, although Lily could still hear them over the phone.

"Yes. Now I'll just have to hook it onto a source, and I'll be able to trace them," Ethan said.

"We'll have to do it tomorrow," Lily said.

"Yeah. It would be better tomorrow," Ethan said.

Lily flashed the lights in the hallways, but nothing was there. However, when she looked through the camera, she saw that Allen was alone on the stage. Lily gasped, as she quickly flipped through the cameras and saw that Slither and Brenda were in the dining area, looking towards one another.

' _What are they doing?'_ Lily thought, and then she heard the same banging noises from the night before.

She flipped the camera to the kitchen, and saw Beatrice was in the kitchen, and that she was looking towards the locked door. Then Lily quickly flipped to the dining room, and saw that Brenda and Slither were looking towards the kitchen, but they had annoyed looks on their faces. Lily took that into account, and then she flipped the camera to the stage. She immediately jumped back a bit when she saw that Allen Alligator was staring at the camera with all black eyes and thin white slits.

' _Those eyes... they're just like how Freddy's eyes would turn into... oh no,'_ Lily thought nervously, and then she quickly flipped the camera to look at the other animatronics.

They didn't move yet, so Lily was safe so far.

-Fast Forward to 5:00

Lily was doing well so far, considering that Allen hadn't moved from his same position, and Brenda and Slither only came close at least twice. However, the banging on the door was heard again, but it sounded louder, as Lily quickly flipped through the cameras. Brenda was in the dining room, Beatrice was in the room with the large desk, and Slither was in the kitchen, all of which were looking towards the locked kitchen door. Lily flipped to the camera on stage, and saw that Allen wasn't there.

' _Oh no!'_ Lily thought as she quickly flipped through all the cameras.

Then she spotted him. Allen was in the dining room, staring at the camera with his dark eyes, as Brenda was also looking towards the camera, with a mischievous smile. Lily gulped, as she clicked on the hall lights and saw that none of the animatronics were there. She quickly flipped through the camera, and she saw that Allen stood near the front entrance to the middle hall.

Lily quickly clicked on the hall light, and saw Allen standing at the end of the hallway, with dark eyes and a devious smile that showed his sharp teeth. Lily closed the second door of the hallway, as she heard scratching noises that echoed from the door to her room. Then she heard a gurgled laugh, and when she checked the camera, Allen was in the dining room again. Lily breathed out, and she clicked on the other hall lights to check those hallways before opening the second, center door.

After awhile of closing the doors and checking the cameras, it was almost the end of the night shift. Although Lily was relieved, she still stood attentive. Then another bang was heard, louder than the last, as Lily quickly checked the cameras again. Allen and Slither were in the kitchen, Brenda was near the main stage, and Beatrice was in the dining room, all looking towards the locked door.

' _That banging distracts them momentarily. That's a good thing, but what's making that noise,'_ Lily thought.

Then a ring was heard, as Lily noticed that the time was finally 6:00. She checked the cameras one more time, and saw that the animatronics were in their places again, but she noticed that their expressions were more stoic than before. Lily quickly exited the restaurant, and headed towards the gun shop to see her brother and Mike.

"Another night huh? Your doing great," Mike said with a thumbs-up, and Lily smiled as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, only three more," Lily said, as she walked towards Ethan, who stood near the counter, tinkering with something.

Mike's cheeks turned a little pink, as he followed Lily towards her brother.

"Is it working well?" Lily asked Ethan.

"Yeah. I just needed to make a quick adjustment," Ethan said, as he closed up a thin, medium-sized suitcase, and turned towards his little sister.

"Ready to go?" Ethan asked Lily, and she nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow Mikey?" Ethan asked, and Mike nodded and said,

"Yup. See you two tomorrow."

After Lily and Ethan left, Mike closed up the shop and headed upstairs to his house that he shared with his uncle and cousins, as he went to his room to go to sleep.

In the restaurant:

"Those dirty rags!" -Brenda

"They're distracting." -Slither

"Why can't we break their arms?" -Beatrice

"We're not allowed to open the door, and besides, it doesn't matter. They're broken enough." -Allen

"Can't we just snap a few wrists?" -Beatrice

"No!" -Allen

"Aw, that's not so fun." -Brenda

"If they get out, then we'll punish them." -Allen

"It's not like they _could_ get out. That door is solid, and the only way to open it is from the outside." -Slither

"And it's not like someone is going to open it anytime soon. They would have to be crazy." Brenda

"So boring." -Beatrice

Then Allen noticed a quick flash of gold near the kitchen entrance, but he paid no heed to it since the restaurant owners just entered the building.


	4. Chapter 4 Night Three, Allen

The next day, Lily and Ethan went to sleep, and they woke up around the afternoon. They stood in Lily's apartment just talking, and then Ethan called their parents to see how they were doing.

(When Ethan was first in the hospital for three days, Lily told their parents that she had found him. They came to visit him, and when asked, Lily and Ethan explained that Ethan was in a terrible accident and he nearly escaped the crash with his life. He was able to travel so far, when Lily finally found him and brought him to the hospital. Although it was a little odd that an accident like that wasn't reported, their parents didn't ask anymore about it, since Ethan started coughing in pain.)

After the call went well, Lily and Ethan decided to rest up until it was time to go.

Mike had woken up at about the same time as Ethan and Lily. He was a bit distressed when he woke up, so he decided to take a walk. He wasn't sure where he would go, but he needed some time to think,

' _What am I doing? Why am I just letting Lily go to that place alone? She shouldn't have to do this job by herself! Even if she's just watching to see if those animatronics are evil, which they are so far, that doesn't mean that she should be the only one going...'_

Then Mike looked ahead, and noticed a certain place that he was about to pass by.

' _This place is... the restaurant!'_ Mike yelled out in his mind, as he stopped walking when he saw Allen Alligator's restaurant right next to him.

He looked inside and saw people sitting in the waiting room.

' _They don't know what lurks in there,'_ Mike thought, as he shook his head slowly.

Then Mike turned around and started walking back to the gun shop, as he thought,

 _'No one should have to get hurt by them... no one...'_

When the sun had set, Lily and Ethan headed for the gun shop. They entered in and were greeted by Mike.

"Right on time," Mike said.

"Yup. So, let's get started," Ethan said, as he put a small suitcase that he was carrying on the table.

"What's in there?" Mike asked.

"It's my laptop. Of course, I did some extra tweaks, so I'll be able to access the computer cameras and see a bird's eye view of the restaurant with continuous scans so that I can pick-up movement. One of my finest works," Ethan said, as he opened the suitcase to reveal a laptop that filled half of the suitcase.

"Whoa! That's awesome... wait a minute, your going to hack into the security system of the restaurant?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Neat huh?" Ethan said with a smile, and then he turned towards Lily and said,

"I'll be able to keep a better watch over you when you go there today. I'll be an extra set of eyes for you."

"Ethan, you don't have to that," Lily said, but Ethan insisted,

"No, I do. I know I'm taking a risk since I shouldn't be hacking like this, but I can't stand to sit here and let you risk your life. I'm your older brother, I'm suppose to protect you anyway I can."

Lily nodded, and then she hugged her brother, as he hugged back.

"Be safe okay? It's probably going to get rough," Ethan said.

"I will," Lily said, and then they parted from their hug.

"Be careful Lily," Mike said, and Lily looked towards him and nodded.

Time Skip- 4:00

Lily was doing very well, even when the animatronics came too close. Ethan was helping her over her phone too sometimes, since he could actually see a bird's eye view of the restaurant, and whatever moved was shown on the screen as a colored dot in a black background, while the walls were white lines. The animatronics were more active and about, besides Allen, who stood close to the stage and only went out around the family dining room. Lily kept an eye on him, but she had to pay more attention to the others.

"How's it going?" Ethan asked.

"Good actually. They all backed up," Lily said, as she noticed that the animatronics stood away from the hallways:

Slither stood near the bathrooms, Beatrice stood in the regular dining room, and Brenda stood in the backstage. However, when Lily checked the stage and the family dining room, Allen wasn't there. Lily quickly flipped through the cameras, and she didn't see Allen anywhere.

"Lily! In front of you!" Ethan yelled out from the phone, as Lily looked up and clicked on the center hall light.

Her eyes widened when she saw Allen standing near the beginning of the hallway, with a sadistic grin, and his dark eyes with the thin white slits. Lily, immediately, shut the inner door of the center hallway to block Allen out. She took a moment to breathe in and out from that nerve-racking moment, and then she said,

"Thank you Ethan."

"Oh gosh, thank goodness your alright," Ethan said, as he also took a breather.

"That was crazy right there. He moves quick," Mike said in the background of the phone.

-Bang! Click. **BAM!-**

Lily jumped a bit when she heard a very loud noise. She quickly checked the hall lights on her left and right, and then she started flipping through the cameras. She saw that Allen was just outside the middle hall entrance, looking towards the kitchen. Then Lily flipped the camera, and saw that Beatrice and Slither were in the same spot, but they were looking towards the kitchen.

-SCREEEEEE!-

A distant screech was heard, and Lily quickly flipped the camera towards the backstage room. Her eyes widened when she saw that Brenda was struggling against something in the darkest area of the room, which was just below the camera. Lily couldn't see what was going on, but she heard Brenda screaming out in rage of some sort, and the other unknown thing she was fighting was making inaudible noises. Lily flipped the camera to another room, when she heard more screeches, and she saw that Slither was fighting something in the men's bathroom, but she couldn't see what. Then Lily flipped the camera to Beatrice, and she saw that Beatrice was lunging towards something off camera, and was trying to bite it.

Lily didn't know what the animatronics were fighting, and then she flipped the camera to the kitchen, and she saw Allen. He was standing just outside of the door that was supposed to be locked, but the once locked door was wide open, and a few pieces of the wooden wall was chipped on the floor. Lily couldn't see into the dark room, but she could tell that it was empty. Suddenly, Allen's head turned towards the camera with irritation.

Lily gasped.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"Lily be careful, there's a lot of movement all around," Ethan said.

Lily straightened up and gulped, as she checked the left and right hallways again. Then she opened the inner door of the middle hallway and turned on the hall light.

-Gasp-

Lily looked into the hall, and she saw a figure standing just behind the open inner door. He was large and pretty burly, with a few dark patches of dirt on his body and some smothered on his face. His body didn't look too bad, but his face was much more grotesque: he had a hole between his eyes, and his head was a little tilted to the side, seemingly unable to stay straight. His jaw stood open with a hole in it, and there was a hole on the top of his head, but a small black hat covered most of it. His left robotic eye was normal, but the other was permanently dark with a small white pupil, and he was looking downward.

Lily looked at this animatronic in shock and some fear, as she said his name in a near whisper,

"Freddy."

Freddy looked up and saw Lily looking at him. His more functional, normal eye widened a bit, as he looked at her in surprise.

"Freddy? What are you talking about Lily? He shouldn't be there," Mike said over the phone.

"I'm getting a signal from all around. Four... eight... eight animatronics, and one is heading towards the hall- Lily close the center door," Ethan said over the phone.

Lily wasn't entirely paying attention to her brother or Mike. Her eyes were fixed on Freddy, as his was also fixed on her. Then Freddy took a slow, creaky step forward, as Lily's hand, that was just above the red button to close the outer center door, started to tremble.

"Lily? Did you- Lily close the door! Hurry!" Ethan said more nervously on the phone.

However, Lily just couldn't press the button to close the door. It was as if her hand was frozen, paralyzed by shock.

"L-L-Lily..." Freddy said, as his voice glitched and his jaw twitched.

Lily's face paled as she heard Freddy call her name, but she stood looking at him, with her hand continuously trembling.

"Lily please! Close the door!" Ethan said in a more pleading voice.

Then Freddy started walking towards Lily, slowly, until he reached near the entrance of the night guard's room.

"L-Lily," Freddy glitched again to say her name, as her shoulders began to shiver a bit, and her breathing was growing more rapid.

"Close the door Lily! The OTHER ONE IS COMING!" Ethan yelled on the phone.

Lily's eyes widened as she looked just past Freddy, and he turned his head halfway around to see who was there. Allen the Alligator stood not too far down the hall, with dark eyes and a vicious scowl on his face. Lily was surprised to see Allen there, but Freddy anticipated that he was going to find him, and his expression was more annoyed at the alligator animatronic's presence.

" **Freddy** ," Allen said in a gruff voice.

Lily watched, as Freddy's ears twitched upward.

" **Freddy!** You shouldn't be here. This is **MY** place Freddy. My place, my rules. Your not suppose to be out of the backroom. You _**or**_ your band of broken bots. Go back **NOW!** " Allen hissed.

Freddy turned away from Allen, and looked towards Lily.

"She is a guard for this restaurant Freddy. She is in **MY** place Freddy, so I decide her fate. You will **NOT** interfere. She is **MINE** to deal with," Allen said, as he looked towards Lily and grinned, as she gulped.

Freddy noticed Lily's gesture of fear, and he became more angered, especially when Allen said that Lily was _his_ to deal with. Then Freddy said, in his glitched up voice,

"C-C-Close...

T-Th-The...

D-D-Door!"

Lily snapped back into action, as she looked towards the door button and pressed it.

" **FREDDY!** " Allen screamed out, as he lunged towards him, and Freddy turned around with his fist ready just behind his back.

The door closed before Lily could see anymore, and she heard loud banging noises and screeches.

Lily quickly checked the two other halls and saw that no one was there. Then she quickly flipped through the cameras, and was able to see a little more clearly who was fighting who.

"Lily what's going on?" Ethan asked over the phone.

"E-Ethan... it was Freddy. It was _really_ him! He's fighting with Allen the Alligator... and the others are here too. They're fighting the other animatronics," Lily said, as she saw the silhouette of a rabbit animatronic and the snake animatronic locked in battle, the back of a chicken animatronics struggling with the beaver animatronic, and a fox animatronic lunging at the bobcat animatronic as she lunged back.

"Oh-" Mike said, but was cut off by Ethan, who finished his sentence,

"Dang."

Lily continued to see part of the struggles, and heard the struggle between Freddy and Allen in the hallway until...

the clock ringed when it struck 6:00.

"It's six o'clock," Lily said, as she heard shuffling and movement outside of her room.

Then she quickly flipped through the cameras, and she saw the backdoor of the kitchen close back up, with the broken animatronics inside, as it locked again. Then she saw that the animatronics of the restaurant were in their places, with angry eyes. Lily quickly gathered her belongings and ran out of the restaurant, not before making a quick glance towards the kitchen.

"What the freak!" Ethan said, as he slammed the side of his fist onto the counter.

"Dude! Relax. This isn't technically _my_ store," Mike said, with both hands just in front of him.

"-Sign- I'm sorry man. It's just, how on Earth are they _still_ functioning? That's not even possible!" Ethan said, as he wiped his forehead with a white cloth from his pocket.

Lily stood sitting on a stool that was behind the counter leaning on her elbows with her hands on her face, as Mike and Ethan stood in front of the counter, more to the left of Lily.

"I know man, it doesn't make sense, but we can't lose our heads now. We're dealing with eight animatronics now, and we have to prepare for them tonight," Mike said, and then he looked towards Lily and saw that she looked stressed.

Ethan also looked towards Lily, and he felt bad for seeing her in such distress.

"Lily. If you don't want to go back, then don't. You don't have to do this. I don't want you to," Ethan said.

Lily removed her hands from her face and placed them on top of the counter. She breathed out, and then she looked towards Ethan and said,

"What's the point of running away now? So that someone else could get killed by them? So that one day if Freddy and the others get out they'll come for us? We can't do that Ethan, but maybe we could do something..."

Ethan and Mike listened more intently, as Lily closed her eyes for a moment, and then she opened them and said,

"We could close their doors... for good."

Ethan and Mike were surprised at what Lily said.

"You don't mean... to destroy the animatronics?" Ethan asked and Lily looked at him and said,

"That's exactly what I mean. But it may not be the same, and we'll have to wait until the end of the week to do so."

"Are you kidding me? We're destroying property, that's illegal!" Ethan said.

"Why wouldn't it be the same?" Mike asked Lily.

"Tell me you don't agree with this? Are you nuts?" Ethan asked Mike.

"Dude, I went back to that pizzaria for _seven_ nights. You can't get any crazier than that," Mike said nonchalantly, and Ethan signed.

"Freddy and the others might be able to help us. Those other animatronics are monsters, but if Freddy and the others are fighting them, then maybe Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy... maybe they're not that bad. I mean, I talked to them, I got to know them before. They're not _so_ bad," Lily said.

"Besides stuffing people in suits and trying to murder us," Ethan said, as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, but they'll be fighting those other animatronics, and if they turn against us, then we'll just take them out. Lily did it before, and they might get tired from fighting the other animatronics anyway," Mike reasoned.

"They're robotic humanoid animals, I don't think they _can_ get tired," Ethan said.

"Well maybe they'll short circuit. Wait, who CARES for formality! Are you in or what? We can do this at the end of the week," Mike asked, as he looked towards Ethan.

Lily also looked towards her brother, waiting for his answer. Then Ethan signed and looked towards them and replied,

"Okay. But we'll have to see if Freddy and the other ones are going to help us or not. We'll have to watch their movements carefully to see what they'll do," Ethan said and turned towards Lily, and she nodded.

Ethan and Lily said their goodbyes to Mike, as they walked out of the gun shop. Mike stood alone, and he felt a little upset, hearing that Lily and Ethan were doing all the dangerous work and could get hurt. He signed and then he closed up the shop.

In family dining room of Allen Alligator's restaurant:

"RAH! SHE GOT AWAY!" -Brenda

"They got out!" -Beatrice

"WHAT ON THE EARTH IS HAPPENING!" -Slither

"You said they wouldn't get out Allen, YOU SAID THAT!" -Brenda

"How did they get out? I thought the door could only be opened from the outside?" -Beatrice

"Who opened the door? I didn't, you didn't, you didn't, and you didn't! We weren't even near the door!" -Slither

" **SILENCE!** " -Allen

"..." -Brenda, Beatrice, Slither

"We will see tomorrow. If they wander out of that room again, we will **tear them APART!** DO YOU HEAR ME FREDDY! **WE WILL BREAK ALL OF YOU!** " -Allen

In the room:

"I-I-I s-s-aw h-her." -Freddy

"Sh-She b-be a gu-guard h-here." -Foxy

"Must b-b-be caref-ful, she m-m-might have g-g-guns." -Chica

"W-We h-have b-bigger p-problems w-with o-others." -Bonnie

(From outside) "DO YOU HEAR ME FREDDY! **WE WILL BREAK ALL OF YOU!** " -Allen

"W-What do w-w-we do?" -Chica

"W-W-Wait u-until t-t-tommorrow. W-We c-c-come l-l-later." -Freddy

 **Who guessed it was them behind the door?**


	5. Chapter 5 Night Four, Allen

That day, Lily had a hard time sleeping, since she kept dreaming of Freddy coming down a hall towards her, along with Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie. She would hear a voice speaking in the background that she never heard before saying,

"They were locked up, but _I_ set them free."

She didn't recognize the disembodied voice, but she did notice a flash of gold behind Freddy, but it would disappear when she would look directly at it. The animatronics she shot would surround her with their broken faces, and only Freddy would reach out to her, like he did in the old pizzaria when he tried to catch her. But before he grabbed her, Lily would wake up, and then she would sit up in bed, while breathing hard and listening to her own rapid heartbeat in her chest.

Ethan grew concerned because he would hear her distressed murmurs, and gasp as she woke up. He was in the living room, but her door was halfway open, and he could hear her in distress. Ethan got up at one point to talk to her, and he ended up bringing his pillow and blankets in the room so that he could sleep on the floor next to Lily's bed. Lily was able to sleep better after that, and then they both woke up in the afternoon, and prepared themselves to head for the gun shop.

-About half an hour before 6:00-

Lily and Ethan just made it to the gun shop. There was a sign on the door that said, 'Come in Lily and Ethan. Go to backroom.' Lily and Ethan looked at each other questionably, but they did as instructed. The front door of the gun shop was open, and they headed towards the backroom. They found a folded up piece of paper on the center table in the room of packets of ammo and various guns hanging on the walls. They read the note that said, 'Call my cell phone.' Again, Lily and Ethan were questionable, but they did as instructed. The phone rang for three rings, and then Mike answered,

"Hello? Lily, Ethan, is that you guys?"

"Mike, what's going on? What's with the papers? And where are you?" Ethan asked, as he held his phone in his hand on speaker so that Lily could hear him.

"Uh, well, I decided that... Lily shouldn't have to go to this restaurant on her own so... I decided to give her the night off," Mike replied.

Lily and Ethan were surprised.

"WHAT?! Your in the restaurant?! Mike no man!" Ethan said.

"Mike no! You didn't need to do this. I could handle it, there's still time to switch!" Lily said, as she held her brother's hand that held the phone.

"I know, but I made this decision Lily, and I'm not going back on it. I saw you yesterday, and I don't want you to go through this alone," Mike said.

"Mike, you should have told us, we could have talked this over," Ethan said, more calmly.

"You would have tried to talk me out of it. I'm going to do this guys. Don't worry. I survived seven nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and I can survive another one. Even if it _is_ a new place," Mike said, more determined

"-Sign- Okay, alright. I'll help you out then," Ethan said, and he handed Lily his phone and walked out of the room to get his laptop.

"Mike. Thank you. You didn't have to," Lily said modestly.

"Your welcome and... of course I would help you," Mike said.

"Lily, come here!" Ethan called from the other room.

Lily walked out of the backroom and saw that Ethan was sitting on a stool behind the counter, with his laptop on the counter. Lily stood next to her brother with his phone, as Ethan typed on the laptop.

"Okay Mike. It's almost time for the shift to start," Ethan said to his phone.

"Alright, I'm already inside sitting down. The buttons are right in front of me, cool. Better than having to turn almost all the way right and left. I see four red door lights and three white lights. The extra door light is for the inner door, right Lily?" Mike asked.

"Yes, that's right. Are you ready?" Lily asked.

"-Knuckle cracking sounds- I'm ready," Mike said, and then his shift began.

-Skip to 3:00-

"Dang! They don't stop moving!" Mike said with some frustration, as he closed the left hallway and checked the cameras again.

He was closing the doors continuously after the clock hit one o'clock. The three animatronics kept on coming for him through their respective hallways, and Mike kept up with closing the doors on their faces. Ethan was also watching out for him, and giving him certain instructions over the phone when the animatronics were too close, and when Allen was coming for him. Mike was surviving pretty well, and he almost got caught twice, but he kept going.

"It's alright man, it's alright, your doing fine," Ethan said over the phone.

"Yeah... yeah... okay. I'm doing alright, I got this. I- Oh gosh GO AWAY!" Mike yelled out, as he closed the right hallway when Beatrice came too close.

-Skip to 5:00-

BANG!

Mike jumped a bit when he heard the sound of something slamming.

"What the," Mike said, as he quickly flipped through the cameras, and saw that the locked kitchen door was wide open.

The room was empty, and when Mike flipped through the other cameras, he saw the four animatronics of the restaurant confronting the four animatronics of the pizzaria. When Mike saw Freddy about to fight with Allen, he stiffened up a bit, remembering when he worked the night shift at the pizzaria.

' _That freaking bear..._ ' Mike thought, as he heard screeching and banging when the others started fighting.

"They're outside of the room," Ethan said over the phone.

"Yeah, I can see them," Mike said, and then he checked the hall lights from right to left.

Mike froze up when he turned on the left hall light.

He saw a violet-blue colored rabbit animatronic, with his right eye bulging out of his head, and a large hole between his eyes. He had scratches on his face and a little on his torso, and his right ear hung down near the right side of his face, and it looked like the fur on the ear was scratched off. His jaw looked crooked, as if one side was off of it's hinge, and twitched every few seconds.

Mike looked at Bonnie in frozen terror, since he was too surprised to move, and Bonnie looked at him while tilting his head slightly to the side. Then Bonnie's good eye widened, as he remembered the face of the night guard who survived seven nights at the pizzaria. Bonnie's good eye darkened with one white pupil, and his messed up jaw formed a crooked, devious smile, as he slowly started walking towards Mike.

"Dude, close the left door," Ethan said over the phone.

Mike stood a second more watching the deranged animatronic, and then he closed the door. He heard banging on the left door, assuming it was Bonnie. Then Mike checked the cameras and saw that the other animatronics weren't nearby. However, when he looked up from the camera, Mike's eyes widened in shock when he saw a golden-yellow version of Freddy sitting near the left wall between the two doors.

"NOT AGAIN!" Mike yelled out, as he pulled the camera up to his face too fast and almost knocked himself out.

"What? What happened? Mike!" Lily said over the phone.

Mike pulled the camera down from his face, and Golden Freddy was gone. He started to rub his nose from the pain of the impact, and then he turned towards the phone and said,

"Nah, I'm good. It's alright, I'm alive."

"Phew... don't scream like that man. I thought something happened to you," Ethan said.

"In this job, you can't help it," Mike said, as he returned to work.

"Yeah, that's true," Ethan said.

Outside of the left hallway door:

' _I'll get him. I'll get him. I'll GET HIM!'_ Bonnie thought, and he banged the door again.

He heard Mike scream, but he stood in front of the door, waiting to see if the seven-night night guard was going to open the door.

' _I'll Get Him. I'll GET H-_ ' Bonnie's thoughts were cut off.

' _Your a fool if you lay a hand on him. He's with her,'_ A voice spoke to Bonnie's mind, as he looked to his right and saw Golden Freddy sitting down and looking up at him.

' _What are you talking about?'_ Bonnie asked Golden Freddy in his mind.

' _I heard Lily's voice on that communication device, and someone else. They are working together. If you harm him, she may not come back here. Don't be so foolish! Your letting_ _ **him**_ _influence you. Stop it,'_ Golden Freddy said to Bonnie's mind, which made the bunny animatronic calm down.

' _Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Seeing him again brought back memories,'_ Bonnie thought to Golden Freddy, as his eye returned to normal.

' _ **He**_ _may be a part of you, but you are in control. Remember that,'_ Golden Freddy said, as he faded away.

' _I understand... right Shadow?'_ Bonnie thought, as the shadow side of him also faded away.

Then Bonnie heard hissing behind him, and he saw Slither lunging towards him. He raised his arm over his face, as Slither bit his arm.

"You don't BELONG HERE!" Slither yelled out while still biting Bonnie's arm.

"You don't tell ME what to do!" Bonnie said, as he punched the snake animatronic off of his arm.

In the night guard room:

Mike stood watching all of the fights ensue between the animatronics, until the clock stroke six o'clock. At that point, Mike checked the cameras, and he saw that the pizzaria animatronics retreated to the backroom in the kitchen and closed the door. He also flipped the camera to see that the restaurant animatronics were in their usual spots, but they held grim expressions on their faces. What freaked out Mike was that he saw that Allen's eyes were still dark with white slits, and that he was looking at the camera. Mike quickly gathered his bag and phone, and then he ran out of the restaurant.

He returned to the gun shop, where Lily and Ethan greeted him as he entered.

"I'm so glad your okay," Lily said, as she gave Mike a hug.

"Uh, y-yeah, of course," Mike said, as a pink tint came across his cheeks, and he rubbed the back of his head.

After Lily released Mike, Ethan stood in front of him, while holding his suitcase laptop in one hand, and then he smacked Mike over the head with his other hand.

"Ow! What the!" Mike said as he rubbed his head.

Then Ethan hugged Mike with one arm and patted his back as he said, seriously, "Don't _ever_ do that again."

Mike looked at him in surprise, and then he nodded.

Lily and Ethan left the gun shop to return home, while Mike started closing up the shop.

In the restaurant:

"What is the next phase of action?" -Brenda

"How do we deal with them?" -Slither

"And what about that night guard?" -Beatrice

" _..."_ -Allen

-Bang Bang-

" **They taunt us.** " -Brenda

" **Those monstrosities.** " -Slither

" **Jerks!** " -Beatrice

" **We...** " -Allen

-Silence-

" **... will DESTROY them ALL!"** -Allen

In the backroom of the kitchen:

"F-Foxy, don't b-bang on t-the door. T-They already w-want us d-destroyed." -Chica

"W-What dif-f-ference d-does it m-m-make? Tho-ose r-rusty b-baggards!" -Foxy

"C-Calm do-down." -Freddy

"I-I s-saw _h-him_. T-The g-guard f-from b-before... t-the o-one w-who e-escaped." -Bonnie

"W-Why is h-he here? W-Where is s-she?" -Chica

 _'Don't worry about her. She'll be back._ ' -Golden Freddy

"Y-Ye kn-know w-where t-the l-l-lassy t-thrives?" -Foxy

' _Yes. So relax. You'll need to save your strengths for tomorrow night.'_ -Golden Freddy's

"... **will DESTROY them ALL!** " -Allen (from outside)

"O-Oh no." -Chica

"Th-They'll bre-eak f-first." -Freddy

 **Sorry that it took awhile to post this one. Also, I have a few other stories that I need to finish, so the next chapter of this might come a little later. But it will come, so don't fret great peoples. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Night Five, Allen

**In the afternoon:**

"What are we going to do?" Ethan asked Lily, as he sat on the sofa, drinking his cup of coffee.

Lily stood looking out of her window from the living room, and she replied,

"We're going to break them. Tonight."

Ethan stood silent for a moment, and then he said,

"Alright."

 **One Hour Before the Night Shift, in the Gun Shop:**

"Which ones would work better?" Ethan asked Mike.

"You'll need something powerful. I recommend this one," Mike said, as he handed Ethan a shotgun.

"I still have my own," Lily said, as she was reloading her magnum.

"Okay, then it's just you and me," Ethan said to Mike, and he nodded.

"I'll take two," Ethan said, and Mike nodded as he brought him the second shotgun with ammo for both of them.

Then Mike went into the back, and came out with two guns,

"I'll take this other shotgun, and S.M.G.," Mike said, as he brought out both weapons with the ammo for each gun.

"Aren't you a bit young?" Ethan asked.

"Not sure if breaking animatronics has an age category, but I'll be fine," Mike said with a grin, and Ethan looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you guys almost ready?" Lily asked.

"Almost." -Ethan

"Soon." -Mike

 **Five minutes before Night Shift, in restaurant:**

"Ready guys?" Ethan asked Mike and Lily, as Lily stood sitting on the guard chair, and Mike was standing near the other side of the table.

"Yes." -Lily

"Ready." -Mike

"Alright. Then let the Night Shift begin," Ethan said, as he clicked back his shotgun, while Mike clicked back his, and Lily clicked back her magnum under the table.

The clock stroke 12:00, and the Night Shift began.

 **-Skip to 1:00-**

"Go," Allen whispered to Brenda.

The bobcat animatronic smiled deviously, as she moved off stage. She headed towards the dining room. Then, when she was in front of the center hall way, Brenda moved inside and stood in her position to run. When the hall light came on, Brenda clearly saw Lily sitting at the desk with an expression of surprise. Brenda smile wickedly as she took off running towards Lily.

' _Ha! She's so scared that she's not even closing the door,'_ Brenda thought, as she drew closer.

When Brenda was almost near the hall end, Lily gave a small smirk, as Brenda noticed too late. Then shifting was heard, and Brenda saw two shotguns appear from the sides of the door. Two big bangs were heard, and Brenda fell back from the impact of the shots and screeched in shock and agony. The outer door of the hallway was closed, and Brenda tried to pick herself up to get out of the hallway, although she was limping and twitching.

"M-M-More t-t-th-then o-o-one-e," Brenda said, as she quickly scurried out of the hallway towards the dining room.

"We got one," Ethan said, as he and Mike were preparing their shotguns for more shots.

"She's not done yet. She's still walking," Lily said, as she looked through the camera and saw Brenda heading into the family dining room.

"They're tough. One shot won't take them down," Mike said.

"Although, we should have aimed for the head," Ethan said, and Mike signed and face-palmed.

"Just make sure to aim for the head next time. That's usually the most crucial piece for an animatronic to function," Lily said, and Mike and Ethan nodded in agreement.

Then they heard quick shuffling, and Lily pressed on all three hall lights. The three guards gasped when they saw Slither, Allen, and Beatrice down each hallway. Slither and Beatrice looked at the guards with angry scowls in the left and right hallways, as Allen looked at them with his dark eyes and a crazy grin on his face in the center hallway.

"We can only close two doors at a time. We have to fight at least one of them," Ethan said.

After a short stare down, the three animatronics moved forward towards the guards, unfazed of being seen. Lily immediately closed the middle and right doors, and she looked left and said,

"Shoot left!"

Mike and Ethan ran towards the left door, and stood almost side-by-side as they shot at the animatronic snake a few times. Slither screeched in shock of the shots, but he was able to turn away so that his head wasn't directly shot. He had holes all over his body, but mostly on the left side. He turned back towards Ethan and Mike, with his jaw off of the left hinge, and he screamed out at them furiously. Ethan and Mike jumped back and yelled out in fright, as Slither tried to lunge at them.

However, something grabbed Slither, while he was in mid-air, and tossed him the other way. Slither picked himself up quick, and his eyes widened when he saw the silhouette of a familiar bunny animatronic. Ethan and Mike's jaws dropped in surprise, as Bonnie looked at them and then turned towards Slither, with dark eyes of rage. Lily was also watching the spectacle with her magnum drawn, but she watched as Bonnie approached Slither.

"Y-You s-stay a-away f-from t-them. T-They a-are o _-ours_ t-to d-deal w-with!" Bonnie said in a darker voice.

"Y-You disg-guising rags! All o-of you! Getting in the w-way... you will _all_ p-pay!" Slither said as he lunged towards Bonnie and bit his arm.

Bonnie back-smacked Slither off of his arm, and Slither lunged at him again with his wide open and still messed up jaw. Bonnie was able to catch Slither's mouth before he bit his face, and he held him back on both sides of his mouth. After struggling for control, Bonnie started pulling apart Slither's mouth until he heard a crack. Slither tried to pull away, but Bonnie held him in place and kept pulling, until Slither's mouth broke wide open. Slither screeched in agony, and Bonnie punched him back unto the ground.

Then Bonnie turned towards the three guards in the room. He saw Lily standing in the back of Ethan and Mike, and his eyes turned back to normal. Then Bonnie started walking towards them slowly, and said,

"L-Lily... F-Freddy w-wants t-to s-see y-you. H-He w-wants u-us t-to b-bring y-you t-to h-him."

Lily gasped in surprise, but then Ethan stood protectively in front of her and said,

"My sister is not being brought to ANYBODY! Especially not to that crazy animatronic bear!"

Bonnie stopped in his tracks in shock when he saw Ethan and heard him refer to Lily as 'sister.'

"Y-You l-live?" Bonnie asked as he tilted his head to the side in question.

"Yes. My brother is alive. I found him after..." Lily trailed off, since she didn't want him to think too much about when she shot him in the pizzaria.

Bonnie was indeed surprised to see Ethan alive, but then he shook it off, and looked at them seriously and said,

"I-It m-makes n-no d-difference r-right n-now. I-I n-need t-to g-get y-you o-out o-of h-here t-to F-Freddy."

Mike clicked his shotgun back and said, "He already said no. Your not taking her anywhere."

Bonnie's eyes turned dark again, as he hurried towards them. Mike stood in front of Lily and Ethan, ready to shoot Bonnie, but then...

-SCREEEEEEE-

Bonnie screamed out in shock when something grabbed onto his back. Slither jumped on Bonnie and was using his two front fangs to hook into Bonnie's right shoulder. Bonnie was screaming out and trying to grab him, but Slither kept pulling back on his shoulder, trying to tear it off. As Bonnie turned and twisted and yelled out, the three guards watched in horror.

"No! He'll tear him apart!" Lily said, trying to go help Bonnie, but Ethan held her back and said,

"Are you kidding me? That bunny tried to kill us before, and he wanted to take you away! Let him get ripped up!"

"But it's not his fault he's following orders! Please! Don't let him get torn up, not like this! It's too cruel to watch!" Lily cried out to her brother.

Mike looked towards Lily and Ethan, and he saw that they were distracted. He looked towards where Bonnie was, and his eyes widened when he saw black, oily tears coming down Bonnie's eyes as he screeched.

"We're not- MIKE!" Ethan turned away from Lily when he heard shuffling, and he saw Mike running in the hallway towards Bonnie.

"CLOSE THE DOOR NOW!" Mike yelled back at Lily and Ethan, as he stood not too far from Bonnie, aiming his shotgun at Slither.

"But Mike!" Lily yelled out to him, but then Mike said,

"JUST DO IT NOW!"

Lily and Ethan were indeed worried for him, but then Ethan closed the door.

"Ethan!" Lily said, but then Ethan said,

"There's no time. The other animatronics are still roaming around. It's better if we lure them here so that Mike will have a better chance fighting one than all of them."

Lily was a bit reluctant, but she knew that it was the only thing they could have done. Ethan opened the right door and aimed his shotgun towards the dark hallway, while Lily clicked on the hall light.

-CRASH-

Lily and Ethan watched in shock, as Chica slammed Beatrice into the wall of the hallway, and pieces of Beatrice fur and metal scattered on the floor. Beatrice stood motionless on the ground, and Chica turned towards where Lily and Ethan were.

There was a large hole in between her eyes, and her left eye was rolled up in her head, appearing all white, and there was a large crack on the top of her head. Her left hand bended backwards, and her body had various cuts, scratches, and a deep cut on her left shoulder. Her right foot was more bended inward, and her jaw stood wide open, with a few missing teeth in her inside teeth.

Chica looked towards Lily and Ethan, and then she started walking(limping) towards them, and said,

"L-Lily-girl... F-Freddy wants y-you. H-He wants u-us to p-protect y-SCREEEEEE!"

Chica screamed out when Beatrice jumped on her back and bit the top of her head with her buckteeth. She jerked her mouth back and forth, trying to tear off a piece of her head, as Chica started punching her face to get her off. Ethan and Lily were shocked seeing how bestial the two animatronics were.

"Ethan..." Lily almost whispered, as Ethan still stood in shock.

Chica screeched even louder when Beatrice started pulling up to rip the top of her head off.

"ETHAN!" Lily screamed his name, as Ethan snapped out of it.

"What do you want _me_ to do?" Ethan asked Lily, and she replied,

"Do something! Your going to let her be broken apart! We can at least talk to Freddy and the others, we can't talk to the other animatronics here! Please Ethan, hurry!"

Ethan understood Lily's point, and then he saw that Chica fell on her knees, although she was still punching Beatrice in the face like a boss, smashing the beaver animatronic's left eye in the process. Then Ethan clicked his shotgun and ran in the right hallway. He aimed towards the Beaver animatronic carefully.

"Close the door Lily!" Ethan yelled out, which made Chica and Beatrice look up at him.

Lily did as instructed and closed the door. Right when the door was closing, she heard the gun fire and the squeal of a certain beaver simultaneously. Lily saw that all three doors were closed, and she knew in a few seconds, she would have to at least open one. She took a deep breath, opened the center door, and then turned on the hall light. Her eyes widened when she saw Foxy standing in the hall.

His body had scratches all over and bit marks, his eye patch was over his right eye, and he had a large hole between his eyes. His left ear had no fur on it, and his left hand was missing fur too and two fingers were gone as well. His left leg had a large tear around the shin, and his right shoulder was nearly torn off.

When Foxy made eye contact with Lily, he looked at her in surprise, but then he looked at her in relief to see that she was okay.

"L-Lily..." Foxy said.

"Foxy... your torn again," Lily said, as she felt bad seeing him even more messed up than the first time.

"Aye... b-but that do-oesn't ma-matter now. Y-Ye need to g-get out o-of h-h-here Lily. I-It's your only c-chance," Foxy said, as he stepped into the room and Lily turned off the hall light.

"I can't. Mike and Ethan are in the two other halls trying to help Bonnie and Chica," Lily said, and Foxy looked at her in surprise and asked,

"Wh-Who is E-Ethan?"

Lily replied, "He's my brother. I found him alive."

Foxy's eyes widened in shock.

"I-I thought h-he be d-dead?" Foxy asked.

"I know, but I found him alive in the extra parts room-" Lily suddenly became silent, when a large green hand reached out from the darkness behind Foxy and pulled him in the hallway.

Foxy screeched in panic, as Lily saw him disappear in the darkness of the hallway. Lily quickly clicked on the hall light and saw that Allen was holding Foxy up by his neck in the air.

"Well well, a dirty little fox. I told you we were going to destroy you tonight, and I was indeed **right!** " Allen said, and then he moved forward and slammed Foxy into the wall.

He punched Foxy twice in the face, and then he tossed him down the hallway, as a crack echoed from the impact. Foxy stood motionless on the ground, and then Allen turned towards Lily with dark eyes and a disturbing smile. Lily looked at him in shock.

"Now that he's out of the way, let's talk for a minute dear guard. What a ruckus here. Ever since you came, everything has become chaotic," Allen said, as he started walking towards Lily.

Lily held her magnum behind her back, as she kept her finger on the hall light, as Allen approached.

"I still wonder how they escaped from the backroom, considering that no one was around there... unless _you_ unlocked the door... but that wouldn't be possible either now, would it?" Allen asked, as he just stepped into the room.

Lily released her finger from the hall light, and said,

"I was never near the door, and you shouldn't step any closer to me."

Allen stopped walking, and then he chuckled and said,

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? My outside covering is more durable than you think. Your bullets won't penetrate my outer covering. In other words... **you can't break me with guns!** "

Lily looked at him in surprise, as he took another step closer to her, and then she wiped out her magnum and shot him right between the eyes. Sadly, Allen was right, the bullet only dented his outer shell. Lily gasped, and Allen laughed and said,

"I told you didn't I? You can't hurt me. You can't win dear guard. Now it's time for me to get a sample... **of your blood!** "

Allen grinned darkly, as he started walking closer to Lily. She backed away from him, as she tried to shoot him again.

"It's useless-" Allen cut himself off, when he heard something down the center hallway.

Lily moved further back, as Allen stood next to the desk and clicked on the center hallway light. They looked down the hall in surprise when Freddy stood there. The rage on Freddy's face was highly noticeable, and Allen looked at him in irritation.

"You just can't quit can you Freddy?" Allen said, and Freddy growled.

"Freddy," Lily said, as Freddy looked towards her, and his eyes slightly softened.

Allen noticed this, which made him smile deviously, as he moved towards the outer door button. Freddy immediately started running towards Allen, as the door closed on him. Freddy pounded on the door furiously, as he screamed out in rage.

"Bang on the door all you want Freddy. It makes no difference," Allen said, as he opened the door to the left hallway, and turned on the left hall light.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Bonnie slouched on the ground with his shoulder ripped off, and the left side of his head bashed in. She also saw that Slither's jaw was in one of his hands. Slither's body laid on the ground in front of Bonnie, with a few large holes in his head, and his eyes looked more lifeless. What stunned Lily more was when she noticed that Mike was on the ground near the door, laying on his stomach, motionless. She was too shocked to cry, as Lily placed her hand over her mouth.

"How pathetic. They _all_ are broken now," Allen said, as he walked closer to the left hallway.

However, when Allen turned around, Mike sprung up and bashed him in the back of the head with his shotgun. The gun cracked a bit, but the back of Allen's head also cracked. Allen screeched in shock of the hit and held the back of his head, as Mike ran behind the desk to Lily.

"Mike!" Lily said in relief and surprise.

"I I... I couldn't save him. Bonnie. I couldn't save him in time," Mike said as he looked down, kind of sadly.

Then Lily thought about Ethan, as she quickly opened the right door, before Allen could regain his composure. When the door opened, it was just darkness, but then Ethan stepped into the room. He stepped back when he noticed Allen was in the room, and he picked up his gun to aim at the animatronic alligator.

"What's going on?!" Ethan asked.

"He came in. But Ethan, where's-" Lily cut herself off, when she saw Chica step out from the darkness next to Ethan.

Her head was a bit ripped, but it was still intact. She looked towards Lily and Mike, and then she turned towards Allen with anger. Allen noticed where they were standing, and he quickly moved his arm on the desk to press the right door button. Chica knew what he was thinking, and she quickly pushed Ethan out of the way. As he was falling to the side, Ethan shot a bullet at Allen, which only dented his torso and surprised Ethan.

A slam and a muffled screech was heard, as Ethan, Mike, and Lily looked at Chica in shock and horror. The door had closed on Chica, and hit her on the ground. Her head was hit first, and the rest of her body fell in the hallway. The door crushed halfway down Chica's head, and her eyes stood widened as the natural glow in them faded off.

"No..." Lily said, in an almost whisper.

"Sh-She saved me?" Ethan asked himself.

"One more down... **three more to go!** " Allen said in dark tone, as Lily and Mike picked up Ethan off the ground.

They backed away from Allen, as he approached them. Mike took his S.M.G and started to shot at Allen, but it didn't do much damage besides causing indents, until it shot his left eye. Allen became furious, and he rushed towards Mike and grabbed him by his arm and flung him across the room. Mike hit the opposite wall with a thud and yell, as he slid to the ground. Ethan turned his shotgun backwards, and bashed Allen in the back of the head with the butt of the gun. Allen turned to Ethan and grabbed him by his neck and flung him to the wall between the left door and center door. Ethan also yelled out on impact with the wall, and slid down to the ground.

As Allen slowly approached Ethan, Lily tried to run to Ethan, but Allen stopped her with his arm and pushed her back into the desk. Lily hit the desk, but she was able to get up quickly. She saw that Allen was still approaching Ethan.

"Wait! STOP! Don't hurt him! Kill me instead! I'm the reason the others even _wanted_ to break out from the backroom!" Lily shouted out, and Allen stopped walking.

"Lily..." Ethan said, as he tried to get up, but he slid back down from the pain on his right kidney.

Allen turned towards Lily, still with dark eyes, and said, "So it's because of you... well I guess that makes sense. But of course, I will honor your suggestion since I enjoyed this hunt. But I won't kill you. No... I just want your blood on my teeth night guard."

Allen smiled deviously, as Lily took a moment to breath. Then she laid her left hand on one of the buttons behind her, as she reached out her right hand towards Allen, and said,

"Then bite. Just, please don't hurt them anymore."

Allen chuckled and said, "I won't kill them if that's what your saying. Now keep your hand still."

Allen slowly approached Lily, as he opened his mouth wider. Before Allen could take another step, all of the doors suddenly opened. For a moment, Allen let his guard down from the sudden noise, and then a large, sharp piece of wood punctured the back of his head, and stuck out of the other side where his left eye was, until the wood pushed it out. Allen screeched in shock and pain from the strike, and then he stepped back a few steps. When the sharp piece of wood was removed from the back of his head, Allen fell on his knees, and then collapsed on the ground.

Lily looked on in surprise at the spectacle, and then she became more surprised when she saw who staved Allen. Freddy was holding the sharp piece of wood in his right hand, as he looked at Allen in annoyance, and then he dropped the piece of wood on his motionless form. Freddy looked up at Lily, as they made eye contact, and his eyes softened to see that she was okay. He slowly approached her, as she stood still to see what he was going to do. Ethan tried even harder to stand up, and Mike shook off his dizziness, as he tried to stand up too. Freddy stood almost a foot away from Lily, and asked,

"A-Are y-you o-o-okay?"

Lily nodded, and before another word could be spoken, two clicks were heard. Freddy and Lily looked at their two sides, and saw that Ethan and Mike held their guns pointed at Freddy.

"Stand back," Ethan commanded Freddy in a low voice.

Freddy looked at Ethan and recognized his face, as his eyes widened.

"I said 'Stand back!'" Ethan said, as he pointed the shotgun at Freddy more firmly.

"Ethan..." Lily said, but then Freddy backed up a few feet away.

Ethan and Mike walked next to Lily, but they kept their guns aimed at Freddy.

"Ethan, Mike, don't shoot him," Lily said, and Freddy looked at her in surprise.

"Are you joking? He's the true monster here," Ethan said with bitterness, as he remembered when Freddy caught him.

Freddy looked at Ethan in slight anger, but then he understood his contempt and closed his eyes. Mike noticed Freddy's gesture, and that made him lower his gun a bit.

"Ethan, he saved me. He's not as much of a monster as you think," Lily said.

Ethan looked towards Lily questionably, as Lily looked at him seriously. He turned towards Freddy, as he relaxed his arms, but he still kept the gun aimed at his head. Lily looked towards Freddy, but before she could say a word, she saw a quick movement behind him. Her eyes widened in terror, as did Ethan's and Mike's, as they saw the sharp piece of wood stave Freddy from the back of the head, and out from his left eye. Freddy screeched in pain and agony, and then Allen, who stood behind him, punched him on his left side to the ground. Freddy stood on the ground, with the piece of wood still lodged in his head, and then he became motionless. Lily, Ethan, and Mike watched in shock, as Allen started to laugh uncontrollably and glitched up.

"No... NO... NO!" Lily yelled out, as she tried to run at Allen to attack him.

Ethan and Mike were able to grab Lily and hold her back, as Allen looked towards them and continued laughing until he said,

"D-D-Don't yo-o-ou wo-worry! I-I-I will-l-l tak-ke c-c-care of **A-All O-Of Y-YOU!** "

Allen continued to laugh crazily. He didn't hear the rapid footsteps coming from the hallway behind him.

-SCREEEEECH!-

-CLANK! -CRACK!-

A red figure jumped out from the hallway at Allen, and he dived his hook-hand into the hole in the back of Allen's head. Foxy pulled back and was able to pull part of Allen's endoskeleton head out from the back of his head. Allen screamed in agony, as Foxy bit down on Allen's endoskeleton head and yanked it back as it ripped off from the rest of him. The animatronic alligator's body stiffened, and then it fell onto the ground, as the part where the head used to be sparked numerously.

Lily, Ethan, and Mike held hands as they stood huddled together, watching with jaws dropped, as Foxy spit out Allen's head on the floor. Then he turned towards Freddy, and his ears moved downward and his expression was sorrowful.

"M-Me came t-t-too la-late. I-I'm sor-sorry b-boss..." Foxy said, as he turned away from him.

He noticed that the left hall light was still on, and he could clearly see that Bonnie was broken. He turned towards the right door, and he saw that Chica was also broken. Foxy looked towards Lily, Ethan, and Mike, who were no longer holding each others' hands, and then he stumbled and stood on one knee.

"Foxy!" Lily said, as she quickly walked by his side.

Lily saw that Foxy was wrecked, but she knew how to fix it. She looked towards Ethan pleading for help for Foxy, and then Ethan looked towards Foxy to think. He signed, and then he put his gun down on the desk and nodded towards Lily, as she nodded with a small smile.

"Come with us Foxy. We'll get you all out of here, and I'll repair you," Lily said, and Foxy looked towards her and nodded slowly.

"Wait, _all_ of them? We can't just take all of them, and besides..." Ethan looked towards Freddy's motionless form and said,

"Why would we? They tried to kill us all at one point or another. We can't take the risk."

"And Chica saving your life means nothing? What about Freddy saving me? And even Foxy?" Lily asked, with one eyebrow raised, as Ethan looked at her in surprise.

Then Ethan signed, and he looked towards Mike and asked,

"What do you think?"

Mike was a little nervous, but then he replied,

"Uh, I think it's okay. I mean, they _did_ help us, so why not return the favor."

Ethan looked away from him to think, and then he turned towards them and said,

"Alright, we'll get them out of here then. But we're not keeping them in the house. We'll bring them to the shed."

"The shed?" Mike asked.

"It's near our other property that our uncle gave us. It has a shed that used to be used for gardening," Lily said.

"Oh," Mike said, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ready to go Foxy?" Lily asked, and Foxy nodded and said,

"Y-Ye b-be kind-d, L-Lily."

Lily nodded and smiled a little, and then they all got ready to go.

 **Sorry that it's been awhile before this chapter came, but I hope you guys enjoyed it, and that you'll be ready for the next one soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 Day Six

Then Lily, Mike, and Ethan brought the three broken animatronics and Foxy with them into Ethan's van. They took all their stuff from the restaurant and left without a trace. They decided to drive straight to Lily and Ethan's summer home, which was just outside the state on their own private land. Mike's jaw dropped when he saw that the land was about half an acre.

"Whoa!" Mike said, and Lily and Ethan laughed a little.

Lily was sitting in the passenger seat, and Mike and Foxy were sitting in the center seats behind Lily and Ethan. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy's broken forms were in the further back laid down side-by-side, since those seats were able to be pushed down flat to extend the trunk.

They drove pass the gate and straight towards the shed that was in it's own area surrounded by a semi-circle of trees.

"That's a pretty big shed," Mike said, looking at the large, wooden shed.

"Yeah. It was for all gardening and whatever, but then Lily made it into a place to build stuff," Ethan said, as he parked next to it.

"Okay. Let's get them inside," Ethan said, and Mike and Lily nodded.

Afternoon -

The three broken animatronics were placed on three long metal tables on the left side of the shed, and Foxy was placed on another metal table that stood in the center of the room. There were many tools that hung on the right wall for welding, hammering, nailing, etc., and on the floor in front of it stood various boxes containing supplies of various metal, and other materials. The wall on the adjacent side of this wall had a computer system with two extra monitors, and various computer supplies along with computer parts and electronic equipment.

Ethan placed his laptop suitcase on a table in front of the three computer monitors that stood on it, and he sat in a red and black wheeling chair.

Then Lily and Mike started repairing Foxy. Well, Lily was the one who was going to fix him, and Mike was going to assist her. She started to check Foxy to see what was broken, and when she was checking the back of his head, she noticed an engraved brand on the metal of the endoskeleton. Lily asked Mike for a flashlight, which he gave her, and she flashed it on the brand as she took a picture of it with her phone. After placing her phone in her pocket, Lily started working on fixing Foxy.

-2 hours later-

"There you go Foxy. All fixed up," Lily said, as she wiped her hands with a white cloth.

"You look way better now," Mike said, as he was gathering the tools that were used and putting them away.

Foxy looked himself over at his once again fixed up form, but he was upgraded with stronger metal around his legs, head, and teeth. His legs were upgraded with extra material so that they weren't just metal legs and feet, and there were little claws added to his feet-paws. His hook had a black cover on it, so that he wouldn't accidentally cut someone or something with it, and it was detachable so that he could take it off anytime.

Foxy stood up from the table, and then he looked towards Lily and Mike and said,

"Thank ye both for fixin' me up. Especially you lassy. I wouldn't be here if ye didn't vouch for me."

Lily nodded and smiled, while Mike nodded.

"Hey Lily. Come here for a minute," Ethan said from his computer, although he didn't look away from the screen.

"Sure," Lily said, as she turned and walked towards her brother.

Mike was finishing up putting the tools away, while Foxy walked towards where the other animatronics were on the tables. After Mike was done, he turned to see that Foxy was looking at the other animatronics. He cautiously approached Foxy, and he stood next to him as he noticed that Foxy was looking at the others kind of sadly.

"They were your friends, right?" Mike asked, and Foxy replied,

"Yes. They be me best-mates for years. I feel sorry that they be broken like this... again."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"It doesn't matter now lad. It was in the past," Foxy said.

Mike stood quiet for a minute, and then he turned towards Foxy and asked, "Hey Foxy... can I ask you something?"

Foxy turned towards Mike and asked, "What be on your mind Mike?"

Mike was a little surprised that Foxy knew his name, but he disregarded it since Ethan and Lily have said his name before. Then Mike asked,

"Why were you guys trying to catch me, before, at the pizzaria? Why did you want to kill me so badly?"

Foxy looked down to think about how to answer Mike, and then he looked towards him and replied,

"I be honest with ye Mike... I'm not sure anymore. We go after night guards because of what happened to us years ago, even though we already got **him**... I'm sorry. I can't really answer ye question."

Mike slowly nodded, although he wasn't sure who the ' **him** ' was. Then Mike asked,

"Who is **him**?"

Foxy was looking towards Mike, but then he quickly turned his head towards the other three animatronics, which made Mike turn towards them as well. Mike's eyes widened when he saw that the eyes of the three animatronics before him were all black with small white pupils. He backed up from the three animatronics, as he reached for the handgun that was on his gun belt.

 _'Don't be afraid Mike. They can't move right now, they're just reacting to your question,'_ a voice said in Mike's mind, although Foxy also heard it.

Mike and Foxy turned to see Golden Freddy sitting on the ground near the edge of table where the three animatronics were. Foxy looked at Golden Freddy calmly, while Mike looked at him in shock as his eyes widened. Golden Freddy turned his head towards them, while his mouth stood wide open, and he lightly laughed.

 _'It's funny how scared you look Mike. But don't worry. I haven't revealed myself to hurt you this time. And to answer your question of 'Who is_ _ **him**_ _' well... it's a touchy subject for us, but when a monster kills you, and you have a second chance to take him out, I'm sure you would've agreed with us to dispose of him... and whoever you think is like him...'_ Golden Freddy said.

Mike was unsure how Golden Freddy just pops up out of nowhere, but he ignored that thought and nodded towards the golden/yellow bear.

"Why ye come now? And why reveal yer-self to the lad like this? Ye 'never like to get too much involved in things,' that's what ye said before," Foxy asked Golden Freddy.

 _'Yes, I did tell you guys that before, but considering that the others are out of order at the moment, I'll be keeping an eye on things for awhile. See you guys later,'_ Golden Freddy replied, as he disappeared.

Foxy looked towards Mike, and he saw that Mike was shaking and that he was still looking at where Golden Freddy was. Foxy put his hand on Mike's shoulder, as he shook him a bit to snap him out of it. Mike quickly shook his head, and then he turned towards Foxy.

"Are ye alright lad?" Foxy asked, and he took his hand off Mike's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. Besides feeling like my sanity is getting lower, I'm fine," Mike said, as he rubbed his head.

Near the computer, Ethan was showing Lily his findings of the brand that she took a picture of.

"It's a brand of a private company that..." Ethan trailed off, and Lily placed her hand on his shoulder and asked,

"What is it Ethan?"

Ethan sat back in his chair, and he looked up towards his sister as his face looked very pale, and he replied,

"T-They're a company that makes a-animatronics. There's more than one or even two places with them."

Lily looked at Ethan surprised, and then she asked, "How many places are there?"

Ethan moved towards the computer, and then he moved the screen upward so that she could see. Lily looked at what was open on the screen, and she saw the private company brand just above a list of places and the number of animatronics in each. Lily's eyes widened as she counted the number of places and gasped.

"There are... There are... e-eleven places," Lily said in shock, as Ethan leaned on his chair and rubbed his forehead and said,

"Including Freddy's and Allen's, there are eleven places total."

"Why... why are there so many? Who are these people?" Lily asked.

Ethan scrolled down the page, and then he squinted as he saw the names of the ones who were part of the company on the bottom in small letters.

"Down there," Ethan pointed at the words, and Lily looked at where he was pointing.

Lily read the names out loud, "Zack and Sofia Azalar... Sofia... -Gasp!-"

Then Lily remembered the woman she met when she first went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to attend her friend's son's birthday party. She remembered that the woman asked her if she was able to fix the animatronics, that her name was Sofia Azalar, and that she has a husband. Then Lily thought,

 _'Wait a minute... she wanted me to speak with her... in front of the animatronics! Did... did she do that on purpose? Did she want to talk in front of them so that... so that Freddy would come for me?!'_

Lily took a few steps back as she kept her hand on her mouth, and was slightly shaking. Ethan noticed that Lily was stressed, and he stood up from his seat and walked next to her.

"Lily. What's the matter? I know seeing this list is stressful, but..." Ethan stopped talking when he noticed that Lily started to look more upset, and then angry.

Lily took a moment to breath in and out, and then she turned towards her brother more calmly, and said,

"I need to see something... well, someone. I have to ask them something."

Lily turned and started walking away, as she grabbed her magnum, shotgun, and a black sweater that was hanging on the back of the front door.

"Lily wait!" Ethan called out, and Mike and Foxy looked towards Lily.

"I'll be back. It'll be okay Ethan," Lily said as she walked outside.

However, after Lily walked out the door, a golden flash was seen just outside the door and it disappeared. Foxy, Mike, and even Ethan were surprised by the golden movement.

"Was...was that the yellow bear?" Mike asked Foxy.

"Aye. That be Golden Freddy. He's going to follow her," Foxy replied.

"Will she be okay?" Mike asked Foxy, and he replied,

"She be fine. He won't let anything bad happen to her."

-About 30 minutes later-

Lily parked her car in front of a building with twelve floors. She looked up at the building with determination, and then she headed inside. There was one person who stood behind a large, gray round desk in the foyer. Lily asked for permission to head upstairs to see Mr. and Mrs. Azalar, and the lady behind the desk cringed a bit when she heard 'Azalar.'

"Oh... _them_... Okay, sure. Take the elevator, and be careful now okay?" The lady behind the desk said to Lily.

After getting up to the highest floor, Lily walked down the hall and then she stood in front of the door to the Azalar's apartment. Lily took a deep breath, and then she knocked on the door.

"Just a moment please," A woman's voice said from behind the door, which Lily was able to distinguish was Sofia Azalar's voice because of the accent.

After a moment, Lily heard jingling metal, a click, and then the door opened. Sofia opened the door to reveal her whole face with her hair loose and up to her shoulders in a purple nightgown with a thin black sweater on top of it. Her eyes widened when she recognized Lily.

"Why Miss Lova! What are you doing here? You came for a job?" Sofia asked, astonished, as shuffling was heard from within the apartment.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a few questions first. I would to get to know who I may potentially work with," Lily replied, with a stoic expression.

"Oh I see. Of course! Come in come in. My husband is home so we can all talk," Sofia said, as she opened the door wider to let Lily in.

"You kind of came unannounced Miss Lova, but I probably would have came to your place just the same. Our phone doesn't work anyway," Sofia said, and Lily responded,

"Yes, I'm sorry about that."

"It's no trouble. Sit down, sit down. I'll go get my husband," Sofia said, as she walked to the next room on the right.

Entering the apartment, there was a large room with white walls, and three medium-sized windows on the opposite wall with the door with white-laced curtains. The floor was polished wood, and there was a square black rug in the middle of the room, and a black leather couch that stood a foot away from the windows with the seats towards the door, and two black leather seats that stood on the opposite side of the rug to the couch, and the two seats where aiming towards the windows. There was a glass table in the center of the rug with golden stands, and an empty bowl in the center. There were doors on the right and left when entering the apartment that were closed, and the kitchen was on the upper right side of the apartment. The kitchen was an open doorway with a glass-less window, and there was an island in the center with other kitchen essentials. On the opposite side of the kitchen was another room that was closed.

Lily examined her surroundings, and then she walked towards the black leather couch, and she sat in the middle of said couch. She noticed that the door on the right side near the entrance had ridges, which she figured was the closet since no other door was like that one and it was closer to the front door. Then Lily heard the left door open, and Sofia stepped out with a pretty tall man.

He had short black and gray hair with bangs, and his eyes were brown, but they looked gray too, and almost cold. He had an older looking face, and he was more tanned than his wife. He wore a black shirt with white edges on the sleeves, and dark blue jeans that looked worn.

"Miss Lily Lova, this is my husband, Zack Azalar," Sofia said, as they walked towards the two leather seats, and Sofia sat on one of them while Zack sat on the other.

"Nice to meet you Miss Lova," Zack said, as he reached over the table and shook hands with Lily, without a change in his blank expression.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Azalar," Lily said, with her same stoic expression.

Then Zack sat back, and Sofia started,

"So Miss Lova, you wanted to discuss some things?"

Lily nodded and said, "Yes I do. I wanted to ask... Do you make animatronics?"

 **Oh snap. How do you think this will play out?**


	8. Chapter 8 Day Six- Afternoon

Silence loomed in the apartment for that moment, as Zack and Sofia stood looking at Lily, as if something in their minds was preventing them from answering the question at first. Lily noticed this sudden silence, and she knew that this conversation may become hazardous if she didn't play her cards right.

Sofia was the first to speak, and she said, "Why Miss Lova, why would you suddenly ask about that?"

Sofia tried to smile politely, but there was a nervous twitch on her bottom lip that Lily noticed. Then Lily replied,

"I was just wondering since you _did_ ask me before if I was able to fix those animatronics at Freddy's."

Sofia looked as though she relaxed for a moment when she said, "Oh, oh I see. Well Miss Lova, indeed we do make animatronics. We construct them and wire them and make their skin. Then we send them out. Of course, we usually take them here to fix, or send spare parts to each place."

Zack shifted his more stern gaze to Sofia, which made her stop talking, although she covered it up with a fake smile. Lily took a moment to breathe, and then she asked,

"You don't usually have problems with fixing the animatronics do you? Or are low on funds at any point?"

"It's not a bother to fix them of course, but we _are_ low on payment for fixing the animatronics, at least at Freddy's," Zack replied, and he leaned more back into his chair.

Lily nodded, although she hid her irritation, and she asked, "So, you would prefer to work and get paid a more fair sum?"

Zack and Sofia nodded, and then Lily quickly asked, "Even on another person's expense?"

Sofia and Zack nearly nodded, but they stopped themselves as their eyes widened. Lily's expression was poker-faced, but Zack and Sofia became even more nervous because of that.

"Um, Miss Lova, you seem to be attempting to get somewhere with these questions, am I right?" Sofia asked, with one eye lower than the other in question.

Lily sat up straight in her seat and she said, "Mrs. Azalar, I have a notion that because you were low on funds, that you distinctly asked me about my work in front of the animatronics to spark trouble for me... and I don't appreciate it."

Sofia shifted back in her seat, as her eyes widened from Lily's answer and from Lily's serious stare.

"W-Why I... what makes you think that I would d-do such a thing to you?" Sofia asked, trying her best not to stutter.

"It's obvious that you didn't appreciate the funds you were receiving for your service to Freddy's... that's probably why the suits you sent there weren't equipped with a full endoskeleton huh?" Lily said, as she tapped her fingers on the arm rest of the chair she was sitting on.

Sofa and Zack looked towards one another in surprise. Then there eyes seemed to darken, and became half-closed, as they turned towards Lily. Zack smirked and said,

"You figured us out pretty well. Better than the cops at least. Well done Miss Lova."

Lily's eyebrows furrowed, and she said, "So you've been building hazardous animatronics this whole time..."

"We are only the builders, we don't control what they do. Even if it may be unsavory, it's not like it's _our_ fault," Sofia said, with a little smile.

Lily looked at them in surprise and disgust. Then Zack said,

"We only care for income. What they do doesn't matter to us unless it benefits us."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well, let's say that there is an accident of some sort in one of the places... or six of them... we know that the owners and companies would want to keep quiet about the incidents to keep their names from being tarnished... so if we told them to pay us to keep quiet, then we would reap the benefits," Sofia said with a sort of devious smirk.

Lily was astonished, as she said, "You... you mean to tell me that you know about certain incidents that happened in six of the places and... and you kept quiet because they paid you? Wait, then you know about the children who died in Freddy's years ago!"

Sofia and Zack looked towards one another, as they chuckled, and then they looked towards Lily with arrogant smiles. Then Zack said,

"We know _all_ that has happened, and we know that the more incidents occurred, the more money they would pay us to be silent... I guess you could say that, at Freddy's, we've made a fortune."

Zack and Sofia started to chuckled again, as Lily looked at them in disgust and asked,

"How could you? How could you just sit there, knowing that those children died, just so that you could fill your wallets?!"

Zack stood up from his seat, as did Sofia, and he said, "Well, it's not like those children were ours, and I think this conversation is o-"

-Click-

Zack and Sofia's eyes widened when they saw Lily holding a shotgun with both hands, as she stood on her seat looking at them.

"Please, explain a little more to me," Lily said, as she gestured with the shotgun for them to sit.

Zack and Sofia slowly sat down, as they stood looking at Lily and the gun in silence.

"Why wouldn't you say anything? And what happened in each place?" Lily asked, as she held the shotgun firmly and aimed it towards their direction.

"We didn't want other potential customers to be frightened by us if they knew we were associated with those troublesome places. We made a deal to not speak about them and get rid of evidence if they paid us to, and to never mentioned our service for them to anyone," Zack said.

"Get rid of evidence?" Lily asked.

"If there is, you know, dried blood on the animatronics... dirty floors that need bleach... or supposed bodies in the suits then we agreed to eh hem... take care of them," Sofia replied.

Lily's eyes widened as she realized that Ethan was indeed in a suit, and that made her think if they knew he was there the whole time.

"Of course, we only get rid of dead things, so if there's anything living then... we'll just have to let it sit at it's place until it dies," Zack said, as he smirked and Sofia giggled.

Lily gasped as she realized that they probably left Ethan in the backroom of Freddy's so that he would die, and then they would be able to get rid of his body. Her blood began to boil, but her surprise in their cruelty prevented Lily from shooting them there and now.

"But of course..." Zack said and continued, "I'm sure if anything happens to us, it would cause trouble for those who own the businesses now."

"Oh yes it would, and I'm sure the person who got rid of us would certainly be put to jail for murder, and the owners of the other places would help make that happen in secret for their own sakes," Sofia said, as she leaned back in her seat.

Lily gripped her gun in anger and frustration, but then she signed. She realized that they were right, and she also realized that she didn't have it in her to shoot them, even if they were evil miscreants. Then Sofia said,

"Of course, we won't tell anyone that we were threatened or that you have a gun in your possession... as long as if you don't tell anyone about what you know about Freddy's or the others places, us included.

Lily looked at them in disgust, but she couldn't see any other way out of the situation without blood shed.

"I'm sure you care about Ethan Lova, so I'm sure you wouldn't bother us again," Zack said with a devious smile, as Lily looked at him in surprise.

"We suspected that someone who knew one of the employees would possibly come for us if they destroyed the animatronics. Of course, I was surprised to see it was you Miss Lova," Sofia said with a smirk, as Lily looked at them with frustration and some defeat.

Then Zack and Sofia stood up, and Zack said, "Now, I'm sure you would like to go. You wouldn't want to keep Ethan waiting, and we would like to sleep in peace."

Lily breathed in and out slowly, as she stood up from her seat, ready to go.

However...

when Lily looked towards the door she froze in shock as her eyes widened and was fixated on something that stood there. Zack and Sofia were confused by Lily's shocked state, and they turned to see what she was looking at. Their eyes slowly widened, as their jaws immediately dropped from what they saw:

There stood before them, a once animate suit that was abandoned and forgotten looking at them with eyes of darkness and silent rage. There was a dark bowler hat on his head, with a bow tie of the same color on his chest, and a microphone in one hand. His mouth was open, and he stood standing on his two feet with black eyes that had two small pupils in each one. His signature color was all golden, and his appearance depicted that of a bear.

Zack and Sofia were shocked to see the old animtronic that they thought was gone standing before them. Lily was shocked beyond words.

" **You two...** " The golden bear said, as Sofia and Zack took a step back with horror-striken expressions.

"Y-You can sp-speak to u-us," Zack said, stuttering.

"Wh-What are you d-doing here G-Golden F-Freddy?" Sofia asked, also stuttering in fear.

' _Golden Freddy..._ ' Lily thought, as she realized the similarity in structural appearance.

Golden Freddy looked straight towards Lily, hearing her say his name in her mind. Lily stiffened when he looked towards her, and she considered that he read her mind. Then Golden Freddy turned his attention back towards Zack and Sofia, and he said,

"You two... you left us to die... on purpose. We could have been saved if you would have said something. You let _**him**_ get us on purpose! You let _ALL_ of us suffer... Puppet made us stay because you never stopped _**him!**_ You knew who he was. You knew and you let it continue! You made them pay you with blood money... **BLOOD MONEY! YOU LET US S-S-S-SUFFER F-F-FOR B-BLOOD MONEY! OUR B-B-BLO-OOD!** "

Zack and Sofia began to tremble from the intensity of Golden Freddy's voice and how his jaw would twitch horridly when he would glitch in speech. Lily stepped to the side because she didn't want to be in Golden Freddy's range of visual terror.

"P-Please G-Golden Freddy! It was s-so long ago!" Sofia said, as she trembled.

"Why d-do you care anymore?! You are not r-real anyway! This is a l-lie!" Zack shouted, as he guarded his head with his arms.

Golden Freddy stood silent for a moment, which caused more tension in the room. Then Golden Freddy said,

"You... don't... even care... just like... **just like... just like HIM! RAAAAAAAHHHHH!** "

Golden Freddy lunged forth towards Zack and Sofia with his mouth wide open and rage in his dark eyes, as they screamed in horror.

Lily watched, although she turned away most of the time, as Golden Freddy attacked Zack and Sofia with such monstrous ferocity. He punched and scratched and bashed and crushed their bones from their faces, to their ribs, and even their arms because they tried to block and fight back. What made the onslaught of this brutal beating worse was when Zack and Sofia started yelling at Golden Freddy things like,

'Your mother would be proud huh?' and

'You don't exist anyway! No one knows you exist!'

Golden Freddy was in such a rage that he continued to beat them down.

Finally, Golden Freddy stopped when he sensed that their was no life in them anymore. He stood staring at their bloody and mangled corpses, not feeling so good about it since he let his anger get the best of him, but not regreting his actions either.

Golden Freddy stood up on his two feet, as he looked himself over and saw that there was blood splattered all around his body, although he didn't care so much about it. Then he remembered Lily, as he turned towards her. He saw that she wasn't looking down at the two corpses, and that she was scared enough seeing him with blood all over himself. Then Golden Freddy said,

"Lily, leave now. Go back to Ethan, Mike, and Foxy. I'll take care of this."

Lily gasped, but she held her hand over her mouth because she wasn't sure if Golden Freddy was easily provoked or not. She immediately ran out of the apartment and out of the building into her car. She continued to drive straight towards where the other guys were, as tears were streaming down her cheeks, although she ignored them along the way.


	9. Chapter 9 Day Six- Night

Ethan went back to researching the other animatronic locations, while Mike and Foxy stood looking out for Lily. Occasionally, Ethan would ask them if they've seen her, but they would tell him no, and then he would go back to work.

While standing outside, Mike and Foxy saw two lights coming towards them.

"That must be her," Mike said to Foxy, and he nodded.

"Aye. The lass made it back," Foxy said.

As the car was parked next to the shed, Lily came out of the vehicle, but since it was still night, it was hard for Mike to see her. Foxy, on the other hand, can see through the dark easily, and he noticed that Lily looked distressed and even pale.

"Lily, your back," Mike said in relief, as Lily walked in front of them.

Mike was able to see Lily's face better, since the light from in the shed was illuminating just outside of the door.

"L-Lily? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Mike said, concerned, as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

Lily cringed a bit when she thought about what had happened with Golden Freddy at the Azalar's apartment. She wrapped her arms around herself to try to keep herself from shaking, and then she asked,

"W-Where's Ethan? Is h-he inside?"

Mike didn't answer for a moment, but then he nodded and said,

"Yeah, he's inside. Come on, I'll help you in."

Mike was about half an inch shorter than Lily, but he was able to gently place his arm around her shoulders, as he reached ahead to push the door open. Foxy stood behind them, as they entered the shed.

' _Golden... what happened?'_ Foxy thought, as he closed the door from inside of the shed.

He turned to see Golden Freddy sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall next to the door.

Foxy's eyes widened when he saw that they're were red splatters all around his body, and especially on his hands.

' _What ye did Golden Freddy? Where did Lily go and what did ye do?'_ Foxy asked from his mind, as Golden Freddy looked up at him with his mouth closed and said,

' _I got rid of a few loose ends that needed to be cut, before they sucked the life out of anyone else... Lily only watched, I think... but they won't threaten her or anyone else again...'_

' _Who are ye speaking of?_ ' Foxy asked.

' _The makers of these mechanical prisons... they knew everything, and they did nothing..._ ' Golden Freddy replied.

Foxy knew what Golden Freddy was saying, and he looked away. Then he looked back at Golden Freddy and said, gently,

' _But ye lost yer marbles Golden. Ye be more susceptible to kill than the rest of us. Ye know that... especially because...'_

Foxy trailed off and looked down, as Golden Freddy lowered his head downward.

During this conversation, Mike led Lily to Ethan, who stood up when he saw his sister coming towards him.

"Lily. Your back... what happened? What's wrong?" Ethan asked, as he stood before Lily, and as Mike stood back,

Lily looked up at her brother, but when she looked up at him, she could no longer hold back her feelings. Tears started to once again stream down her cheeks, as he immediately dove into her brother's chest and started to silently cry. Ethan was surprised at her sudden movement, but then he wrapped his arms around her, as she started to shake with each sob.

"E-Ethan... h-he killed them! They were c-cruel people. They were e-evil people, but... but then h-he k-killed them. They knew I c-couldn't stop them... and then h-he came and k-killed them. I was so scared," Lily said, as she continued to cry in her brother's chest.

Ethan was listening carefully to what Lily was saying, and then he looked ahead of him and noticed Golden Freddy sitting near the door with red splattered liquid on his body. His eyes widened when he saw Golden Freddy look up at him and then fade away. Ethan looked back down at Lily, and he stroked her hair and said,

"I-It's alright Lily. Calm down. Just tell me... who did he kill?"

Lily looked up at Ethan, with tears stains on her cheeks and replied,

"T-The makers of the animatronics, Zack and Sofia Azalar. I spoke w-with them and they knew about the terrible things t-that happened at Freddy's and... and at five _other_ places too."

Ethan was surprised by this, but then he reached towards his desk and took a tissue from a tissue box that came out of nowhere, and he started to wipe Lily's tears from her face.

"Okay, okay. We'll take care of this alright? We'll talk more about it in a minute okay?" Ethan said, and Lily nodded.

As Ethan sat Lily down on his chair, he turned towards Mike and said,

"Go to the house just up the hill, take the keys and get me some water in a jug and a cup for Lily."

After Ethan handed Mike the keys, Mike nodded and then he headed out the door. Ethan turned towards Foxy and said, with a hint of anger,

"I know that golden bear had something to do with this. What the freaking heck is going on?"

"Golden Freddy say that the makers of our suits threaten Lily and that he took care of 'em," Foxy replied.

Ethan looked at Foxy in surprise, and then he asked, "I see... did he really need to kill them though? The police might come looking for Lily if they know that she was there."

"I took care of it. The police won't do or find anything associated with Lily," Golden Freddy voice was projected in the room like an echo, as Ethan looked around quickly, and Foxy just perked one ear up.

Lily stiffened when she heard his voice, as she looked around.

"W-Why? Why protect me?" Lily asked in almost a whisper.

' _You saved them from Allen, it's the least I could do,'_ Golden Freddy said to Lily's mind, and she slowly nodded in understanding.

Mike came back with a gallon of water and a cup, while lightly panting since he ran.

"I got it," Mike said, and he headed towards Lily.

"Thank you Mike," Lily said, as Mike handed her the cup.

"Your welcome," Mike said with a soft smile, as he poured water into her cup.

"So, what do we do now?" Ethan asked, as he stood next to Lily.

She took a drink of her water, and then she said, "We can't let anymore people get hurt again. Mr. and Mrs. Azalar purposely blackmailed those six places for profit. They used terrible incidents and let them get worse because they wanted more money... but since they can't do that anymore, someone has to fix what is broken..." Lily said, and she took another gulp of water.

"You want to investigate those places to see which are the six, and then 'fix' them huh?" Ethan asked in a monotone voice, and Lily looked up at him and nodded.

Ethan signed and said, "Okay. Let's get ready then."

Lily looked up at Ethan in surprised, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll get some extra supplies from my uncle's shop, but let's break even the pay so that he wouldn't mind," Mike said, as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Ethan reached into his back pocket and also pulled out his wallet.

"Your going to come with us Mike? You don't have to," Lily asked in a soft voice, as Mike smiled and said,

"Of course I'm going to help. Like you said before, we're the only ones who know the truth. Well, specifically, we're the only ones who are willing to do something about it."

Lily smiled, and then she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet.

"If ye lads and lass are going to other places of me kind, then let me accompany ye," Foxy said, as he walked towards the trio.

"Are you sure Foxy? I wouldn't want you to get torn up again," Lily said, and Foxy replied,

"I would not leave ye to fend for yer selves. I'll help."

Lily, Ethan, and Mike looked towards one another, and then they looked back at Foxy and nodded.

"Alright, let's get ready," Ethan said, as he and Lily gave Mike some money.

"Cool, I'll be back," Mike said as he turned to go.

"I'll drive you," Ethan said, and Mike nodded as both guys headed outside.

Foxy and Lily watched the guys leave, and then Foxy turned to Lily and asked,

"Ye sure about this lass?"

Lily nodded and stood up from her seat, as she put the empty cup on the computer desk. Foxy nodded, and then he turned towards where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were. His ears lowered, as he looked at them with some sadness. Then Lily stood next to Foxy, as she was also looking towards the three animatronics.

"My brother doesn't trust them. He wouldn't want them to be up... and I don't know how they'll react either," Lily said, with a hint of sadness, as Foxy nodded slowly.

Then Lily turned towards Foxy and said, "But, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I just fixed them without setting them on."

Foxy looked towards Lily with his eyes slightly widened, as Lily slightly smiled. She turned towards the three animatronics and walked towards them. While Lily was looking over the damages and thinking about what tools she would need, Foxy watched her and thought,

' _She be different than others... she hears and listens to us... she cares...'_

Foxy slightly grinned, as he walked next to Lily and offered his assistance, which she took with a smile.

Lily, Ethan, Mike, and Foxy were able to gather the supplies they needed for their mission. They had guns, ammo, knives, and small explosives that Mike was able to get from the backroom in his uncle's shop. Of course, Ethan questioned why Mike's uncle had explosives, and Mike replied,

"He's always ready for war."

They also packed some food in one bag, and kept some cash on each of them besides Foxy. Lily also added some new features to Foxy, like sharper claws that he could retract, and a stronger jaw with sets of teeth to bite with if necessary. She also added an extra feature in his ears so that he could hear better, and added a communicator that was imbedded into the right side of his head so that they could communicate. Ethan, Lily, and Mike also had communicators that they kept in their pockets, or else they would wear them around one of their ears and keep the extended mic next to their mouths.

After preparing themselves for the journey ahead, Ethan, Mike, Lily, and Foxy got into Ethan's van and set off on the road to their first destination.

 _At midnight in some place:_

"What had happened?"

"The creators are no more."

"How?"

"One of our own has killed them?"

"Who was it?"

"I'm not sure who, but it was one of our kind."

"What do we do?"

"Wait."

"But Allen is gone... we can't wait forever."

"What if they come for us?"

"... Then deal with them."

"Hehehe, sure thing."

"Fine."

"How nice... heh heh heh."

 **The story truly begins...**


	10. Chapter 10 Night One- Creamy

After arriving at the first address, Ethan, Lily, Mike, and Foxy waited in the van until the place was closed and locked. Ethan parked the van near the place, and then he got out of the van. No one else was around the streets, and then he gestured for the others to come out of the van. Lily, Mike, and Foxy, who wore a long hooded sweater as a disguise, followed Ethan towards the first address.

It was an ice cream parlor that had one animatronic inside. Although there were no newspaper articles or any other information that showed that the place had a bad reputation, the Midnight Fighters (Ethan, Lily, Mike, Foxy) still wanted to investigate. The building was located in a corner of an intersection, and it was all white with the border sign in various pastel colors saying, "Creamy's Smooth Ice Cream." The Midnight Fighters decided to sneak in from the driveway that was used to deliver ice cream to the place. They stood before the back door, and Foxy was able to slip his hook between the locks and open the double door.

After giving Foxy a pat on the shoulder for his quiet work, Ethan entered the ice cream parlor first with his gun at the ready. Lily, Mike, and Foxy followed after Ethan, and they all kept their guard up.

They were in the backroom, where boxes of plastic utensils and napkins stood on metal shelves, along with two brooms and a mop with a bucket in one corner of the room. The middle of the room was like an empty road, which led to another room that had freezers on each side of the walls with tubs of ice cream inside.

The Midnight Fighters passed through these rooms cautiously, although Lily had to lightly smack Mike's hand since he reached towards one of the freezers with ice cream in it. Then they entered a large room from behind a long counter that held ice cream in it, for displaying to the customers, and the cash register on the far-side of the counter from the door they entered. They passed through one side of the counter, which was able to flip up, and then they stood where the customers would stand.

"Where's the animatronic?" Ethan whispered.

"O-Over there," Mike whispered back, as everyone turned towards the entrance.

Next to the entrance door, there was a wide window, and in front of the window stood a lone animatronic. It had a swirled head, like the top of fresh ice cream, and eyes where the ice cream and the cone met. The body was in the shape of a long cone with a flat bottom, and it had thin legs that had a cone texture with white shoes, and arms with a cone texture with puffy white gloves. The ice cream on the head was in multiple colors that represented the various ice creams available, and even the irises of the eyes were in multiple colors. There was a wire that connected the bottom left side of the cone to an outlet that was close by on the wall.

Lily, Mike, and Ethan were a little nervous, considering that the ice-cream animatronic wasn't moving, but staring lazily outside the gated window, since the gate was closed. However, Foxy started walking towards the animatronic, and he stood next to it. He started to inspect it, and then he slowly poked the animatronic's arm. Lily, Ethan, and Mike cringed for that moment, thinking that the ice-cream animatronic was going to move, but it didn't. Then Lily, Ethan, and Mike slowly approached Foxy and the animtronic.

"I-It's not alive, right?" Mike asked Foxy.

"Me thinks this one is normal. I don't feel another presence in it's system," Foxy said, as he stopped poking the animatronic.

"You can sense if it's alive?" Lily asked Foxy.

"Aye. I can feel if it be alive, but only by contact," Foxy replied.

"Ah man. So you won't know unless your close enough to tell," Ethan said, as he lowered his shotgun.

"Aye. Although, if ye look into the eyes, ye may be able to tell for yerself," Foxy said.

"Is it like how Freddy's eyes turn dark?" Lily asked, and Foxy nodded.

"So you guys are 'alive' too?" Lily asked with slight suspicion in her eyes, and Foxy took a moment before nodding.

"How can you guys even be alive? Your machines," Ethan asked.

Foxy didn't speak for a moment. Instead, he turned away and looked towards the ground with a grim look in his eyes. But he knew that telling them the whole truth may be too much for them to bare at the moment. So he replied,

"Ye be dead, before ye can live in these metal bodies. That's how ye can be alive. But me memory is fuzzy now. I need time to remember."

"Okay, we'll talk more later. For now, let's head to the next place," Lily said, and the other guys agreed.

After leaving the ice cream parlor, the Midnight Fighters made sure that there was no trace of them entering, and they locked the double door behind them. They calmly walked out of the lot towards their vehicle, and then they went into Ethan's van. As they drove on, Mike asked,

"So what do we do now?"

"The next place on the list is called uh..." Ethan tried to think about it.

"Penelope Poodle's Party Doodle," Lily said.

"Yeah that," Ethan said.

"They had to rhyme the title huh?" Mike asked, as he leaned back in the backseat.

"Yup," Ethan replied.

"There's a job opening there for a temporary night watch for one week," Lily said, as she looked through a group of papers about the establishment that Ethan kept in the glove compartment.

"Then we can take it for tomorrow night," Ethan said, as he turned down the road.

"Ye be able to get the job tomorrow?" Foxy asked.

"No one has signed for it yet, and the job is supposed to start tomorrow night. I think they will accept anyone who's willing to come in," Lily replied, as she turned back to Foxy, since he sat in the seat behind her.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll take the job," Ethan said.

"Anything weird about the place? Police reports or whatever else?" Mike asked.

Lily shuffled through the papers she held, and then she replied, "The building used to be a small clothing factory, and there have been incidents of suicide from the workers."

"What? Suicide?" Mike asked, surprised.

"Apparently, at the end of the week or even two to three weeks, the night watchers' bodies would be found in the basement where the factory manager used to watch over the clothing employees from a balcony of some sort... the bodies of the night watchers would be right below the balcony, as if they jumped off... but..." Lily said, as she trailed off, reading a certain police report.

"What?" Mike asked.

"One of the police reports, excuse me, an investigative report by an FBI agent, said that the bodies of the night watchers looked as if they fell from a higher place. Like if someone picked them up and threw them over the balcony. Also, some of the night watchers were reported to have scratches on their bodies, like if someone cut them with a sharp object, or something since there would be three consecutive cuts parallel to one another on the body," Lily said.

"What the what," Mike said, as he rubbed his head.

"So someone or something cut up the night watchers and then threw them off the balcony to make it look like an accident?" Ethan asked Lily.

"It looks like it, although the owners say that it was probably suicide," Lily replied, with skepticism in her voice.

"Aye. It doesn't sound like an accident. If anything, I'm sure one of me kind had something to do with their deaths," Foxy said.

"We'll see when we visit tomorrow. Guns loaded," Ethan said, and the others agreed.

"I think they're willing to hire two night watchers," Lily said, as she read over the job description.

"I'll go," Mike said.

"Then I'll go with you," Lily said.

"Hold up. Lily, Mike, are you two sure?" Ethan asked.

"Aye. Are ye two sure?" Foxy also asked.

"The first night shouldn't be so bad. Usually the deaths start at the end of the week, so we'll be fine the first night," Mike said, and Lily agreed.

"Okay, until tomorrow, let's go rest up," Ethan said, and he continued driving down the road to Ethan and Lily's home, since it was close-by.

 _In the shed:_

"I know you guys can hear me. Don't worry, they're fine. They just started the hunt."

"..."

"You can't speak or move yet, but don't worry, you'll be able to eventually."

 _'Will you watch over them? Until I can move again?'_

 _'Will you watch them?'_

 _'Will you watch all of them?'_

"Don't worry, and of course I'll watch over them... and you guys too. I can sense them coming now."

 _'Will they really be alright? Will Lily be safe?'_

"Stop worrying so much, besides, she's stronger than you think. She has already proven that to all of you. But I'll still watch over her though. I know how much she means to you... Freddy," Golden Freddy said, and then he faded away, leaving the other three to rest for the night.

 **Sorry if it's shorter than usual. I hope it's alright since I haven't posted a chapter in a while, and I wanted to give you guys something for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this one though. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Night One, Penelope

_Earlier In Some Place:_

"They're approaching soon. We must act together." -C

"No. I can handle them if they come to me." -P

"I don't think that's a good idea." -C

"Come on Boss. I'm sure they'll be easy to deal with. Allen was an arrogant jerk who had more bark than bite." -K

"And he barked a lot." -L

-Laughter-

"Alright... than you'll deal with them? They _are_ heading towards _your_ location." -C

"Of course I will Boss. They won't be able to handle me! Hehehe~" -P

"Don't get haughty... Penelope." -K

 _Current Time: Night; Place: Penelope's-_

The catered party place called Penelope Poodle's Party Doodle was in a large rectangular building that had two floors instead of one. Inside, there was the first room with a large wooden desk where people would go to first to get signed in before letting their kids play. The next room, which was connected to the first from a door that was right and behind the desk, was divided into four sections by walkways that were between them.

The first section was for younger children and it had kiddie swings and other obstacles and rides for younger children. The second section was closest to the kitchen, and that's where all the kids would sit down on tables to eat, and their parents could sit with them. The third section was for older children and it had larger swings and obstacles for older kids.

The forth section was a stage with rows of chairs before it, and on the stage was two animatronics side-by-side.

One of the animatronics was a Lakeland Terrier dog named Brian, with black fur on it's whole back and neck, and brown fur on the rest of it's body and an extra patch of fur around it's muzzle. The eyes were brown, and it wore a blue cone hat with stars on it's head, and a suit that was all green with multicolored confetti draw all over it, with no shoes so it had all furry feet, and it held a metal clown horn it's hand.

The other animatronic was a Yorkshire Terrier named Max, with gray fur on it's body, and golden-brown fur on it's face, ears, and paws. It's eyes were dark blue, and it wore a black and white tuxedo like a magician, with a top hat that had a silver rim on the outer bottom of the hat part, and it also held a black wand it's hand with a white tip on it.

The two animatronic dogs stood happily on the stage, while their eyes were downcast, and they stood with their arms up and elbow near their sides.

The next area, opposite of the entrance into the first floor room, was a gray stairway that rose up by four steps, and on the right side was a stairway that went upward to the next floor. Straight ahead from the first four steps was a hallway that lead to the night guard's room. The room only had one large entrance with a metal door that could close from top to bottom. On the upper sides of the door was air vents that had metal doors for them that could open and close, but only for a short time since air still had to get into the room. There was a wooden desk in the middle of the room, with a camera monitor and system on one side, and buttons on the other. There were four buttons: two were for each vent door, one was for the main door, and the other was for a light that was just above the main door that would shine brightly at whatever was in the hallway. Behind the desk was another door, although that one was closed, and there was a sign on it that said, "Only use in emergencies or for a quick escape."

The second floor was a large room, a little smaller than the first floor, and there were arcade games on the sides of the walls, and even two dancing games that required stepping on panels that were on the floor. There was also stick hockey, air hockey, and rip-off press-the-button-on-the-right-spot games too. In the center near the back of the room were rows of chairs for kids and parents to sit on, while a lone animatronic stood on a stage of her own.

She was only about four feet and five inches tall, and she was a poodle animatronic. The fur that puffed on her ears and head was hot pink, while the rest of her face and neck were light gray. Her eyes were pale pink, and she wore a white tank top with gray cargo pants, and no shoes. Just below her neck, where the tank top didn't reach up, was a patch of hot pink fur, and her arms, hands, and feet were all gray and had very short fur like the fur around her face. Unlike the other two animatronics who had all shaved teeth, her outer teeth were shaved, while her inner teeth of the endoskeleton were sharp and thin. She was looking straight ahead, where the stairs were, as if she was anticipating something with a bored look in her eyes.

Then she heard the click and creak of a door unlocking from the floor below, as her mouth slowly curled up near the sides of her face into a creepily delighted grin, and her eyes glowed brighter.

' _Come in new guards... Let's have some fun..._ ' Penelope Poodle thought.

"This place looks more creepy in person than in the pictures," Mike whispered to Lily, as they made their way across the first floor towards the night guard room.

"Well it is dark in here since it's night," Lily whispered back, as she held her flash light before them, so that they could see where they were going.

"Yeah, but it seems darker than it would be," Mike whispered, as they walked up the four steps.

"It was said in the police reports that there have been 'suicides,'" Lily whispered back.

"Yeah right! And Freddy and the others wanted to have a pizza party instead of shoving me in a suit!" Mike still whispered, as Lily looked at him with one raised eyebrow and half-closed eyelids.

They were able to make it into the night guard's room, and they found two rolling chairs behind the counter, and an extra folding chair leaning on one of the corners of the room.

"I guess this is where we'll work," Mike said, as he sat on the rolling chair near the buttons.

Lily took her seat near the camera monitor, and she placed her bag on the floor just under the desk.

"Yeah. This is where we'll work until six," Lily replied.

"At least management was nice enough to talk to us about this place before coming in," Mike said, as he read the buttons that were before him with labels next to them.

"It's the least they could do with this type of place," Lily said, as she started flicking through the camera with the mouse that was just under the camera monitor.

There were six cameras that Lily was able to look through:

Camera one was just above where the two animatronic dogs were in bird's-eye view,

Camera two was just above the entrance from the first floor to the stairs looking down at the entrance,

Camera three was behind the animatronic on the second floor more to the right so only half of her upper-body was seen,

Camera four was above the entrance from the second floor to the stairs looking down at the entrance,

Camera five was above the entrance from the stairway to the hallway looking at the first and second floors' entrances to the stairs, and

Camera six was in a boiler room of some sort in the upper corner of the room, opposite of a power-switch box with numerous switches on the front of it, and attached to the wall.

"Where is that boiler-looking room? I didn't see the entrance anywhere?" Mike asked, as he looked towards the monitor.

"I think it's the hidden door on the left side of that desk," Lily replied, and Mike nodded and said,

"Oh, that's what management meant by a hidden room."

"It looks like the fuse box is there," Lily said.

"Do you think they'll go in that room?" Mike asked.

"Probably. That could explain why a camera is in there, but I wonder why they would," Lily pondered.

-Ding- -Dong- -Diiiiing-

Lily and Mike looked up at a clock that was above the entrance of the door, but it was part of the wall so only the hands of the clock and lines of the numbers were present. The time showed six o'clock.

"It's time," Mike said, as he placed his fingers on the four buttons, ready to use them.

"Okay. Let's see if they'll move," Lily said, as she flipped through the cameras.

 **It's been awhile. This is a very informative chapter, I hope you all don't mind. See ya soon.**


	12. Chapter 12 Night One, Penelope cont

-Three hours later-

"Still nothing?" Mike asked, as he kept one hand gently on the buttons, and the other hand he used to lean his cheek on.

"No. They haven't moved at all," Lily said, as she looked at the animatronics in cameras one and two.

"Okay," Mike said, as he pushed his hair back with the hand he was leaning on.

-Veeerrrrr-

Lily brought her hand to her pocket, and took out her vibrating phone. She put the phone on speaker and placed it on the table between her and Mike.

"Hey Ethan," Lily said.

"Are you guys doing okay?" Ethan asked from over the phone.

"Yeah, they haven't moved yet," Mike replied.

"Okay, that's good," Ethan said.

"How are you and Foxy doing?" Lily asked her brother.

"We're doing alright. Just talking to stay awake," Ethan replied.

"What be this trinket?" Foxy asked Ethan in the background.

"That's an I-Pod man. You can listen to music from it and stuff," Ethan replied to Foxy.

"What's going on man?" Mike asked with a little smile on his face.

"Oh I'm just showing Foxy some stuff and telling him what it is. Might as well," Ethan replied to Mike.

"What be that on the screen?" Foxy asked Ethan from the background.

"The internet. You can look up stuff, play games, type things, save files, etc.," Ethan replied to Foxy.

"It sounds like you two are getting acquainted," Lily said.

"I guess, but I'm not a fool to trust so easily," Ethan said to Lily.

"Me respect that," Foxy said to Ethan.

-Two hours later: 5:00-

"Any movement?" Mike asked, while laying his head on the table.

"No," Lily replied, as she flicked through the cameras to the boiler room.

"Uuuuuh," Mike said.

"Would you prefer if they did move?" Lily asked.

"No!" Mike said quickly, as his eyes widened a bit.

"Well, even if they don't move, we'll still come back tom-" Lily cut herself off when she saw something in the camera.

"What is it?" Mike asked, as he lifted his head up and looked at the camera monitor.

Both of their eyes widened when they were looking at camera three. The poodle animatronic's head was turned half-way towards where the camera was, so half of her face was shown. Also, her visible eye was all black with a large white pupil that went over her irises, and she had a grim smile etched on her face. Lily and Mike moved their upper-bodies back from seeing that.

"She doesn't normally look like that right?" Mike asked, with some fear in his voice.

"No. Her eyes are pink," Lily said, as she took a picture from her pocket that management gave them before entering the place.

The picture showed the three animatronics together with their names labeled under them.

"That's Penelope Poodle. She's the main one," Lily said, as she placed the picture on the table, and flicked the camera to the other animatronics.

"One of them is gone," Lily said, as she saw that Brian the Clown Terrier wasn't in his place anymore.

"What? They're moving now?!" Mike said, as he looked at the monitor.

"You should check the hall in front of us," Lily said, as she searched for Brian.

"Oh yeah," Mike said, as he pressed the light button and was able to see in the hallway.

There was nothing there though.

"I found him," Lily said, as she was able to find Brian standing at the side of the entrance to the stairway, hidden from sight if you were looking down the hall.

"That jerk is trying to hide from me," Mike said as he looked at the monitor, a little annoyed at Brian.

"Keep an eye on the hallway," Lily said, and Mike nodded as he turned his attention to the hallway before them.

Then Lily flicked the camera, and saw that Max hadn't moved. However, when Lily flicked the camera to the one behind Penelope, she noticed that Penelope was further away from the camera since she could see the left side of her body and tail.

"Penelope is on the move," Lily said.

"Is she close?" Mike asked.

"No, she didn't move that far," Lily said, as she flicked the camera and saw that Max still hadn't moved.

Then Mike clicked the hall light, and he saw Brian standing just above the four steps, staring in his direction.

"Lily!" Mike said, keeping his eyes on Brian, and Lily looked up from the monitor.

"Click the light on and off," Lily said.

Mike did as instructed, waiting a few seconds before clicking on the light, and Brian came closer to them. Then Mike closed the door.

"He's not getting any closer than that," Mike said.

Lily looked through the camera, and she flicked to camera five, as she saw that Brian moved back to the staircase and stood on the bottom of the steps to the first floor. She flicked through the camera and saw that Penelope wasn't on camera three anymore. Then she flicked the camera to camera four and her eyes widened when she noticed that Penelope looked taller standing outside of the second floor entrance. She noticed that there were metal cylinders from Penelope's neck, shoulders, and legs, that extended to make her taller.

' _Did she just grow?_ ' Lily thought, as she flicked the camera and noticed that Brian went back to his spot, but that Max wasn't in his place.

Mike opened the door and he flicked on the light, as he saw that no one was there.

"He's not here anymore," Mike said.

"Penelope is closer, and Max has moved," Lily said.

"Okay, I'll keep watch on the hall," Mike said, as he clicked on the light to check and still saw nothing.

Then Lily flicked to camera six and saw that Max was holding the door of the boiler room open, as if he just came in the room, and that he was looking towards the camera.

"It looks like Max was going into the boiler room, but then he stopped," Lily said.

"Why he stopped," Mike asked.

"I don't know, and it is strange that he didn't come straight here," Lily said.

"Hm..." Mike said, thinking, and then he closed the door.

"Did you see something?" Lily said.

"No. What is that Max dog doing now?" Mike asked.

Lily looked at the camera, and saw it flicker, as she smacked the monitor with her hand to see better. She noticed that Max moved fully into the room.

"He's totally in the boiler room now," Lily said.

Then Mike opened the door, and flicked the light to see that no one was there.

"Where is he now?" Mike asked.

Lily looked at the camera again, and it flickered, as she smacked it, and then she saw that Max was standing in front of the door while holding it open to leave.

"He's leaving the room," Lily said.

"He's trying to cut the power," Mike said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"If we close the door for too long or at anytime, that Max dog will try to cut the power so that we won't be able to close the door anymore," Mike speculated.

"That makes sense," Lily said, as the camera flickered again and Max wasn't in the boiler room anymore.

Then Mike flicked on the hall light, and he saw Penelope standing at the end of the hall, her head close to the ceiling, while her center waist was also extended by metal cylinders, and her neck, shoulders, forearms, legs, and feet were extended too. Her eyes were black with the large white pupils, and her hands had claws on the tips of her fingers.

"L-Lily!" Mike said, with his eyes widened at the animatronic poodle.

Lily looked ahead, and her eyes widened as well. Mike flickered off the light for a few seconds and then he put it on. Penelope was closer this time, halfway through the hall, and her head was lower while her arms were bended in front of her and her legs as well, as if she was going to jump forward. Mike immediately closed the door.

"She's freaking scary!" Mike said.

Lily looked through the camera and she saw that Brian and Max were back in their places. Then Lily and Mike heard something banging from the left vent, and Lily took her flashlight and shined it on the left vent. They both gasped when they saw Penelope looking at them with a sinister grin from the vent, while her hands were on the sides of the vent walls. Mike immediately closed the left vent.

"I didn't know they could climb through the vents," Mike said, surprised.

"Me either," Lily said.

Then they heard a noise from a distance outside of the door, and then Mike opened the door and flashed the light. Penelope was standing further back in the hallway, as she was looking at Lily and Mike with an expression of some sort that said, "did you just close the door in my face?" For a moment, they had a stare down, until Mike started flicking the light on and off continuously and quickly. Lily looked towards Mike, and when she looked towards Penelope, she noticed that Penelope's eyes were half closed, and that she was moving back further by each flicker of the light.

"Hold on," Lily said, and then Mike stopped.

After a moment of silence, Lily pointed to the light button, and Mike clicked it on to see that Penelope was no longer in the hallway. Lily flashed her flashlight to the right vent and saw that Penelope wasn't there either. Then Lily checked the camera, and she saw Penelope on camera five in front of the second floor entrance, while her hand was on her eyes.

"She can't handle the flashing of the light," Lily speculated.

"Oh good. At least we know how to keep her away," Mike said.

"How did you know the flashing would work?" Lily asked, while checking the cameras and seeing that Brian and Max still hadn't moved.

"It was the only thing I could think of to do," Mike said, as he opened the left vent door.

-Ding- -Ding- Diiiiing-

Lily and Mike looked up to see that the time reached six. The night shift was finally over.

"Phew," Mike said, as he breathed out and sat back.

Lily quickly looked through the cameras to see that Max, Brian, and Penelope were back in their original places, and that Penelope was small again.

"Let's go, quickly," Lily said, and Mike nodded.

They both gathered their belongings and quickly left the establishment, although they felt as though the two animatronics were watching them leave. Lily and Mike saw Ethan's van outside, as they jumped in, Mike in the back next to Foxy and Lily in the front next to Ethan.

"How was it?" Ethan asked.

"They became more active at five, and the poodle came very close," Lily said.

"It got _that_ close on the first night?" Ethan asked.

"She tried to climb through the vent to get us," Mike said, as Foxy's ears perked up after hearing that.

"How did ye stop her?" Foxy asked.

"I closed the vent door, she came out, and then I flashed the hall light on her face and she ran back," Mike replied.

Foxy slowly nodded, as he felt nostalgia from this conservation.

"Let's go to the house," Lily said to Ethan, and he nodded and started the engine.

They drove back to the house, as Lily and Mike informed Ethan and Foxy about what happened in Penelope Poodle's Party Doodle.

 **So what do you guys think of Penelope so far?**


	13. Chapter 13 Day Two- Penelope

"Ha HA! They got out! Your losing your touch Ms. Bossy Boss?" -Max

"Don't be a jerk Max. You might lose your head like the last dog." -Brian

"Huh... I wondered why I came here." -Max

"Silence your tongues or **I'll rip out your voice boxes!** " -Penelope

"..." -Max

"..." -Brian

"I only wish to see how far their fear goes... but I won't let them live for long. Don't you worry your dumb little heads about THAT!" -Penelope

In the morning after leaving Penelope's, the Midnight Fighters headed back to Ethan and Lily's house. Foxy went to rest in the shed with the other animatronics, and Mike went to the guest bedroom, while Ethan and Lily went to their own rooms in the house on the second floor. They all went to sleep for the morning so that they could stay awake at night.

Although Mike and Ethan didn't dream of much, Lily's dream was more interesting.

 _Dream:_

 _Lily only saw darkness around her, since she just fell asleep. Then she started to hear a soft humming sound, along with a few clicks occasionally. She opened her eyes slowly, realizing that they were closed although she was still in the dream, and she saw a desk before her with a black fan on it while she was sitting on a chair. She looked around and saw that the place she was in wasn't somewhere that she was familiar with:_

 _There was a wooden desk before her with papers and crumpled papers on it as well as the black fan on the desk too. There was a large entrance beyond the desk and television screens of different sorts at the sides of the entrance. On the left and right walls were two vents that had light buttons just above them, and drawings on the right wall made by children as well as a poster on the left wall, although Lily couldn't see the poster too clearly. The floors were checkered of black and white, there were hazard symbols above the large entrance, and wires that hung around the walls of room._

 _Lily looked around this unfamiliar room, and then she saw a flashlight on her lap. She picked it up, and then she looked towards the dark hallway before her and flashed the light towards it. Near the end of the hallway, Lily saw the face of a certain golden animatronic with his mouth wide open, looking right towards her. She turned off the flashlight, and right after she blinked, she saw Golden Freddy sitting near the left side of the large entrance._

 _On pure instinct, which Lily didn't know where it came from, she reached towards her lap and grabbed onto something, as she quickly placed it over her head. Lily was surprised to see that she had put on a mask of some sort. She then noticed that Golden Freddy slowly faded away afterward. After a few moments of waiting, Lily slowly removed the mask from her head. She turned it over and saw that it was a Freddy mask, which made her drop it onto the floor in surprise._

 _'Don't be scared,' Lily heard a familiar deep-voice say, as she looked up to see Golden Freddy standing in front of her behind the desk._

 _'Golden Freddy,' Lily said._

 _'Yes, it's me,' Golden Freddy said._

 _'W-What's going on? Where am I?' Lily asked, as she looked around for a moment and then back towards the yellow bear animatronic._

 _'I know you don't recognize this place. I don't expect you to since it was replaced with the recent Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,' Golden Freddy said, as he turned and slowly started pacing around the room._

 _'Replaced? What do you mean?' Lily asked._

 _'That doesn't matter now, but I just wanted to let you know something. To prepare you, just in case,' Golden Freddy said, as he stopped pacing and looked towards Lily._

 _For a moment, Golden Freddy thought about revealing certain things to Lily, but instead, he decided to be a little more discreet about it._

 _'Lily... Freddy didn't tell you the truth before. The WHOLE truth,' Golden Freddy said._

 _'Truth about what?' Lily asked._

 _'He told you that children died in one of the facilities, and he told you that a person was bite from one of the animatronics...' Golden said, as Lily's eyes widened a bit, and she nodded._

 _'He was correct about the children being killed, but he didn't inform you that they never really... left,' Golden Freddy said, as Lily tilted her head to the side in confusion._

 _'What... they never left? But if they died...' Lily said, as she slowly tried to put the pieces together._

 _'Also, he told you before that a guard was bit on the head, but it wasn't a guard... he only told you that to protect the one who was b-bit,' Golden Freddy said, as he looked towards the ground._

 _'Really? But who was he protecting?' Lily asked._

 _'… It's not something to dwell on now. You have more important things to watch out for, especially with Penelope,' Golden Freddy said, as he turned towards the large door._

 _'What do you know about her?' Lily asked, heeding his advice by not worrying about what he had told her._

 _'She is a hostile monster that even cuts down her own if they act too bold towards her. She isn't one to wait and watch her prey for too long, but she does enjoy a good chase. Be careful Lily, and always watch your back, it may be the only way to save yourselves. Farewell for now,' Golden Freddy said, as he started walking down the dark corridor._

 _Lily stood up from her seat and watched Golden Freddy disappear into the dark hallway. When he was gone, she heard a distant melody in the background that sounded like 'Pop goes the Weasel.' However, Lily closed her eyes, and then she woke up._

End of Dream, Back to reality:

Lily woke up and sat up on her bed. She looked at the time and saw that it was noon. She was able to get up and get dress, while recollecting everything that was said in her dream. Lily left her room, and she saw that Ethan was about to knock on her door. Lily asked Ethan what he wanted, and then Ethan told Lily why he was there.

"B-But, are you sure? They'll be more dangerous this time and I already know how to use the cameras and-" Lily was cut off by Ethan, who said in a calm voice,

"Lily, I talked it over with Mike. He said that he will help me get situated with the cameras, and besides, I already worked at Freddy's and survived at least four nights. Don't worry, I'll go with Mike tonight to Penelope's, and then we'll see if they'll need to be destroyed sooner or later."

Lily thought about it, remembering her dream, and then she asked,

"Are you sure you'll be safe? That poodle may be even _more_ dangerous now."

Ethan nodded confidently, and said,

"I'm sure we'll be alright. I'm going to bring a handgun anyway."

Lily smiled, as Ethan smiled back, and then she gave him a hug.

"Make sure you come back with Mike okay?" Lily asked.

Ethan hugged her back and said, "I will. I promise we'll come back.

 **I** ** _was_** **going to post this chapter later, but eh, why not now. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 Night Two, Penelope

Time Skip to the Night:

Mike and Ethan quickly entered the establishment while Foxy and Lily stood outside in the van. The guys headed straight to the guard's room, while Mike was leading the way. They were able to get inside of the room, and Mike sat next to the buttons again while Ethan sat in front of the camera monitor.

"Okay man, show me the ropes," Ethan said, as Mike nodded and then started to explain how to use the cameras and what each room showed.

During this time, Lily and Foxy were waiting in the van, while Foxy sat in the back, and Lily stood on the driver's side in the front.

"Foxy?" Lily asked, to grab his attention.

"Aye lass?" Foxy replied, as he looked towards her.

Lily turned towards Foxy and asked, "There were... five children who were killed at one of your places correct?"

Foxy took a moment to think about answering her, and then he nodded and said, "Aye."

"And there are five of you right? You, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Golden Freddy right?" Lily asked, and Foxy slowly nodded.

"Aye, there be us five, and one other but he was discontinued along with the others," Foxy replied.

Lily was surprised by Foxy's answer, and then she asked, "There were more of you? But what happened to the others? Were they alive too?"

Foxy thought about how to answer her again, and then he replied, "There were many of us at one time, but that time be a long while ago. Out of the others that were with us, only one be alive like us."

Lily took a moment to take in this new information, and then she asked, "Who is the one that was alive like you guys? And who were the others?"

"The Puppet is his name. The others were just copies of us that were scrapped, besides one that looked like a boy, but he too was scrapped," Foxy replied, as Lily turned and sat back in her seat.

 _'The Puppet... Golden Freddy mentioned that one right before he killed Sofia and Zack... But if the Puppet is also alive... then there are six of them. But only five kids were killed... who is the sixth one?'_ Lily thought, as she placed her hand on her head.

"Are ye alright lass?" Foxy asked with concern.

"Oh... I'm okay Foxy. Don't worry about me," Lily said, assuredly, and Foxy nodded and sat back.

 _Time skip to: 3:00 A.M:_

"She moved," Ethan said, as he noticed that Penelope wasn't standing in her same spot anymore.

"What about the others?" Mike asked.

Ethan flipped the camera to first floor stage, and he saw that Max and Brian hadn't moved.

"No, they haven't moved at all," Ethan replied.

Mike pressed the light on in the hallway, and his eyes widened at what was at the end of it.

"Ethan, Ethan! Ahead!" Mike said with some panic in his voice.

Ethan looked in the hallway and he saw Penelope standing there, taller than usual, while her mouth was wide open, which revealed her inner sharp teeth.

"Turn off the light and put it back on. If she gets closer, flash her eyes with the light. I'll watch the other two," Ethan said, as he continued to watch Max and Brian.

Mike turned off the light, and he waited to see if Penelope would move closer. He heard a creaking sound, and then he flashed on the hall light again. This time, Penelope was halfway through the hallway, and she extended far enough to almost reach the ceiling. Mike started to flash the light continuously, as Penelope started to close her eyes halfway, and then she started to slowly back up until she was no longer seen.

"Okay, she's gone," Mike said, relieved that Penelope wasn't in the hallway anymore.

Ethan saw that Penelope was near the front entrance of the second floor while covering her eyes with her hand. Then he noticed something else in the camera.

"Mike turn on the light," Ethan said, and Mike turned on the hall light.

"OH! Ethan!" Mike said, and Ethan looked up to see that Max and Brian were in the hallway, Max halfway through, while Brian was a few feet behind him.

"Close the door," Ethan said quickly, as Mike closed the door in front of them.

Ethan and Mike listened carefully, as Ethan flashed his flashlight at the vents to make sure that they weren't climbing through them.

"Are they still there?" Ethan asked, as they were both listening to see if they heard Max and Brian move at all.

"I'm not sure, but I think they moved," Mike said, and then Ethan checked the cameras.

Ethan saw that Max was back in his original place on stage, and that Brian stood in front of the entrance to the first floor. Then Ethan looked around for Penelope, but he didn't see her on the cameras.

"I don't see Penelope," Ethan said.

Mike thought about where Penelope would be, but then his eyes widened as he grabbed the flashlight out of Ethan's hand and flashed it at the vents.

"AAHHH!" Ethan and Mike screamed out when they saw Penelope's head sticking out from the vent while her neck was seen in the vent, which showed that she was extending just her head into the room.

She had a wide grin on her face, as she looked at the two night guards, and her mouth started to slowly widen.

"Flash flash flash flash FLASH!" Mike said, as he was flickering the flashlight on and off quickly while aiming it at Penelope's eyes and standing up.

Ethan quickly looked at the cameras and he saw that Max was in the boiler room, so he quickly opened the main door. He flicked on the hall light and saw that Brian was at the end of the hallway, watching him. Ethan flickered the hall light, but Brian wasn't fazed by the flashing.

"Get back you horrid beast! BACK AWAY!" Mike yelled out, as he kept flashing the flashlight, which made Penelope cringe and move her head back into the vent.

"The flashing doesn't work on the others, only Penelope," Ethan said, as Mike looked at him in surprise.

Then they heard creaking, as Ethan turned on the hall light and Penelope was standing near the front of the door with her eyes half closed and an angry expression on her face.

"AAAHHHH!" Ethan and Mike screamed out, as Ethan flashed the hall light and Mike flashed the flashlight at Penelope.

Penelope was cringing and twitching from the continuous flashing of the lights, and she could barely cover her eyes. Then Penelope screeched in frustration as she quickly ran deeper into the hallway.

Mike and Ethan stopped flashing the lights, as they breathed heavily from screaming. Then Ethan flashed on the hall light and saw that no one was there, so he sat up and started checking the cameras, while Mike took his seat.

"Where are they?" Mike asked, as he rubbed his head.

"Max and Brian are back on the stage, but they're looking over here, and I only see Penelope's back from the camera," Ethan said, as he was looking at the camera where Penelope was.

"Is she moving?" Mike asked, as he leaned over and looked at the camera monitor.

They saw that Penelope's back was towards the camera, and that her hand was on her face. Then the camera flickered and became very fuzzy, so Ethan smacked the monitor with his hand. He immediately regretted his decision because when the camera went back on, Penelope's face was right in the camera. Her eyes were all black with large white pupils, and her mouth was wide open as she screamed at the camera, and the sound echoed in the guard's room. Ethan and Mike jumped, as Ethan quickly flicked the camera to a different room. The two guards had their hands over their hearts, as they looked at each other in surprise.

"Screw this... SCREW THIS!" Ethan said in anger.

"What is it man?" Mike asked.

"After this night, screw this! We're breaking them. We're breaking them ALL!" Ethan said with more fury as his face became a little red, and he started checking the cameras.

Mike went back to work checking the hallway, as he kept a little more quieter since he knew Ethan was furious at this point.

 _Time Skip to 6:00:_

Ethan and Mike were able to survive the rest of the night, although Penelope and the other animatronics gave them problems. When the clock rang at six, Ethan and Mike were relieved to know that their shift was over. After packing their stuff, which was basically Ethan putting his flashlight in his pocket, they both quickly exited the office after checking to see that the animatronics were in their places with the cameras.

However, as Mike and Ethan passed through the first floor, Mike heard a low creak from a distance behind them. He turned around as his eyes widened, as he quickly tapped Ethan on the shoulder, and Ethan turned around as his eyes also widened. They saw Penelope standing in front of the door from the stairway to the first floor, with dark eyes and a horrendous grin on her face that made their spines tremble. Immediately, Ethan and Mike turned and ran out of the party place. Penelope watched them run while chuckling, and then she turned around to head back upstairs.

Ethan and Mike ran towards the van and quickly jumped in and closed the doors; Mike next to Foxy in the back, and Ethan in the passenger seat in the front.

"What happened?" Lily asked, concerned as to why they ran into the car.

"Step on it Lily. Step on it!" Mike said quickly and nervously, and Lily turned and started the van.

"What be rattlin' yer bones lads?" Foxy asked.

"That freaking poodle was behind us when we were leaving," Mike said, as he wiped the sweat off of his head.

"Did she hurt you two?" Lily asked.

"No. She was just staring at us like a creep. But then again... they're ALL CREEPY!" Ethan shouted with annoyance, as he waved his hands in the air.

Lily stopped the van at a red light, and then she turned towards Ethan and started petting his shoulder so that he would calm down.

"There there Ethan. It's alright now. Calm down," Lily said, soothingly, which made Ethan take a breath in and out slowly.

After a few minutes of silence, Ethan turned to Lily and said,

"We're breaking them tonight. No more playing games, cat and mouse. We're taking them down tonight," Ethan announced.

"Are you sure Ethan?" Lily asked, a little surprised that her brother was so determined.

"That poodle and her lackeys are menaces to life. We can't let them go on another day. They kept coming and she almost got into the room. It's only been the second night and it feels more like a forth night at Freddy's. No. We're not taking the chance. We're all going tomorrow and finishing this," Ethan said, as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"If ye be willing to break 'em, me be ready to tear 'em apart," Foxy said, as he took the cover off of his hook to show that he was ready to fight.

Ethan turned towards Foxy and smirked, and then Mike said,

"I got your backs dudes. We'll take them out."

"Don't get over your heads boys. As relentless and crafty as Penelope and the other two have been, we have to be careful, or else we'll be the ones broken," Lily said calmly as she was driving, and then Foxy covered his hook, as Mike sat back, and Ethan relaxed.

"We need a plan before we can execute them, but for now we need to focus on resting up. We don't know what will happen, so let's get as much rest as we can," Lily said, and the other guys agreed.

 **What a night huh?**


	15. Chapter 15 Night Three, Penelope

**I decided to post this today because I'm going to be busy tomorrow. Enjoy.**

After resting until noon, the Midnight Fighters came together to talk about plans and back-up plans, in case if something went wrong. Mostly, their plans relied on them staying together and fighting or sneaking up on the enemy, especially if one person becomes the distraction and the others attack out of nowhere. Afterward, the Midnight Fighters prepared themselves for the night ahead.

- _In Penelope's place: Near Night-_

"What should we do? We almost had them." -Max

"We'll get those fools this time." -Brian

"Let's be cautious." -Penelope

"Why? You saw them. They ran for the hills." -Max

"They were both guys. Before it was one guy and one girl, but last night it was two guys." -Penelope

"That means..." -Brian

"What does it mean? I don't get it." -Max

"It means there are more of them we are dealing with you idiot." -Brian

(Brian smacks Max on the back of his head, but not too hard.)

"Oh... and ouch." -Max

"We can't let them escape this time. We attack them tonight, or I'll attack both of YOU instead." -Penelope

"... Yes Penelope." -Max and Brian

(They salute Penelope, as she walks away.)

"We're gonna die." -Max

(Brian smacks Max over the head but harder.)

"OUCH!" -Max

 _-Night: Five minutes before 12:00-_

The Midnight Fighters were able to sneak into the guard's room without being spotted by Max and Brian on the first floor, especially Foxy since he was to be a 'surprise attack.' For this confrontation, Lily sat on one of the seats near the middle of the desk, Foxy stood under the table hiding since the front of the table was covered from view, and Mike and Ethan stood behind Lily near the corner walls of the room with their shotguns on hand. Lily's magnum was on her side holster that stood on her belt with her shotgun strapped on her back, and Foxy had removed the black covering off of his hook, ready to strike.

When the clock stroke twelve, Lily checked the cameras to see where the animatronics were. Max and Brian stood near the entrance of the first floor door to the stairway, and Penelope was already at the stairway. Lily looked forward towards the dark void down the hallway, and then she pressed on the hall light. Mike held in a yelp, Ethan looked on with a more stern expression, and Lily had a stoic expression when they saw Penelope standing halfway down the hall with dark eyes.

Lily breathed in and out, and then she breathed in again and asked,

"Penelope Poodle, may we please have a moment to speak to one another? A 'heart to heart,' if you don't mind?"

Penelope's eyes narrowed, but then they opened up and turned back into their normal pink ones as she lowered her head slightly.

"Lower weapons, and turn off the light," Penelope instructed in a deep, feminine voice that held a pinch of robotic static in it.

Lily nodded and she turned off the light, as Mike and Ethan lowered their guns so that they held them with one hand. After a moment, Lily heard clanking sounds as they stopped, and then she saw Penelope's head slowly emerge from the darkness of the hallway, as Penelope slowly stepped into the room. Penelope stood in front of the desk, but not too close, and said,

"It's not very often that a person would want to speak to my kind. It's rare, but you don't seem normal."

Lily said, "After all I've seen and heard, I don't consider myself normal either."

Penelope chuckled, and then she asked, "So, what is on your mind that you would want to talk? Besides probably wanting to break us?"

"I want to know if you have been killing the night guards, and for what reason. Maybe we can compromise so that the night guards won't be killed anymore," Lily replied.

Penelope raised an eyebrow, and then she started to chuckle and laugh out loud.

"What can you people do for me? Can you go back in time? Can you erase the past and change the present? There is **nothing** that you people can do to suppress my urge for blood to be spilled. I do as I please and I don't need to compromise with anyone, especially little vermin like yourselves," Penelope said.

Then Penelope's eyes darkened, and her body extended a little taller as she crouched a little bit, and lifted her hands up to show three claws on each of her hands spiking up from the fingertips.

"You know almost to nothing of what lurks in the shadows, of what creeps in the **dark** , of what scampers and scurries through the shades of midnight until dawn... there is no peace for those who **dare** to tread within our walls... no safety for those who think they are brave enough to try... only survival," Penelope said, as her toothy grin became wider.

Although nervous, Ethan, Mike, and Lily were able to stand their grounds and keep their composure. Then Penelope continued and said,

"So let me ask you this dearies... **Can you survive THIS NIGHT?!** "

Penelope extended forward, as she reached with one of her claws towards Lily in an attempt to grab her. Ethan and Mike pulled up their weapons and Lily pushed herself back with the wheeling chair that she sat on. However, Penelope was surprised to see something jump up from under the desk and grab her hand, which halted her attack.

"You... red fox of Freddy's," Penelope said, surprised, as she was able to recognize Foxy while he held her attacking claw with his hand by her wrist.

"How'd ye know where me come from?" Foxy asked, as he and Penelope struggled for control with their arms.

"I know many things being the head of my place. Freddy knows of us as well since he is head of your own place. Well, you _used_ to have your own place. Hmph. So _sorry_ to hear that it's been closed," Penelope said, emphasizing her last sentence with sarcasm and a smile.

"Do not consider yerself 't be any different soon," Foxy said, with a slight smile on his face.

"HA HA HA! You speak like the bold pirate that you show, but behind that hook..." Penelope said, as she brought her face closer to Foxy's with her fully darkened eyes, and whispered,

"I see a sad little boy who hides behind a curtain of guilt and despair!"

Foxy's eyes widened in surprise, and then Penelope tried to attack him with her other clawed hand. However, Foxy was able to stop her attack with his hooked hand, and they both stood struggling for control.

Ethan and Mike were unsure if they should shoot, and Lily stood up from her chair in surprise. Then Lily looked towards the camera monitor on the desk, and she saw that Max and Brian were on the move towards them.

' _We can't fight all three of them at once. Penelope is too strong just on her own. Foxy won't last long holding her back either,_ ' Lily thought, as she saw that Penelope was actually pushing Foxy back with more ease than expected.

' _Why... is... she... so... powerful?! Almost... like... Freddy's strength... but more..._ ' Foxy thought, as he struggled to hold Penelope back.

"What's the matter pirate fox? Can't handle the pressure of the wind on your sails?" Penelope taunted, as her mouth opened wider, showing that she was getting ready to bite.

Foxy tried to hold her back a little longer, and then clicking was heard near the sides of himself and Penelope. Two shots were fired, as Penelope pulled back away from Foxy, while he let go of her wrist. Ethan and Mike were able to shoot Penelope on the sides of her face so that she would release Foxy.

"Let's go!" Lily called out to the three, as she stood in the open doorway of the door that was in the back of the room.

Ethan, Mike, and Foxy immediately followed Lily through the door to escape Penelope.

Max and Brian were able to make it into the room, as they saw that Penelope had her hands on her face, although she wasn't screaming in pain or anything.

"What happened?" Max asked, as he saw that Penelope was covering her face, and that the back door was open.

"They escaped? Why are you letting them go?" Brian asked, although he took a step back cautiously.

Penelope started to giggle, chuckle, and then laugh almost uncontrollably, as she kept her hands on her face, which made Brian and Max nervous. Then Penelope removed her hands from her face to reveal that her face was not punctured by the bullets, and the bullets actually fell off from her face into her hands.

"I feel sorry for them... thinking that it was sooo easy to get rid of me... Well, let's see what will happen to the prey now... after all... **I enjoy the CHASE!** " Penelope said, as she dropped the bullets to the ground by turning over her hands.

"Take no prisoners... in 3..." Penelope said, as she walked over the desk and stood in front of the open door, while Brian and Max stood ready behind her.

"2..."

" **1..."**

" **GO!"** Penelope instructed in a dark and twisted voice, as she charged forward, while Brian and Max followed.


	16. Chapter 16 Night Three, Penelope Part 2

"Where are we going?" Ethan asked Lily, as all four of them were running down a long, dark hallway.

"I figured it would be better to fight them separately than all three at once. Penelope looked like she could take on two or more of us, and I didn't want to take the risk," Lily replied.

"So we split them up and take each of them down, right?" Mike asked.

"Yes," Lily replied.

"But ye lads and lass can't fight 'em alone, especially not Penelope. She be a powerful one," Foxy said.

"That's why one of us needs to distract her, while the others get rid of Brian and Max. Then the other three can help destroy her together with the one," Lily said.

"But how are we-" Ethan was cut off when they heard a distant screech heading their way.

"She's coming!" Mike said.

Then they all came to a halt, as the hallway divided into two separate hallways.

"Now what?" Ethan said.

"Foxy, Mike, go right. Ethan and I will go left," Lily said.

"But how do we know where these halls go?" Ethan asked.

"Management told us that the entrances of the door behind the office are all connected. We'll eventually find each other if we keep moving," Lily said.

"That's right, and if Penelope follows any of us, then that group distracts her," Mike said, and the other three nodded.

"Let's hurry, and stay alive," Ethan said, and then the two groups split up.

"Where did they go?" Brian asked, as the three dog animatronics came to a stop at the two-way hallway end.

"I can hear them... they ran separately..." Penelope said, as she listened keenly to the fading footsteps, and she added,

"You two go right, I'll take the left."

Brian and Max nodded, as they turned and ran through the right hallway, while Penelope ran through the left.

Mike and Foxy were running through the hall when they had to take a left turn and run down another hallway. When they made it to the end of the hallway, they had to run down a staircase that led into a very large and dark room. This dark room was square-shaped, with broken down conveyor belts on the sides of the walls, and very long and dirty tables near the center of the room. There was a balcony with a staircase to the left of it that overlooked the whole room, and the entrance where Foxy and Mike came through was on the bottom right side of the balcony. There were wires hanging on the ceiling, the paint on the walls was chipping and peeling off, although it made no difference since the place was dark and only two light bulbs on the ceiling were functional, but the ceiling was very high up. There were five other doors: two on one wall, two on another, and one on the opposite side of the balcony. Four of the doors had holes and scratches on them, two of them had no door handles, and three of them were broken in half which had one with no bottom, one with no top, and one broken down the middle.

Mike and Foxy quickly scanned the room and saw that no one else was there, and they noticed old and torn clothing pieces were scattered around the room, and most of them were in piles on the tables.

"Aye. I can sense that there be trouble here before. It be one of the worst kinds," Foxy said, as he and Mike were slowly walking deeper into the room.

"What kind?" Mike asked, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Then Foxy and Mike turned towards the ground that was just below the balcony, and they noticed that the floor was a bit cracked and that there was a red, splattered stain on that part of the wooden floor.

"Death," Foxy replied, as Mike gulped.

Then they heard the sounds of crackling metal from the hallway that they came from.

"Someone's coming for us, or more than one," Mike said.

"Let's buckle our bootstraps and hide until we can see 'em," Foxy said, and Mike nodded.

Foxy and Mike ran towards one of the broken doors and quickly entered it to hide. Mike stood looking out to see who was coming with only half of his face halfway passed the door since he didn't want to be seen, and Foxy stood in the room as he prepared himself to fight. After about twenty seconds, Max and Brian came through the hallway entrance and walked down the stairs, as they were scanning the area to see if they could find anyone.

"Remember, Penelope said 'take no prisoners,'" Brian said, as Max chuckled and grinned wickedly.

"They're coming to kill us," Mike whispered to Foxy.

"But Penelope not be with them. She must have went for Ethan and Lily," Foxy whispered back.

"Then we have to get rid of these two and find them," Mike whispered, and Foxy nodded.

Mike went ahead deeper into the room and found that, on the opposite side of the broken door, was another hallway that went left. He turned around and nodded towards Foxy, as Foxy nodded back. Mike quickly hid behind a table that was toppled over near the door, as Foxy stepped out of the room.

"Hey laddies! Lookin' fer someone?" Foxy called out to Brian and Max, as the two dog animatronics turned towards him.

"Well well, the Pirate Fox of Freddy's. Penelope told us about you and the others before you came here. Of course, I didn't think that you would have joined with these people, traitor," Brian said.

"Hehehe, your going to regret helping them," Max added, with a grin.

"Ye not know what yer speakin' of. Me haven't betrayed ye because me was never on yer side!" Foxy said, and then he turned and ran into the room he came from.

"We'll make you wish you were, and regret that your not!" Brian shouted, as he ran after Foxy, and Max followed him.

Foxy ran through the room towards the hallway, and he continued running through the hall. Brian and Max followed Foxy through the hallway, and then Mike rose up from his hiding spot and clicked back his shotgun as he quietly followed after them.

"Where do we go?" Ethan asked Lily, as they were standing in front of a fork in the hall which had two paths.

"I'm not sure. That depends on who followed us," Lily replied, as she turned to see who was coming after them.

Ethan also turned to look, and after a couple of seconds of seeing nothing, a dark figure appeared at the end of the hallway. Lily and Ethan's eyes widened as they recognized that the figure was Penelope since her eyes were all black with large white pupils.

"We have to separate. She can't follow both of us," Lily said.

"Will you be okay if she follows you? I don't know this place that well," Ethan asked.

"Yes. But if she follows you, will you be okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I will," Ethan replied, as they both started to back up towards the hall entrances, Ethan to the left and Lily to the right.

Penelope noticed both of them, and she started to growl, as she reached out her claws to the wall of the hallway. Then she started to run forward towards Ethan and Lily, as her claws scratched against the metal walls, which made sparks fly from her claws and the walls. Ethan and Lily quickly ran into their respective halls halfway through, and then they turned and waited to see where Penelope was going to go.

When Penelope stood before the two entrances, she looked towards the left hall where Ethan was, and then she looked towards the right hall where Lily was. After a few seconds, Penelope grinned wickedly and started walking through the right hall.

 _'Oh no!_ ' Ethan thought, as he turned and continued running through the hallway he was in, since he couldn't take the risk of following behind Penelope since she saw him already.

' _I need to find another way, hold on Lily,'_ Ethan thought, as he clicked back his shotgun.

Lily gasped when she saw Penelope walking towards her way, and she immediately turned and started to run. She looked behind her a few times, but Penelope was only walking towards her, although Lily still ran. The hallway Lily was in was pretty long, but she was able to see a dim light at the end of the hallway, which she was drawing closer to.

' _Oh good, a way out_ ,' Lily thought, as she kept running.

While still running, Lily squinted her eyes a bit when she noticed someone ahead of her. As she drew closer, she noticed a woman standing near a railing just outside of the hallway, and a man standing more inside of the hallway almost behind the woman. The woman had black hair to her waist and wore a pink shirt and blue pants, while the man had black hair and wore a blue uniform with a hat. Before Lily could call out to ask who they were, she saw that the man's hands were in fists and that his shoulders were shaking, like if he was angry. The woman, who's back was turned to Lily like the man, had her arms crossed and stood leaning on her right leg, as if she was upset. Then Lily gasped, as she saw that the man quickly ran towards the woman and pushed her over the railing. She heard the woman scream, and she saw the man immediately freeze, and then he ended up on his knees while covering his face.

Lily ran quickly ahead and she was able to make it outside of the hallway to the extra platform that had the railing. She looked over the railing and noticed that she was on a balcony. Although Lily saw the woman being pushed off, she didn't see anyone on the ground below. After a moment of confusion, Lily looked around, and she didn't see the man either.

"Wh-What? But, I saw a man, and a woman... What-" Lily said, but then she heard the clanking of metal and realized that Penelope was still walking after her.

Lily looked to her left, and she saw a staircase that led to the ground floor.

"RAH!" A roar was heard from the hallway, and Lily knew that Penelope wasn't walking anymore.

Lily quickly ran down the staircase to the ground level. She ran across the room towards the first door on her left when she noticed it. She stood just behind the worn-down door, as she peeked into the room to see that Penelope stood on the balcony while looking around. Penelope quickly climbed down the stairs as she looked at the ground. Lily was wondering why Penelope was looking at the ground, and then she looked at her shoes. There was dust on the bottom of her shoes from how dirty the floors were, but then Lily's eyes widened as she peeked through the door and saw that Penelope was looking right towards the door and they made eye contact.

"I see yooou," Penelope said, with a dark grin, and then Lily turned around and started running through the room towards the other hallway on the other side.

 _'The floor is so dusty that my shoes leave footprints. So there's no way I can hide from her,'_ Lily thought, as she continued running down the hallway, while she heard Penelope following after her from a pretty long distance away.

"You. Won't. **Escape. ME!** " -Penelope

 _Ethan (Few Minutes before Lily went to balcony):_

Ethan ran down the rest of the hallway quickly until he made it into the large room with the balcony. He emerged from an entrance that was to the left of the balcony where the stairs led to the ground level. Then he heard movement on his right, as he carefully looked over and saw Foxy luring Max and Brian into a room with a broken door. Foxy ran into the room, and Brian and Max followed after him.

 _'Where is he leading them? And where is Mike? Is he hiding? Well, if we could quickly take out these two, then Penelope will be the only target. Hold on a little longer Lily. I'm bringing the cavalry,'_ Ethan thought, as he quickly and quietly entered the room with the broken door.


	17. Chapter 17 Night Three, Penelope Part 3

_Lily:_

Lily ran across the hallway that she was in, and she was able to make it to the end into a room that was pretty large and rectangular shaped. It was pretty dark, and there were many large clothing baskets with wheels spread out around the room, and shelves with old fabrics and clothing in them on the walls. There were also broken machine parts piled up near the center of the room, and crates that stood stacked up near the four corners of the room.

Lily quickly ran across the room to where the machine pile was in the center of the room, and she hid behind it while looking towards the entrance where she came from with her magnum in hand. After a minute of silence, Lily heard the clanking of metal getting louder and louder, and then she saw Penelope quickly step into the room. Lily ducked a little lower, but she still watched Penelope, although it was hard to see her besides her glowing white pupils in the darkness.

Penelope stood tall as she looked around the room from where she was, and she was taller than the entrance of the door from extending herself. Then she started walking forward and looking around the room for Lily.

"There's no reason to hide. I'll find you anyway. Your trapped here girl, and you **WON'T** get away," Penelope said, as she added a little chuckle at the end of her sentences.

When Penelope came closer, Lily started to move around the pile of machine parts so that she was on the opposite side of Penelope. Then Lily ducked lower when Penelope turned towards the machine pile. After staring at it for a few seconds, Penelope turned around and continued scanning the room for any movement. Lily was slowly moving back, away from where Penelope was, as she was trying to head back to the doorway where she came from. However, Penelope suddenly stopped walking, which made Lily stop walking to.

After a moment of silence, Penelope started to giggle, and then she started to laugh wholeheartedly. Then she immediately turned around with a sick grin on her face, while Lily hid behind the crates near the entrance.

"I know your still in here. But how foolish of me to leave the door open behind me," Penelope said, as she quickly headed towards the door, grabbed a crate, and placed it in front of the door to block the entrance.

However, when Penelope grabbed another crate and turned it to her side, her eyes widened to see Lily looking up at her from behind the crate. Penelope was actually surprised to see Lily, while Lily wished that she didn't see her. Then Lily quickly lifted her gun and shot Penelope in the face, which made Penelope's head jerk up from the impact. As Lily ran passed her and dodged, Penelope held onto her nose with one hand, and tried to swipe at Lily with the other.

"You LITTLE BRAT! YOU SHOT MY NOSE! MY MOST BEAUTIFUL FEATURE!" Penelope screamed out as she shook her head, and then she saw that Lily ran through the other doorway.

" **Come. BACK. HEEEEERRRREEE!** " Penelope screamed out, as she went down on all fours and started running after Lily.

Lily was able to run out of the room, and she ran down a short hallway that led into another large room that was square with the same big clothing baskets on wheels, and metal scraps and pipes scattered around the room. There was no where to really go, and Lily knew that Penelope was moving faster since she heard her footsteps speed up.

 _'I can't escape... but that doesn't mean I won't fight,_ ' Lily thought, as she quickly ran behind a basket cart that was near the door entrance and hid behind it with her magnum locked and loaded.

In about less than ten seconds, Penelope charged into the room and skidded to a halt while on all fours and knocking about seven basket carts over.

" **Where** **ARE YOU GIRL! I will FIND YOU!** " Penelope screamed out, as she started looking around while walking on all fours.

Lily was able to see a clear shot of Penelope, especially her back legs, as she aimed towards the knees. Then Lily fired two shots, and was able to hit one of Penelope's knees, and just above the other knee, although it still did damage.

"RAAAAHH!" Penelope yelled out, as her back legs fell down on her messed up knee and leg.

Penelope turned towards where Lily shot from, but she saw that Lily was running away from that spot.

" **I'll get you!"** Penelope said, as she turned towards where Lily was running to, and with her messed up back legs, she was able to stand up on two feet and still move forward, although slower than usual.

Lily turned towards Penelope, and while still running, she was able to fire three more shots at Penelope to her shoulder, elbow, and the knee that she missed. However, although injured, Penelope was still able to move towards Lily while ignoring the pain. Lily tried to reload her magnum and dodge Penelope, but she was too quick and grabbed her by her arm.

Then Penelope took Lily and flung her across the room, while Lily banged into a few of the basket carts and tipped them over. Lily was able to snap out of being thrown, but Penelope already came over to her, and she grabbed her with both hands on her sides and picked her up. Lily tried to struggle out of Penelope's hold, but then Penelope threw Lily again across the other side of the room. Lily banged into more of the basket carts, and her leg hit onto a metal pipe, which really hurt and would defiantly leave a nasty bruise. Lily held her shin, as she slowly tried to stand up towards where Penelope was.

Penelope was approaching Lily again, with anger in her eyes from being shot at. Lily was able to stand at this point, and she reloaded her magnum. She extended her arm towards Penelope and aimed at her head, although Penelope anticipated that she was going to try to shoot her. So Penelope quickly extended her clawed hand forward and swiped at Lily's arm, which ended up cutting her arm and pushing the gun out of her hand and away from her to the ground.

"AHH!" Lily yelled out, as she held onto the fresh wound on her arm.

"Hahahahaha! Foolish girl. Did you think that you would be able to break ME so easily?! How stupid of you! I can't be destroyed by a mere girl, two scared boys, and one old forgotten robot fox! Your all fools! Ah hahahahahahahahaha!" Penelope taunted as she continued to laugh while looking towards Lily.

Lily held onto her arm, and she looked up at Penelope as she continued to laugh. Her knees were bended, especially the leg that hit onto the metal pipe, and she was tired from running. However, Lily felt a burning sensation of rage in her heart, as she looked towards the laughing Poodle animatronic with a righteous fury that gave her the strength to move again.

Penelope was laughing so much, that she failed to notice Lily's fury that gave her strength to leap towards her face. However, when Penelope started to feel pain was when she stopped laughing and started screaming. Penelope wasn't able to react at all, besides screaming and howling in pain.

Lily had leapt towards Penelope's face, as she reached forward with both hands and grabbed onto Penelope's eyeballs. She held onto them with a vice-like grip, and then she pulled back, while keeping one foot on Penelope's shoulder and the other foot on the floor. She could hear the ripping and stretching of wires and cords, as she was able to successfully rip out Penelope's eyeballs. Lily quickly moved back, away from Penelope while holding her eyes, and she noticed that the eyes were still dark and had some oil on them.

"RAAAHHHH! **RAAAAAHHHHH!** " Penelope screamed out in pain and anger, as she held onto her empty eye sockets with her hands and was moving her head back and forth.

Lily was breathing a little heavy, as she watched the frantic and angry Penelope thrashing her head back and forth from the pain of her eyes being torn out.

"YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE BEAST! MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES! I WILL **BREAK YOU!** " Penelope screeched, as she still held onto her face.

After a moment, Lily realized that she was still holding onto the eyes of the animatronic poodle, and she dropped them from a shiver going up her spine. When the eyes hit the floor and made a thud, Penelope stopped screaming and looked towards where she heard the noise. Lily knew that Penelope wasn't done yet, so she took her shotgun that she kept on her back and was saving for a moment when she couldn't move and shoot, and clicked it back.

"You **will PAY!** " Penelope screeched out, as she tried to run towards Lily.

However, Penelope was abruptly stopped when a hook entered the side of her mouth and pulled her to her left side.

"Ye not doing anythin' to the lass, beastie!" Foxy yelled, as he yanked on Penelope's mouth with his hook so that she was still disoriented and couldn't strike him.

"YOU! Where are the other two... I'LL **KILL YOU!** " Penelope screamed out, as she tried to pull away from Foxy.

"No WAY!" a scream was heard, as Mike jumped in and aimed his gun at the right side of Penelope's mouth and shot her right, jaw hinge off.

However, before Penelope could scream, Foxy pulled back really hard and tore through the left side of Penelope's mouth while breaking the jaw hinge off too. Penelope screamed out from her jaw being disconnected from the top of her mouth, as it fell open wide on her chest.

"I'll DESTroy You All," Penelope said, but then Ethan jumped out from the darkness of the room and stood almost under Penelope's mouth while aiming his shotgun into her mouth up to her head.

"Wrong again," Ethan said, as he shot right into her head and it jerked up and back.

Ethan was able to move away from Penelope as he stood in front of Lily, while Penelope started to twitch, spark, and convulse until she finally fell forward onto the ground, and stopped moving after a few seconds.

After waiting to make sure that she was out, Foxy came closer to her and touched her head.

"She be out of commission," Foxy said, and he stood up.

Lily, Ethan, and Mike signed in relief as they put their guns away. Mike noticed that Lily's magnum was on the floor, and he picked it up and gave it to her.

"Thank you Mike," Lily said, as she took her gun and put it away.

"Your welcome," Mike said, and then he noticed the cut on her arm, since the slits of blood were gleaming in the darkness.

"Lily, your hurt," Mike said with concern, as Ethan turned to look, and Foxy came closer.

"It's okay. It's just a cut. It could have been worse," Lily said, as she held onto her arm.

"Your still hurt though. Let's get out of here quickly and then we'll fix it," Ethan said, and the other three agreed.

Foxy took the liberty of carrying Lily out since she had a hard time of walking from the bruise on her leg and being tired, while Ethan and Mike looked around really quick to make sure that there was no trace of them.

"Foxy," Lily said to him, as he looked down to her and replied,

"Aye lass?"

"How did you guys get rid of the other two? Brian and Max," Lily asked.

"It be nothin' really lass. Mike and Ethan came up behind 'em and shot while I took me hook and cut off their heads," Foxy said, as Lily nodded slowly, and then leaned her head on his shoulder, since she was still tired.


	18. Chapter 18 Night Three-Day Four

After getting into the van, Ethan drove back to the house. Mike was able to call a family member of his on the phone to ask how to dress a wound, while Foxy returned back to the shed to rest up, and Ethan went to get the first aid kit. Lily stood in the kitchen, while Mike was talking on the phone in the other room, and Ethan was looking for the first aid kit in the bathroom. She held a damp cloth on the cut on her arm, as she sat on a tall stool near the kitchen sink. As she kept the cloth firmly on her arm, she was looking out the window towards where the shed was.

' _You survived,_ ' A voice said in Lily's mind, and she knew who it was.

' _Yes, we did, Golden Freddy,_ ' Lily replied to the yellow bear, who stood sitting on the ground near a dark corner of the room that was to Lily's left.

' _You did well. I'll be honest, I didn't expect that you were going to rip out her eyes, but you did what was necessary,_ ' Golden Freddy said to Lily's mind.

' _Like what you did to Sofia and Zack?_ ' Lily asked in her mind with a hint of irritation.

' _Your still upset about what we did to them right?_ ' Golden Freddy asked in almost a whisper, as he looked down to the ground.

" _We?"_ Lily asked.

" _I carry the will of the others with me, since they still can't move their animatronic forms yet... It wasn't just me there... That's why I snapped like I did..."_ Golden Freddy replied.

Lily took a moment to think about that, since now she understood why Golden Freddy said 'we' and 'our' when he was yelling at Zack and Sofia. Lily breathed in and out softly, and she said,

' _I see... but I still didn't want anyone to die. That wasn't my goal.'_

' _But you know why I couldn't let them live. They've already caused trouble for everyone who is associated with the animatronics and places that they are in... and they threatened you, just like they did to the owners... It had to stop. I couldn't let them b-b-bully anyone else to hide their horrid deeds,_ ' Golden Freddy said.

' _I understand... but can you please not kill people anymore? Even if you think they deserve it, and even if they might, please don't kill people,_ ' Lily asked Golden Freddy, as she looked towards him with a pleading expression in her eyes.

Golden Freddy stood silent for awhile, and then he looked up at Lily and noticed her expression. He signed and replied,

' _I won't kill people then. Only if I don't have the choice.'_

Lily was at least satisfied by Golden Freddy's answer, and she nodded towards him. Then Golden Freddy faded away.

"I found the first aid kit," Ethan said as he just walked into the kitchen, unaware that Golden Freddy was there.

"Okay, I'm here. I know what to do about the cut," Mike said as he entered the room while putting his phone in his pocket.

"Okay," Lily said, as she fully turned around on the stool, with her back towards the window.

"Let's fix that up," Ethan said, referring to the wound.

Mike and Ethan were able to clean and cover Lily's wound, while using ointment and butterfly stitches to close the cuts, and wrapping it up with a gauze pad placed on the wound and an ace bandage wrapped around her arm. After this, Lily went upstairs to her room to sleep, while Ethan went up to his room, and Mike went to the guest bedroom downstairs to sleep.

 _Next Morning-_ _Penelope Poodle's Party Doodle:_

In the morning of the next day, at Penelope's place, the owner/manager came into the building first and found the broken animatronics in the old factory section of the place. He called a few friends and asked them to come over, while closing the place down and canceling any appointments. When the other people came, they were the owners of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and the owner of Allen Alligator's Restaurant.

"My gosh, you too huh?" -Allen's owner

"Like ours too," -Freddy's owner (1)

"But ours went missing," -Freddy's owner (2)

"I wonder where they went?" -Freddy's owner (1)

"It doesn't matter. Since the Azalars aren't around anymore, we don't have to worry anymore," -Allen's owner

"They weren't very good people, but they shouldn't have died like that," -Freddy's owner (2)

"'Eye for an eye' in my opinion," -Allen's owner

"Then should we pay for the animatronics madness as well? Even though the Azalars forced us to keep the businesses going, we never tried to fight them. Should we pay for covering up?" -Freddy's owner (3)

"..." -Allen's owner

"I'm free..." -Penelope's owner

"What?" -Freddy's Owner (2)

"I'm free. I'm Free! I don't have to cover up for those devious people. I can close this place down and set it on fire! I'm FREE!" -Penelope's owner

"I guess you could say... we're _all_ free," -Allen's owner

 **Sorry if it's a bit short, but I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	19. Chapter 19 Day Four- Afternoon

In the afternoon, the Midnight Fighters gathered together to talk about three other places that were pretty close to one another. They looked over them on police reports, and they found missing persons' reports, but no murder reports or mysterious deaths on one of the places. The other two seemed cleaned, but they wanted to check them anyway, so they made a plan...

"Should we split up? It might be more dangerous that way," Ethan asked, as he stood standing in the living room, while leaning against a wall.

"Well, they don't usually get rough until later nights, so it probably won't be so bad," Mike said, while sitting on the couch.

"He's right. Besides, this place only needs one guard so it shouldn't be as bad as Penelope's place," Lily said, while also sitting on the couch.

"Y-You think so too?" Mike asked her, with a little stutter and a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Lily nodded towards him, although she didn't notice the blush. The they turned towards Foxy, who sat on a separate seat from the couch, when he said,

"Me thinks it be better t' kill two bir's with one stone."

"Alright. Then we'll split up: Lily and me will go to 'Wild Time Cove,' while you and Mike go to the other two places. Sounds fair?" Ethan asked, and Lily, Mike, and Foxy nodded.

"Okay. Then we'll get ready today and go tomorrow night. I want to make sure your cut heals well Lily," Ethan said, and Lily nodded and said,

"I can move it better."

"Good. Let's take a break and then we'll get ready. It's a long drive and I have to call the hotel to make sure that they have room," Ethan said, and the others started to stand up.

"Hotel?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. It's a pretty cheap hotel so it'll last. We're only staying for about a week, so it'll be fine," Ethan said, and Mike nodded.

 _In some place:_

"I told you didn't I? But you fools didn't want to listen." Cr

"Oh don't be like that. We didn't realize that they were stronger than we thought." Ki

"They have one of our own with them after all." Le

"But I'm sure they won't win again, after all..." Ki

"They're out numbered..." Le

"Don't fail... Leroy" Cr

As they were packing extra supplies that Mike returned with from the gun shop, Foxy was helping Mike pack, while Ethan and Lily were helping each other pack.

While Ethan and Lily were discussing the idea of bringing the small grenades from the gun shop, Mike was watching Lily as a pink tint encompassed his face.

"Ye be watching Lily, eh Mike?" Foxy asked, noticing Mike.

Mike quickly turned away and looked down at his bag, while his cheeks heated up from embarrassment.

"Uh, well, y-yeah. I mean, I've been observing her from a distance and, she's just so... so..." Mike replied, as he made a quick glance towards Lily and looked away again.

Then Mike whispered, "I really like Lily. She's so respectable, beautiful, and she's freaking tough."

Foxy thought about this, and then he thought about a certain animatronic bear in the shed. His ears lowered a little, as he realized that this could be a problem later, so Foxy said,

"Eh, Mikey lad... me thinks it not be a good idea to tread upon a shore where another ship lies at harbor."

Mike thought about that, but then he looked at Foxy and asked, "What?"

"Lily is older than ye lad. N' me thinks she's not looking to host anchor yet. I don't want t' get yer hopes down, but I think Lily fancies ye more as a friend," Foxy said, in a lower voice so that Ethan and Lily wouldn't hear.

Mike looked downward in thought, and then he looked towards Lily and whispered, "-Sign- Yeah, your right..."

Foxy nodded, and then Mike looked back at him and added, "But who knows? After all of this is over, I'll tell Lily how I feel, and I'll see what she thinks."

Mike shrugged, and then he continued packing his bag, while Foxy face-palmed gently so that Mike wouldn't notice.

-

"Okay, are we ready?" Ethan asked, as everyone stood outside in front of the van.

"I'm ready," Lily replied.

"Us too," Mike replied, while Foxy nodded.

"Alright. Foxy, put on your hood and let's go," Ethan said, while Foxy pulled his hood over his head from the black sweater that he wore with baggy gray pants.

After getting into the van, the Midnight Fighters headed towards the hotel in another town that was pretty far away from the house. When they made it to the hotel and checked in, they stood there to rest for the night from the journey.

 _Back at the house:_

Golden Freddy reappeared in the house, as he sensed that no one was there.

' _They left earlier than I thought,_ ' Golden Freddy thought, as he teleported out of the house.

He stood in front of the shed, and then he teleported inside to see how the others were doing. When inside, Golden Freddy stood up on his feet as he walked towards the others. His eyes widened when he saw that one of them wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Golden Freddy asked the other two.

"I-I-Inside the h-house," Chica said, although she didn't move much, since she was still re-cooperating.

"He wanted to f-find a disguise," Bonnie said, as only his eyes moved to look at Golden Freddy.

"Hm... thanks. Take care of yourselves. They'll be gone for awhile," Golden Freddy said, and then he teleported straight into the house.

He stood inside of the house near a closet, as he watched the brown animatronic bear digging through the closet.

"You know this is breaking-and-entering along with thief?" Golden Freddy said, as the sounds of rummaging stopped.

Then Freddy slowly pulled himself away from the closet, as he looked towards Golden Freddy, with one eye dark and the other eye normal.

"I need to disguise myself. I don't need any trouble when I go," Freddy said.

"Your going after them?" Golden Freddy asked.

"Yes. I can't let them go alone," Freddy replied.

"They handled Penelope rather well," Golden Freddy said.

"But you don't know them like I do. The next ones are more dangerous than Penelope and Allen," Freddy said.

"Well, you seem to know them so well," Golden Freddy said.

"I've met them before. When all of the main animatronics from each place were taken to the Azalar's house, they kept us in a room to make certain repairs on us. We were able to talk to one another when they weren't in the room. I was able to 'see' them... they're dangerous. I'm not sure that they can handle the last four on their own," Freddy said.

"Four? I thought there were only six places?" Golden Freddy asked, as Freddy didn't answer.

"I need to hurry. Can you help me reach them?" Freddy asked.

Golden Freddy took a moment to think about it, and then he replied, "Take the black trench coat and baggy pants. You should also wear the fedora hat on your own to cover your head. I'll wait for you outside."

"Thanks Golden," Freddy said.

"Just get ready," Golden Freddy said casually, and then he teleported out of the house.

 **Sorry about this chapter being short again, but the next will indeed be longer. I won't post the next chapter on Saturday the seventh because I have school work I need to get done and I'll be busy for this week coming. But the next chapter will come around the fourteenth of November. I'm sorry if the wait maybe too long. See ya then. :)**


	20. Chapter 20 Night One, Wild Time Cove

"What are we going to do? If they come here?" -Bridget

"I'm sure we'll be able to take care of them." -Travis

"Besides, there are more of us then them." -Dave

"Don't get overconfident by numbers my friends. They were able to handle Penelope, and she's one of the strongest." -Jack

"So what should we do?" -Dave

"Hm... well, what do you think we should do, Leroy?" -Jack

"If they come, we will wait and watch... we'll see how they function first, and then I'll come when the time is right. Just keep them on their toes." -Leroy

The Wild Time Cove is an indoor cave-themed playground for children. The first room you enter is the reception desk, where appointments are made or where the appointed are signed in. On the right side of the room, is where there is a poster hanging on a wall with a list of safety rules for the children, especially to not stand too close to the animatronics or climb the stages to each one. The next room is a large round room with two entrances on the immediate left and right side, without doors, where kids can go to play areas like a jungle gym or an obstacle course. There were two more rooms on the further left and right sides, with doors, with the left being the staff room, and the right being the kitchen. Near the center of the room is where rows of chairs are stationed in a slight outward rounded position, in front of five evenly-spaced out stages. There was a large gray curtain that covered about a foot inward from the stages, and the sides of the outer stages. The gray color of the curtain came close to matching the stone engraved walls and ceiling that were made to make the whole place look like the inside of a cave. Behind the curtains, which rose up when the animatronics were in use, were the five animatronics of the place standing on their own stage.

Behind the stages was a main hallway that went across the stages and had two openings at the end of each side. The openings turned; left turned right and right turned left, to two other hallways. These hallways were parallel and there were two openings on one side of each one that led towards a center hallway between them. Also, there was one room in the left hallway with a door that lead to the Employees' room, where there was another door in the room used as the employee entrance into the building.

At the ends of the left and right hallways were two vents that lead to a room where only the center hallway extended to. This room was a small round room, and it was the Security guard's room. There was a medium-sized wooden desk in the center of the room, with a camera tablet on the left side of the desk, and four white buttons and three red ones on the right side embedded halfway into the desk. There was a black swirling office chair behind the table, and the room had one light bulb above the center table, which didn't light the walls so the rest of the room was very dark. The hallway walls, ceilings, and floors were all metal-looking besides the cave appearance of the main rooms.

The animatronics were based upon animals that could be found in caves:

The one on the further right stage was a Raccoon animatronic. His eyes were green, his dominant fur color was gray besides his face which was white, and his feet, hands, and a mask around his eyes were all black. He had a fuzzy tail, and the colors of it were in black and white rings. His teeth were semi-sharp, which meant the tips were shaved a bit, and he had little claws on his hands. He wore a black scarf around his neck, with a brown hat on his head with holes for his ears to go through.

The one on the right stage, closer to the middle, was a Bat animatronic. Her eyes were deep blue, and her appearance mimicked the Megabat by having all black fur. She could wrap her wings around her body and open them up, and her hands were actually three hooked claws near the tips of her wings. Her only teeth were two sharp fangs. She wore a long green scarf around her neck, and a Black bonnet on her head.

The one on the further left stage was a Dingo animatronic with brown eyes. His appearance is similar to a dog, but with a broader head, longer snout, and erect ears. His fur was all orange, with all four of his paws being pure white up to his elbows and knees, and a white tip on his tail. He wore a blue scarf around his neck.

The one on the left stage, closer to the middle, was a Stripped-back Jackal animatronic with orange eyes. His chest and stomach was a light gray, while his back, head, arms, legs, and tail were dark gray. The tip of his tail was white, and he had white stripes all along his back and neck. He wore an orange scarf around his neck.

The last animatronic on the center stage, was a Wolf animatronic with yellow eyes. His fur was all soft gray, with white fur on his chest, paws, and the end of his bushy tail. His canines were sharp, while the rest of his teeth were shaved. His nose was black, as well as the other animatronics' noses, and he wore a dark gray scarf around his neck.

The squeaking of a door opening and closing in the distance was faintly heard, as light footsteps were also heard heading from the Employees' room to the Security guard's room. When the footsteps ceased to be heard, the Wolf animatronic lifted his head up and turned away from the curtain before him. He looked at a clock, that was hanging just above the wall from his entrance into the main hallway, and it read 11:50.

 _'They came a little early... good start for them,'_ The Wolf animatronic thought, as he turned back forward.

"Who goes first when the clock strikes twelve, Leroy?" The Jackal animatronic asked the Wolf animatronic, known as Leroy.

"Bridget goes first, and Dave goes second," Leroy replied.

"Not me?" The Jackal animatronic asked, in a fake, sad tone.

"No Jack, not tonight. I want to know who we're dealing with first," Leroy replied, as Jack the Jackal animatronic nodded.

"Get ready you two," Leroy said in a deeper tone, as Bridget the Bat animatronic and Dave the Dingo animatronic turned their eyes towards him.

In the Security Room:

Lily entered the Security guard's room with a look of puzzlement, since you couldn't see the walls of the room and there was only one center light. Lily walked over to the table, as she set her small black backpack down next to it. She quickly opened her bag and found a USB drive, as she looked under the table to see a computer system that was used for the cameras. After clicking the drive into port, Lily sat up on the chair, as she reached for her phone in her pocket to call Ethan. The phone rang twice, and then Ethan answered,

"Lily? Your in?"

"Yes I am. It's pretty dark in this place," Lily said, as she looked at her desk and saw the buttons on the right and camera system on the left.

"It's supposed to mimic a cave, so maybe that's why it's so dark," Ethan said.

"I plugged in the drive to the security system," Lily said.

"Oh good. Let me see... okay... I think I'mmm... in now. Okay, I can see the building from my laptop, there are five animatronics there," Ethan said.

"Five huh? That's more than at Penelope's or Allen's," Lily said.

"Yeah, it'll be a long night if we have to break them all," Ethan said.

Then Lily heard a beeping over the phone, and Ethan said, "It's twelve. Are you ready?"

Lily stretched her hands forward, as her fingers were intertwined, and then she placed her phone on the table on speaker and said,

"I am."

 **This story is back in action! Yes!**


	21. Chapter 21 Night One, Wild Time cont

2:00 am:

Lily had figured out how to use the camera system and the buttons. There were only five cameras: one near the front entrance, one in the main cave room although the curtain blocked the animatronics, one in the main hallway with the five entrances for each animatronic and the two entrances to the other hallways, one near the vent at the end of left hallway, and the last one near the vent of the right hallway.  
The white buttons were lights that lit up four areas: the center hallway, the left hallway, the right hallway, and the main hallway. The red buttons controlled four doors: one was the door in front of the Security guard's room, the other was in the center hallway right before the left and right hallways merged to the center, and the last button closed both vent doors. Lily wasn't able to see into the center hallway very well without turning on the light. She took note of that, knowing that she would have to keep an eye there since anyone could easily hide in there.

As she looked through the cameras, Ethan was talking to her over the phone as he was using his computer system to 'see' into the place by tracking the animatronics' movements. So far, there was no movement that both Lily and Ethan saw.

"They haven't moved at all," Lily said, while checking the main hallway.

"Yeah, but that's probably a good thing. The longer they don't move, the better odds it would be that the place is normal," Ethan said.

"That would be nice," Lily said, and then asked, "How are Mike and Foxy doing?"

"I haven't gotten a word so far... oh wait... yeah, how your doing? Okay, just look around and get Foxy close to them if you can... Alright bye... -click- Yeah, Lily they're doing okay so far. They're going to see if the animatronics over there are 'alive' now," Ethan replied.

"Okay," Lily replied, as she returned her attention to the cameras.

"'Alive.' This is freaking crazy," Ethan mumbled over the phone, although Lily heard him.

"You've seen enough to know that it's true Ethan. These animatronics aren't normal at all," Lily said.

"I know. It's just cra- Lily one of them moved," Ethan said, as his casual conversation voice became deeper and quicker paced.

Lily clicked to the camera of the main hallway. She lightly gasped when she saw glowing blue eyes further away from the camera. When she pressed the light button, she was able to distinguish the animatronic as Bridget the Megabat. Lily quickly took out a pamphlet she found in the Employees' room, which showed each animatronic, along with their names.

' _Bridget the Megabat,_ ' Lily thought when she came across her picture.

Then Lily looked back at the camera screen, and she gasped and jumped a bit when she saw that Bridget was closer to and looking straight at the camera.

"You okay Lily?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. She just startled me, on the camera," Lily replied.

"Be careful Lily," Ethan said. 

4:00:

Bridget slowly worked her way towards the Security guard's room. Lily kept a close eye on her through the cameras, so Bridget couldn't move too far. When Bridget finally made it close to the left vent, she stood with her back turned towards the vent. Lily found that odd, but then she clicked the camera to the main hallway, and she saw another pair of glowing eyes, but they were brown. Lily clicked on the light and saw that the animatronic Dingo was starting to move.

"Lily, another one is moving," Ethan said.

"I see him," Lily said, as she quickly turned to the pamphlet and saw that his name was Dave Dingo.

"Lily, the other one is moving," Ethan said, as Lily switched the camera.

Her eyes widened when she saw that the Bat animatronic was close up to the camera and was reaching into the vent. Lily kept her finger on the vent door button, as she clicked the camera to the main hallway. Dave was no longer there, and Lily quickly switched the camera to the right hallway. She saw glowing eyes at the end of the hallway, and she quickly switched on the light to see the animatronic Dingo hiding half of his body between another room and the actual hallway. Then Lily heard a tumbling sound from the vent, as she quickly clicked on the vent door button and closed it. The tumbling stopped, as Lily looked towards the left vent. Then she heard tumbling again, but it was distancing itself from the vent. Lily quickly looked through the hallway cameras, and she saw that Bridget was standing further into the hallway, while Dave was closer to the camera.

"They're moving in unison," Ethan said.

"So one is distracting me, while the other one is moving closer to me," Lily said.

"They're trying to catch you off guard... Close the door," Ethan said quickly.

Lily closed the center door, as she put on the light. She saw that the door was a rusty red with large scratches all over the bottom of the door. After examining the strange door, Lily looked through the cameras and she saw that Bridget and Dave had moved further back into the left and right hallways. Lily opened the vents again, and then she opened the center door and turned on the center hall light. Her eyes widened when she saw Bridget and Dave peeking out from the further left and right entrances to the center hallway. Lily stood staring at them for a moment, and then she clicked off the light. She quickly checked the hallway cameras, And then she clicked on the center light again. Lily gasped when she saw that Bridget and Dave were peeking from the closer left and right entrances into the center hallway.

Lily closed the front door of the Security room, as she noticed that the front door was metal, and rusty red around the corners. There were also large scratch marks on the bottom of the door.

' _Why are the doors only damaged near the bottom?_ ' Lily thought, but then she heard rummaging in both vents.

She clicked the vent door buttons to close the vents, but in the moment of closing them she saw blue and brown glowing eyes in each vent.

' _I have to be very careful. They move quick, and they will take any opportunity they can get,_ ' Lily thought. 

5:50:

Lily was almost finished with the night shift. She was able to keep Bridget and Dave away from the Security guard's room, although she felt uneasy since it seemed like they were watching her more than trying to get into the room. Ethan also took note of that, as he watched their movements on his laptop.

"They're movements aren't very hostile. They seem to be more intrigued by you then threatened," Ethan speculated.

"I'm not sure which one I prefer," Lily said, which made Ethan half-smile, but she couldn't see it since they were talking on the phone.

"... I just got a message from Mike and Foxy. The place they went to is clean," Ethan said.

"That's good. They're safe," Lily said, as she switched the camera between the left and right hallways to watch Bridget and Dave.

"Yeah, it's good to know... Lily in front of you!" Ethan said quickly, as Lily looked up and clicked on the center hall light.

Her jaw dropped when she saw the Jackal animatronic standing halfway down the center hallway. He was looking at her with a smug grin and dark eyes that were all black with a white ring around the pupil. Lily quickly closed the center hallway door, as she quickly switched the camera between the left and right hallways. Bridget was in the left hall, and Dave was in the right, but the Jackal animatronic was with Dave as he stared straight into the camera. Lily quickly looked at the pamphlet and saw that the Jackal's name was Jack.

"Well, that name wasn't hard to come by," Lily whispered, and then she looked at the cameras again.

-Be~ep Be~ep-

Lily saw that the timer on her phone went off, and that it was finally six o'clock.

"Time's up. Ready to come out?" Ethan asked over the phone, since he heard the ring tone.

"I'm going to see if they went back in place first," Lily replied, as she quickly checked the cameras and saw that the animatronics weren't there.

However, what made her nervous was when she saw a quick movement in the main hallway's camera from the center entrance. Lily quickly gathered her stuff in her backpack, as she and Ethan hung up. As she put her phone in her pocket, Lily quickly and carefully peered at each corner she turned to before walking down the hallways, just in case if any of the animatronics were still there.

After getting out of the Employees' room and locking the door behind her, Lily quickly headed towards the van and entered the vehicle.

"You okay?" Ethan asked, as he started the engine of his van, while Lily put on her seat belt of the passenger seat.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I don't think they're normal," Lily said.

"Aw man," Ethan said, as he started to drive.

"Will you be okay tomorrow night?" Ethan asked.

"I will. Besides, your helping me too," Lily said, and Ethan nodded.

"Let's get Mike and Foxy," Ethan said, and Lily nodded, as they continued driving down the road.

After picking up Foxy and Mike, the Midnight Fighters headed back to the hotel to rest for the morning until noon.


	22. Chapter 22 Night Two, Wild Time Cove

_In the afternoon:_

"Are we getting close?"

"Yes. We'll probably be there in two nights."

"Can't we get there quicker?"

"No. Your just slow. Well, slower than me actually."

"-Grrr-"

"Just relax Freddy. We're almost there."

"-Sign- Okay Golden... I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's alright."

"No... I'm sorry for all of this. I don't know what I was thinking before... I caused all of this, for everyone, especially you guys and Lily... it's my fault..."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm sure the others understan-"

"But that wasn't fair of me to get all of you involved, and to bring Lily to the Pizzaria in the first place! I just, I just wanted..."

"Freddy, you can't change what has already happened, but you can make a difference now... Come on, let's keep moving."

"...Okay."

 _Night:_

"It was a lady guard. She looks quite nice." -Jack

"She has fast reflexes, and she doesn't play games." -Bridget

"She was speaking to someone on a small device on the table. Usually when they spoke, she reacted quickly and blocked us off." -Dave

"It was a phone. She was talking to someone." -Jack

"Then she isn't really alone. She has help." -Travis

"The one on the phone was named Ethan, and they mentioned two other names: Mike and Foxy. Does that ring a bell?" -Bridget

"I heard of Foxy..." -Jack

"It's them. Remember, one of our own is with them. The last time I spoke to the others, when we were together, we talked about our own groups. I remember the name Foxy, because Allen asked Freddy if he could trade him with Snake because he was annoying him." -Leroy

-Laughing-

"Quiet." -Leroy

-Silence-

"Tonight, when she returns, I'd like to give her a warmer welcome. But none of you are to touch her. I'll deal with her myself." -Leroy

"Yes sir." -Dave, Travis, Bridget

"Hehe! I finally get to move! I enjoy scaring." -Travis

"But don't engage the target, if you still want to keep your head." -Bridget

"I'll behave. Hehehehehe." -Travis

"Why are you moving so early Leroy?" -Jack

"I want all of them to come, and to make sure of that, I'll have to give her a reason to call them." -Leroy

"Genius brother. Genius." -Jack

 _Night- 12:00:_

Foxy and Mike went to the next place that they had to check, while Lily went back to Wild Time Cove and Ethan was in his van just outside of the place. After getting settled and readied in the Security guard's room, Lily kept her phone on speaker on the table, as the Night shift began.

 _4:00_

"They keep moving all around, especially that freaking Raccoon!" Ethan said over the phone.

"At least I've been avoiding them, right?" Lily asked, as she closed the center door since Travis was close to it.

"Yeah, I guess so, but it's still annoying and worrying me," Ethan said.

"Hey... what's up... we're here... okay... get ready then... not yet," voices, including Ethan's, spoke over the phone.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Oh, Mike and Foxy just came back," Ethan said.

"So soon?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. They said that the place was easier to get into and out of," Ethan replied.

"How ye be doing lass?" Foxy asked over the phone.

"Fine, for now," Lily replied, as she closed the vents when she heard noises.

"Just let us know if things get bad, and then we'll bust in," Mike said over the phone.

"I'll tell you when, don't worry," Lily replied, as she continued the Night shift.

 _5:30:_

Only thirty minutes remained for the night shift, and Lily felt that it was strange. The animatronics seemed to slowly retreat, besides Travis and Jack. After a while, Bridget and Dave were moving further back until they stood in the main hallway. At that point, Travis started moving back too until he was with Bridget and Dave. Then Lily saw that Jack did move back, but he stood near the back of the left hallway, as if he was waiting for something. Ethan was concerned by this odd behavior, since he could see it on his laptop, but Lily kept her guard up.

Then Lily started clicking the center light on and off, every two to three seconds, because she was looking for movement, and she was a little bored after waiting awhile. Then, when Lily once again clicked on the center light, her eyes widened and her hand froze on the light button when she saw the Wolf animatronic standing at the end of the center hallway. Her heart started beating faster, since she never saw the Wolf animatronic out until now. She peered over at the pamphlet that she still had, and saw that his name was Leroy.

"Lily, close the vent," Ethan said, as Lily took her hand off the light button and closed the vents.

She heard scratching from outside the vent, and a muffled laughter too. Then Lily heard heavy footsteps, as they suddenly stopped when she clicked on the center light button. Lily gasped when she saw that Leroy was moving closer to her, and that his yellow eyes were fixed on her.

"Lily, close the center door, he's fast," Ethan said, and Lily immediately closed the center door.

She breathed in and out slowly, as she sat back in the chair. However, Lily started to hear metal scratching against metal on the center door, as she heard scratching and squeaking as well. Lily clicked on the light button, as her eyes widened and she gasped while pushing herself a little back. The center door ahead of Lily was halfway up, as Leroy was seen slowly lifting it up with both of his hands. Lily watched in bewilderment, as the Wolf animatronic was lifting the door up with his clawed hands. She also noticed that his claws were pretty long and thick, and that they were scratching the bottom of door as he was pushing it up.

 _'H-He opens doors... He can open the doors!'_ Lily screamed in her mind, as she immediately closed the front door.

"What's happening?" Ethan asked.

"H-He's opening the door! The Wolf animatronic c-can open the doors!" Lily replied, as she gripped the table with one hand in fear.

"What?! He can open them?! Then let's go, let's stop him now," Ethan said.

Lily looked at the time on her phone, and she said,

"No! Don't come. Just stay outside."

"But Lily, your in danger! I'm not going to sit back and let you fend for yourself against that fatherless cretin!" Ethan said.

"Ethan, no. Just wait a minute," Lily said, as she heard a slam, and then she heard scrapping metal near the bottom of the front door.

She quickly reached in her bag and pulled out her magnum, which she kept under the table, as she readied for Leroy to come.

"Lily, you shouldn't take the risk with those things. Please!" Ethan said, with worry rising in his voice.

"Just hold on Ethan. I-I'll be okay," Lily said.

"Then why are you stuttering?!" Ethan asked, as Lily took her phone off the table and held it in her hand near her mouth.

"If I scream, then come. But no sooner," Lily said, as she saw that the front door was halfway up.

"WHAT?! Wouldn't that be too LATE?" Ethan asked.

"Just wait!" Lily said in a more commanding tone, and Ethan finally relented.

"Don't you die on me," Ethan said, although Lily didn't answer him since the door was lifted higher.

As she prepared herself for anything, Lily saw that Leroy lifted the door up just above his head, but he stopped moving. Lily found this odd, as she ended up in a stare down with Leroy. However, his eyes were all black with white rings around them as if they were outlining his irises. He stood still as he examined Lily, while she watched him to see what he was going to do. Leroy half-closed his eyes, as Lily's grip on her magnum tightened.

-Be~ep Be~ep-

The alarm on Lily's phone went off, as she looked at it and saw that it was six o'clock. She jumped a bit and looked back up when she heard the front door slam close. After a few seconds, she heard another slam from the center door, and she concluded that it was Leroy leaving. Then she quickly placed her phone on the table, as she looked through the cameras to see if she could spot Leroy moving.

When she clicked the camera to the main hallway, she only saw a flash of gray and yellow as it disappeared into the center entrance.

'He's fast... really fast. That's not good for us," Lily thought, and then she remembered that Ethan was still on the phone.

"Ethan, are you there?" Lily asked, as she placed her gun back into her backpack, and then she slipped it on her shoulders.

"Yeah I'm still here. Are you okay? I heard banging," Ethan asked.

"I am. The doors slammed down when the Wolf animatronic left. Time saved me this time," Lily said, as she picked up her phone.

"Okay good. Now get out of there already," Ethan said in relief.

"Alright, I'm coming," Lily said, as she hung up her phone, and then she opened all of the doors.

After heading out to see Ethan, Mike, and Foxy waiting for her just outside the door, Lily told them about what happened in Wild Time Cove. They all entered Ethan's van, as he started to drive and Lily finished up explaining what happened.

"Then we'll have to break them too," Ethan said.

"But there's five of them and only four of us. How are we going to break them all?" Mike asked.

"Bein' outnumbered and outmatched are two different things," Foxy said.

"That's true. We were definitely outnumbered when we were at Allen Alligator's Restaurant, and we still got out," Ethan said.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, who knows how it would have turned out," Mike said.

"But we do have two advantages," Lily said.

"What's that?" Mike asked.

"They haven't seen you guys yet, and they wouldn't expect if you guys came from the front door," Lily said.

"That's right! They wouldn't expect that," Mike said.

"So, we go tomorrow night?" Ethan asked.

"There's no night shift tomorrow night. The night after tomorrow is the next night shift, and I have an idea on what we could do, but I'm open to suggestions," Lily said, and the other guys listened intently.


	23. Chapter 23 Night Three, Wild Time Cove

"So now what boss? How will we get them tonight?" -Travis

"Me and Jack will go first." -Leroy

"Aw yeah! The deadly duo takes the stage." -Jack

"But your already on stages." -Bridget

"Shut it Bridges." -Jack

"S-So what do _we_ do?" -Dave

"Stay in the hall until I call all of you. There may be more than one person tonight." -Leroy

"This is going to be fun! Ha ha!" -Travis

"Let's get this over with." -Bridget

"Okay." -Dave

 _11:50:_

Lily entered Wild Time Cove from the usual entrance, as she made her way to the Security guard's room. She made herself comfortable when she got there, and she sat on the rolling chair, as she placed her backpack to the side of the table. Then Lily stood up and pulled the desk back about two feet from the center light. After making sure everything was in order, Lily called Ethan on her cell phone, and kept it near her ear.

When the clock stroke twelve, the night shift, once again, began.

Lily looked through the camera near the main hallway, as she saw glowing yellow eyes looking towards the camera. She breathed in and out slowly, as she clicked the camera to the right hallway. Nothing was there, but when Lily checked the left hallway, near the Employees' room and entrance, she saw Jack the Jackal standing near the further entrance to the center hallway. Then Lily clicked the camera to the right hallway, and she noticed that something just moved into the center hallway. Lily looked forward and clicked on the center hallway light, and her eyes widened a bit to see Leroy standing there. Her grip on her phone tightened a bit, as Lily clicked off the light button. After hearing a few heavy footsteps, Lily clicked on the light to see that Leroy had moved closer, and he stood a short distance away from the center door.

"Now Ethan," Lily nearly whispered into her phone so that Leroy wouldn't hear, as she kept the light on.

Another stare down between Lily and Leroy was in place, but Lily felt that something wasn't right about it.

 _In the hallway:_

Jack was waiting for Leroy's signal, as he stood waiting in the hallway. He moved a few steps forward, thinking that Leroy should call him soon, but instead he heard a click behind him and a loud pop. Jack hit face-first onto the ground with a clank, as he heard quick footsteps walking away from him.

 _Main hallway:_

Bridget, Dave, and Travis waited patiently for Jack's signal. They stood at the ready, although Travis was getting bored fast.

"How long do we have to wait? It shouldn't take this long," Travis said, as he folded his arms.

"Just wait," Bridget said.

"I'm sure they'll call us any minute," Dave said.

-Pop!-

The three animatronics immediately turned towards where the loud sound came from.

"What was that?" Travis asked, as he readied his fist to fight.

"Your deaths 'friends,'" a voice said from behind the animatronics, as they turned to see a young dude with brown hair holding a shotgun towards them.

-Bam!-

The shotgun fired, as Dave got shot in the face and fell back onto the wall. Bridget and Travis hissed as they held their clawed hands upward.

-Bam!-

Another shot was heard, as Bridget fell forward on her knees, with a shot blasted through the back of her head. Travis turned to see another guy from the right hallway with a shotgun as well. Before Travis could lung at him, something caught his mouth and pulled him back. He turned to see a red fox before his eyes, as he struggled to get his hook out of the side of his mouth.

"You dirty traitorous dog!" Travis yelled out, as he took Foxy's hook out of his mouth and lunged at him.

Foxy was able to grab his arms, as they struggled against one another.

"Like if I was ever with you guys," Foxy said, as he was pushing Travis back.

As Mike and Ethan reloaded their guns, Dave moved to get Mike while Bridget got up and turned to get Ethan. Both guys ran through the entrances to the stages as the two animatronics followed them, while Foxy fought with Travis.

 _Security guard's room:_

When the first shot was fired, Leroy turned his head towards where he heard the pop, while Lily kept her magnum on her lap. A clank was heard, as Leroy's ears perked upward. Lily thought that Leroy was going to head towards the shots, but instead, he turned towards her as his eyes became dark with white rings. His expression was angry, as he started walking towards Lily, but she was able to close both doors in time. Lily stood up from her seat, while holding her magnum and putting her phone in her pocket, as she heard banging and scrapping of metal. When she heard a bang, and then scrapping on the front door, Lily clicked back her gun and was ready to fight.

' _I thought he would have turned and left, but at least I can try to distract and escape him,_ ' Lily thought, as the front door rose up just halfway.

Leroy was crouching a bit, so she could see his face, as he took a moment to look at her. Then he growled and quickly ran into the darkness that surrounded the walls of the room. Lily quickly clicked open the door buttons, as she shot them so that they wouldn't be able to close again. She ran around the desk and stood in the middle of the room, listening for the animatronic wolf. Although the doors were open, Lily didn't want to risk running out and being caught by Leroy, especially because the hallways were very dark. After a while of waiting and listening, Lily heard a light clank, as she turned around and shot, just missing Leroy as he quickly retreated to the darkness.

After a few failed attempts by Leroy to sneak up on her, Lily realized that her gun had no more ammo. She quickly dived her hand into her pocket and, while looking around, she reloaded her gun and clicked it in place.

However, right when she clicked it in place and turned around, Leroy was behind her as he screeched in a deep voice with his mouth wide and claws up, as Lily screamed and quickly stepped back into the desk. The desk kept Lily from moving further back, as Leroy advanced towards her and stood about a foot in front of her, with shuttered eyes and a low growl. Lily had her hands on the desk to keep her stable when she rapidly walked backwards, still holding onto her gun with one of her hands, as she looked at Leroy with a surprised and scared expression. At this point, Lily wasn't able to move away from Leroy or even point her gun at him, since he was too close and he could easily stop her.

After a moment, Leroy's expression softened, as he stood up straight and looked at Lily more calmly.

"So your the one who's been causing trouble all around huh? You took down Allen and Penelope. Although Allen I didn't mind because he was a jerk, but Penelope wasn't so bad, besides having violent tendencies. But I won't be so easy," Leroy said, and then he raised his hand as he softly stroke Lily's cheek with the back of his hand.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Lily gritted her teeth as she could feel the sweat on the side of her forehead sliding down the side of her face. Leroy continued speaking,

"You already know my strength by how I can easily lift the doors, so you should know it's pointless to stand against me. Of course... I do admire your beauty and courage... so I may consider letting your friends free, if you stay here."

Lily gasped, and asked, "Wh-What? Why? H-How?"

Leroy chuckled at Lily's stutters, and he replied,

"Oh its not so much trouble. Only an initiation is in order. We exchange something, and then you can regularly come here as a guard and we won't hunt you down. You'll be as one of us."

Leroy laid his hand on Lily's cheek, as he pushed some of her hair back from the side of her face.

"All we would need to trade is one eye from you, and one eye from me. Then it will be complete. Unless you'd prefer to trade something else. Maybe the life of one of your friends. I could easily stuff them into one of the others and then they'll possess that one," Leroy said, as Lily gasped in shock.

"S-Stuffing someone into an animatronic?" Lily asked, still shocked.

"Yes. Although there are other ways people can possess the suits, the most immediate and effective way is to stuff them, dead... or alive and then dead," Leroy said, with a devious smile as he took a piece of Lily's hair and was rubbing it between his fingers.

"So, what's it gonna be? Stay here for the initiation, or get hurt?" Leroy asked, with a dark, sly grin, as Lily's eyes widened in fear and racing thoughts.

"Neither," a deep voice said from the entrance, as Leroy released Lily's hair and turned to see who was there.

Lily saw, in surprise and shock, Freddy standing near the entrance of the room. He wore a black trench coat and baggy pants, while holding a hat in his hand, although he still wore his signature black one on his head. Freddy growled at Leroy, as Leroy snarled back.

"Freddy. So your with them too?" Leroy asked, as he took a few steps towards Freddy.

"For now, and I won't have you threatening her anymore, Leroy," Freddy said, as he threw away the hat he held.

"Oh really? So you've come to challenge me? Head versus head. I accept of course. I like having a challenge for once. Although..." Leroy said, and then he turned towards Lily, as she slowly back away from the desk and him.

"She must be the head of her group too, since it was challenging just to get close to her," Leroy said, as he smirked at Lily while she looked at him with a scowl.

Freddy noticed the exchange, especially Leroy's, and his eyes darkened in fury as he growled dangerously at the Wolf animatronic. Leroy turned back towards Freddy, as he noticed the hostile anger that he displayed on his face.

"So you wanna fight so badly? Fine. Whoever wins..." Leroy said, as he made a quick glance towards Lily's direction and back.

"Keeps the girl," Leroy said, examining Freddy's reaction, as Freddy locked his hands into fist and gritted his teeth.

Lily kept her grip tightly on her gun, as she moved a few steps back.

"She is not an item!" Freddy yelled, and he and Leroy lunged towards one another as they grabbed each others' arms and were struggling for control.


	24. Chapter 24 Night Three, Wild Time Cont

As Freddy and Leroy were fighting, Lily kept her gun at the ready to shoot, although she wasn't sure if she should get involved now. The two animatronics broke away from pushing the other back, as Leroy retreated to the darkness around the walls and seemingly disappeared. Freddy stood near the middle of the room, as he listened to see if he could hear Leroy's movements. Then he heard a slight clank, as he quickly turned to see Leroy lunging at him. Freddy quickly moved his forearm up, as Leroy's teeth sunk into his arm. Although it hurt, Freddy didn't react to it as he started punching Leroy's face with his other hand. Leroy released Freddy's arm, as he punched Freddy's face twice. Then he moved back into the darkness, while Freddy held onto his face and brought up his guard.

After a moment of silence, Leroy lunged towards Freddy from behind him, but Freddy was able to move away in time. Leroy stood on all fours for a moment, and then he yelped when Freddy kicked him on his side. In annoyance, Leroy quickly turned and tackled Freddy by his stomach to the ground. Freddy hit his back pretty hard on the ground, but he couldn't pay attention to the pain because Leroy was trying to bite his face, and Freddy used his arm to hold him back by his neck. Freddy pushed Leroy off of him, as he looked at his arm and saw that it was scratched up by Leroy's claws. Then he heard a chuckle, as Freddy looked up and saw that Leroy was standing as he kicked Freddy in the face. Afterward, Leroy retreated again to the darkness, as Freddy slowly stood up, while rubbing his face with his hand.

As Freddy stood still to listen for Leroy, he looked towards Lily to see if she was okay, and she was. However, Freddy noticed that Lily's eyes widened towards something behind him. Before Freddy could react, he felt sharp pain like needles staving into his right shoulder. Freddy fell down to his knees since whatever bit him had dove onto his back. Lily gasped when she saw that it was Jack the Jackal who attacked Freddy with dark eyes like Leroy's. Then Leroy emerged from the darkness as he bit Freddy on his left shoulder.

As Freddy screamed in pain, Leroy and Jack kept their teeth sunk into his shoulders as they were pulling back, which was ripping his shoulders. Lily was surprised by this double team, and infuriated since they were cheating and hurting Freddy.

"Not so tough now, are you dirty bear?!" Leroy said, as Jack laughed and added,

"What an idiot to think he could take you on br-"

-Bang! Bang!-

Leroy and Jack's jaws opened as their heads jerked back, and they screamed. Freddy looked up to see that Lily had her gun aimed at where Leroy and Jack were biting him. Realizing what she had done for him, Freddy got up, which pushed Leroy and Jack off of his back, and he turned and grabbed at whoever was there. Freddy rushed into the darkness with Jack the Jackal, as Leroy looked towards where he went to with one eye widened, since his other eye had been shot. After a moment, Leroy and Lily heard a blood-curling scream, as it immediately stopped after they heard cracking sounds.

Then the still form of Jack fell out of the darkness, as he landed on the side of his face on the ground with a clattering thud. His eyes weren't dark anymore, but they weren't glowing either, and his mouth hung open showing that his endo-skull was crushed inside.

As Lily examined Jack in surprise, Leroy was bewildered and growing more angry by the second. They both looked up when they saw Freddy emerge from the darkness, as he looked towards Leroy with a serious expression.

"You... Y-You..." Leroy nearly whispered, as Freddy and Lily looked at him questionably since he stuttered.

"You... YOU BROKE MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Leroy yelled, as he stood up on his feet with furrowed eyebrows.

"You mean your real little brother? THAT was him?" Freddy asked in surprise.

"YES! He's been with me since we first ended up in this jail cell! Since we first got stuck in these freaking suits! I'll get you. I'll get you Freddy! You rotting animated corpse!" Leroy screamed, as he ran towards Freddy and cut his arm while passing by straight into the darkness.

Freddy held his arm where he was cut, as he focused more on where Leroy was. Then a quick flash of gray passed by Freddy, as his left knee was cut, and another flash of gray passed by, which cut his back. Freddy tried to turn as quick as possible to stop Leroy from attacking him, but Leroy was too fast. After another cut to the stomach, Freddy stood still for a moment, as he listened more carefully. Then he immediately extended his left arm out, as Leroy face-smacked straight into Freddy's arm. Leroy stumbled back a few steps, and then Freddy grabbed him and threw him towards the darkness. A loud clank and multiple little clanks were heard, as it was assumed that Leroy hit onto the wall.

After a moment of silence, Freddy turned around the room, looking for Leroy, and his eyes widened when he heard a yelp not too far behind him. Freddy turned around to see that Leroy had grabbed Lily's right arm, and that his other clawed hand was dangerously close to her neck.

"One slip Fazbear, and she's done," Leroy threatened in a deep and serious tone.

"No wait!" Freddy said, as he lifted his hands halfway up and added, "Don't hurt her, I'll give in."

Leroy arched an eyebrow, but then he grinned slyly and said,

"Oh I see. She holds some importance to you. Good. Maybe now you won't interfere with me."

Then Leroy pointed his clawed hand away from Lily's neck and towards Freddy, as Lily turned her head slightly towards him with annoyance.

"You think he doesn't see you?" Leroy asked Freddy, and added, "You think he doesn't see you now? Through my eye he sees you. He knows that your involved now, and I'm sure he won't let you get far, especially you Fazbear. Your done, and your other buddies are too... of course..."

Leroy stroked Lily's cheek with the back of his clawed hand gently, as Freddy hid the immeasurable rage he felt inside of himself from seeing that.

"I'm sure he'll spare this radiant flower if I threw in a good word for her. I wouldn't want her to go to waste," Leroy said, as he chuckled, and then he pointed to Freddy again.

"You better get out of my place, Fazbear, and take those other guys with you," Leroy commanded, as Freddy growled in frustration.

' _I'm not an item,_ ' Lily thought, as she took something out from her left pocket.

Then Lily quickly turned and shoved the object she took out of her pocket in the left side of Leroy's mouth. Leroy released Lily's arm, as he was surprised by her sudden movement, while taking a few steps to the right. Before Leroy could move any further, he froze when he saw Lily aiming her magnum at his mouth and releasing a bullet. As the bullet made Leroy's head jerk to the right, Lily covered her head with her hands as she bended down, while Freddy moved quickly towards her.

BAM! -Screeeeech-

The object in Leroy's mouth, a small grenade, exploded the whole left side of his head, while he screamed in agony. Leroy stumbled multiple times and twitched violently, as the eye that didn't blow up changed back to it's normal yellow color, while it's natural glow faded as he hit the floor on his back.

Lily was bended down while keeping her hands on her head, since she knew that the pieces of Leroy's head that blew off could become dangerous projectiles. She slowly lifted her head and moved her arms away, as she opened her eyes to see a black trench coat. Lily looked up more clearly, as she noticed that Freddy stood on one knee before her, as he was moving his arms away from having them encircle her protectively a moment ago. They both looked towards Leroy, seeing that he was out of commission, and then they slowly stood up.

Lily and Freddy made eye contact, as they stood silent for a moment. Then Lily broke the silence and asked,

"How... How did you get here? You were at my home in the shed... why did you come?"

Freddy replied, "I knew that, whoever you faced next, was going to be trouble so... so I came to help you, and I asked Golden Freddy to lead me here."

Lily looked at Freddy in surprise, and then she said, "Um... T-Thank you, Freddy."

"... Your welcome," Freddy said, as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Then he felt pain in his shoulders, as he quickly moved his arm down.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, remembering that Leroy and Jack had bit him on his shoulders.

"I'm alright, it's just more painful when another living animatronic attacks instead of a regular one," Freddy said.

"'Another living' huh?" Lily said, with suspicion in her eyes, as Freddy cleared his 'throat.'

"Anyway... Lily, you've been getting yourself into a mess of trouble that I didn't want you to get involved with... but it's too late now. They already know about you, and your brother, Mike, and Foxy... I don't want you to get hurt, especially from them. That's why I wanted you to come with me... and I still do," Freddy said, as Lily slightly jerked her shoulders.

"B-But Freddy, I can't. Ethan and Mike wouldn't let you, and I wouldn't want you guys to fight. Also, I want to stop these animatronics from hurting people, and maybe even help them if they'll let me. I won't hide just because I'm scared," Lily said, as Freddy's eyes slightly widened.

Then Freddy signed and said, "Alright... I'll help you then. But when this is over, we need to talk about a few things."

Lily nodded in agreement, as she and Freddy shook hands, although her hand was shaking a little.

"Lily!" Ethan's voice called from the hallway, as Freddy and Lily turned towards there.

Emerging from the dark hallway was Ethan, Mike, and Foxy. They had finally broken the other animatronics, and they came for the Security guard's room when they couldn't find Lily.

All three saw that Lily was alright, but they were surprised to see that Freddy was there too.

"Captain! Ye be mobile again," Foxy said.

"What the..." Mike whispered, as he noticed Leroy and Jack's broken corpses.

-Click Click-

Ethan aimed his shotgun at Freddy, as Mike and Foxy looked at him.

"Ethan wait," Lily said, as Ethan walked towards Lily while still aiming his gun at Freddy.

As Freddy followed his movement with his head and eyes, Ethan walked in front of Lily and stood there as he held an expression of silent anger.

"Ethan, please listen-" Lily tried to speak, but Ethan raised one hand, signaling for her to hold on, as she went silent.

Then Ethan said, to Freddy, "I'm not sure how you got here, and I don't know why, but if you think I'm going to trust you walking around on two legs, you better think again."

Although he kept eye contact with Ethan, Freddy took a small step back.

"Ethan, he saved me from Leroy. Please, have mercy on him," Lily pleaded, as Ethan slightly turned his eyes towards her direction, and then he looked back at Freddy.

"So your being charitable, Freddy? Last time I checked, you wanted to stuff me and Mike into suits, and you wanted to take Lily. You only succeeded with one of us... and I'm still here," Ethan said, as he aimed his shotgun towards Freddy's head.

"But since Lily is asking me to have mercy, and ONLY because SHE is asking me, I'll give you a chance to convince me not to shoot you," Ethan said.

Freddy signed and said, "I can understand why your angry with me. I won't deny it. What I've done to all of you was wrong, and I'm... I'm sorry. I wish to make some form of amends... by helping you break the remaining animatronics."

Mike and Foxy were surprised by Freddy's offer, as Ethan kept a straight face. Then Ethan said,

"I still don't trust you... but... you did save Lily from Allen, and Leroy... I'll give you a chance."

Ethan walked a few steps closer to Freddy, while holding his shotgun with one hand, and aimed towards Freddy's head.

"But if you give me even one reason not to trust you further, then expect a bullet between the eyes. You got that?" Ethan asked, with a still intensity in his voice.

"Yes, I do," Freddy said in a calm and serious tone.

Ethan pulled away his shotgun, as he gestured for Lily to walk towards the door. Lily did as instructed while Ethan followed behind her, and Mike and Foxy moved out of the way for them.

"I'll shoot him Lily. I'm not playing games. One wrong move and I'll shoot him," Ethan whispered.

"I understand Ethan, but I don't think you'll need to," Lily whispered back.

"I'm just preparing you, just in case," Ethan whispered back.

Mike followed behind Lily and Ethan, while Foxy and Freddy followed a little back from them.

"It's good to see ye up n' runnin' Captain. Welcome back. But me be sure ye'd prefer it to be under better circumstances eh?" Foxy asked, and Freddy signed.

"I wish it could have been better, but I don't think there was a better way. I've already done enough damage to them," Freddy replied.

"We all be in the same crew. It's all of our faults," Foxy said, as he placed his hand on Freddy's shoulder.

Freddy looked towards him, but then he looked downward, as Foxy removed his hand and signed.


	25. Chapter 25 Night Three Cont

Once outside, everyone gathered around into the van. Ethan was driving, Lily stood in the passenger seat, and Foxy, Mike, and Freddy stood in the center passenger seats, since Ethan had stuff in the back and he had to close the back seats to store it. Mike sat between Foxy and Freddy, as he suddenly felt uncomfortable and stiffened a bit.

Ethan started up the van, and started driving away from Wild Time Cove to a highway to get home.

"Did the other two wake up?" Ethan asked sternly, and Freddy replied,

"Yes, but they are still adjusting to being awake."

"Well, you better let them know that if they step out of line, they won't have to 'adjust' for long," Ethan said.

"Ethan please. I'm sure it'll be fine," Lily nearly whispered to him.

"Depends on them," Ethan said, casually.

"Guys, we've had a pretty rough night. Let's just calmly get back to the house and we'll settle this there," Mike suggested, as Lily and Ethan agreed.

After about ten minutes of a silent ride, Mike turned to Freddy and asked,

"S-So, how did you find us?"

Freddy turned to him and replied, "Golden Freddy led me to you guys. I figured you would have needed help with Leroy."

"Do you know who the others are? The other animatronics we're looking for?" Mike asked, and Freddy replied

"Yes I do. There's two of them left. One is named Ki-"

-BANG!-

The van swerved as Ethan regained control over it.

"What was that?!" Ethan asked, as he quickly looked through the van mirrors.

Foxy looked left, Mike looked back, Freddy looked right, and Lily looked forward and right, as they were looking for the cause of what banged into the van.

"Behind!" Mike shouted, as a black car rammed the back of the van.

"What be out there?!" Foxy asked.

"It's a black car! No license plate! I can barely see inside!" Mike replied.

"Who is that?" Ethan asked.

Foxy, Mike, and Freddy looked through the right window, as the black car rolled up closer to the right side of the van. Lily looked through the car mirror, as did Ethan, although he mostly kept his eyes on the road. When better lighting from street lights hit the car, everyone's eyes widened in shock. Dark eyes with red plus-signs in the center of each looked at them with a fiery rage, as two layers of sharp teeth were seen from the mouth, and claws were noted holding onto the wheel. Freddy recognized who was in the vehicle and he said,

"Kitcat."

"RRRAAAHHH RRRAAAAAHHHH RRRAAAHHH!" Kitcat screeched towards them, as she turned over the car wheel and once again crashed into the van.

"They can DRIVE?!" Mike screamed, as everyone in the van was screaming besides Freddy from the van being rammed.

Ethan once again regained control of the van, as he turned the wheel and slammed into Kitcat's car. She regained control of her vehicle too, but when she looked at the car clock she growled, and then she turned off from the highway to an exit. Everyone in the car watched as Kitcat drove off, except Ethan, while Lily looked at the time and saw that it was six o'clock in the morning.

"It's six. She had to go back to her place," Lily said, as she relaxed back into her seat.

The other guys also relaxed into their seats, as Ethan breathed in and out and continued to drive.

"Was that one of them, Freddy?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. Her name is Kitcat. She's more wild and stealthy than the others, but now I see which one is more relevant," Freddy replied.

"Oh gosh," Mike said, as he rubbed his hands on his face.

"Let's hurry home Ethan," Lily said, as Ethan nodded and took a shortcut back home.

At the house:

Everyone gathered in the living room, with Ethan sitting on a comfy chair, Lily sitting on the armrest of the comfy chair, Mike standing near the comfy chair on opposite side of where Lily was, and Foxy and Freddy sitting on the sofa. Foxy and Freddy removed their disguises, and already set them on the small table before them.

"So the one in the car is a cat animatronic from PetTime Wonderland... it's a terrible name, but your certain she's from there?" Ethan asked, with his hands laced together on his lap.

"Yes. She told us the name of her place. We all know where each other is," Freddy replied.

"Then who and where is the last one? We already took out Allen's, Penelope's, and Leroy's places. This Kitcat is next, and then we have one more left. Who is it?" Ethan asked, sternly.

"... His name is Crow. He's basically a bird animatronic. He's more powerful then the rest of us. You can almost say he is the Head-leader of us all," Freddy replied.

"Why ye didn't tell us before Freddy?" Foxy asked.

"It didn't concern us before. We all had our own priorities and we all decided to keep to our own business... well, unfinished business," Freddy said.

"Alright alright. So this Crow and Kitcat are pretty strong right?" Ethan asked.

"Kitcat is wild and hostile, and especially now, she won't hesitate to attack you guys once you set foot in her place. I'm sure she's mostly upset about Leroy," Freddy said.

"Why? Were they friends?" Lily asked.

"Yes. We usually tolerated each other and were acquaintances, but Leroy and Kitcat were actual friends. Probably because both of them were stubborn and violent when it came to telling others what to do. Although Leroy wasn't as bad as Kitcat," Freddy said.

"So she's more dangerous than Leroy?" Lily asked, and Freddy nodded.

"Why is the next one always more dangerous than the one we just broke? This is madness," Mike said, as he crossed his arms.

"This is possessed animatronics," Ethan said.

"So we shouldn't wait. We already know that Kitcat and Crow are bad news, so we should immediately destroy them," Lily said, as Mike and Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Kitcat isn't alone, and neither is Crow. You'll need more help to fight them," Freddy said.

"I'm already questionable to you. I don't know if I would trust your other friends to help us," Ethan said.

"We need all the help we can get, and I'm sure they wouldn't hurt us, right?" Lily asked Freddy, as he nodded towards her.

"Hm... okay. How many are at each place?" Ethan asked.

"At Kitcat's, it's three others, but at Crow's... it's over five," Freddy said.

"So Kitcat isn't too bad... but we'll take precautions. We'll let the other two stand guard while we take out Kitcat and the others with her," Ethan said.

"But what about Crow's place? It sounds too dangerous for only us," Mike said.

"We'll figure something out. But let's focus on Kitcat first, and then we'll address what to do with Crow," Ethan said, and everyone else agreed.

"Let's pack it in for tonight, and we'll go to Kitcat's place the night after tomorrow," Ethan said, and everyone agreed.

Foxy and Freddy left to go back to the shed, as Freddy gave a side glance towards Lily, while she looked back at him. Ethan pulled Lily away, as his brows furrowed at Freddy with annoyance, while Freddy quickly turned and kept walking out. Then Ethan, Lily, and Mike went to their respective rooms to sleep.

"Are ye sure ye want to tangle with 'em? Kitcat be a dangerous banshee so far, and that Crow doesn't seem any better?" Foxy asked Freddy.

"Crow isn't so bad, but he's more strict. He won't kill unless he has a true reason, and he's pretty easy to talk to, unless your fighting already than you'll be dead. But Kitcat is a true monster... more vicious, cunning, and sneakier than the others. It's a true mystery as to why she's more equip to fight than the rest of us, but she would slice your face first and ask questions later," Freddy said, as Foxy's ears perked up in surprise.

"So, what we be doing now?" Foxy asked.

"We'll let Bonnie and Chica know about what's going on, and then we'll all get ready to fight. It's all we could do now," Freddy said.

"Are ye sure, Captain?" Foxy asked.

"I am," Freddy said.

"Are ye sure about yerself with Lily?" Foxy asked with one eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about?" Freddy asked a little too quickly.

"Ye know what me means. I know she means a lot to ye. I just want to be sure that ye won't do something foolish. Her brother be sharper than me hook, and quick to pull a bullet to ye head. I know Lily cares about us too, and that's why ye shouldn't do anything foolish to jeopardize our friendship with her. Ye would get hurt, and she would too," Foxy said, as Freddy took that into consideration while looking down.

"I understand. I won't lose her again. Thank you Foxy," Freddy said.

"Yer welcome. But what do you mean by 'lose her again?'" Foxy asked.

"... I'm not entirely sure, but I think I'm starting to remember... everything," Freddy said, as he and Foxy entered the shed.

 **Sorry for taking awhile to update. I had a lot of things to take care of, especially after Christmas. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though. :)**


	26. Chapter 26 Day Four

Ethan, Lily, and Mike stood in the house for most of the day, as they were trying to get plenty of rest after fighting the night before. Then, as afternoon started to pass, Lily decided to go to the shed to check up on the animatronics. Ethan volunteered Mike to go with Lily because he was in the middle of upgrading his laptop, and he didn't want Lily to go alone.

Mike and Lily headed out towards the shed, as Mike gulped when they opened the door.

"Foxy, Freddy," Lily called, as she and Mike entered the dark shed, since the light was off.

They stopped walking when they saw two sets of glowing eyes looking their way. Mike turned on the light, as they saw that Foxy was sitting on a metal table, while Freddy looked as though he was pacing around in the same spot in the middle of the room.

"Ye come to visit us laddy n' lass?" Foxy asked.

"Yes. I wanted to see how you two were doing," Lily said, as she walked closer to them, while Mike followed her.

"Well, we're all fine, thanks for checking in doc," Bonnie said, as he sat up from his table and looked towards Lily with a grin.

Mike moved himself behind Lily, ready to pull her out of the shed, as she looked at Bonnie in surprise.

"Your awake... is Chica awake too?" Lily asked, as the animatronic chicken also sat up from her own metal table.

"Oh we're _all_ awake, Lily-girl," Chica said.

"Oh, good. Um, do you know about-" Lily said, and Bonnie completed her sentence as he swung his feet onto the ground,

"The other animatronics? Yeah. Freddy and Foxy told us what you all are planning to do. I want in."

"Me too. It sounds like fun," Chica said, with a slight dark tone and a smile.

"Oh good. We need all the help we could get," Lily said.

"But do you think Ethan will be okay with them?" Mike asked Lily, as he stepped out from behind her.

"I'm sure he won't mind for now, but they have to be careful not to cross him," Lily replied.

"Your brother sounds like an _understanding_ guy," Bonnie said, as Lily looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm sure if we show that we mean no harm to them, then he'll be less strict with us," Chica said, as she placed her feet on the ground, but stood sitting while Bonnie stood up.

"Yeah... right before shooting us dead anyway," Bonnie said.

"Ye can't perish twice," Foxy said.

"Yeah, I know. At least in these we can't," Bonnie said.

Freddy walked closer to Lily and asked, "Is there anything you need?"

"Actually, I was wondering what _you_ guys would need. I came to give all of you upgrades," Lily replied, which surprised Freddy, but then he nodded and turned to the others.

"Alright, who's getting patched up and upgraded first?" Freddy asked.

"Oh, me! Me first!" Chica said, with excitement.

"I'll go second," Bonnie said, with much less enthusiasm.

"I'd prefer to go last anyway," Freddy said to Lily and she nodded.

"Come Mike. Let's get the supplies ready for Chica," Lily said, and Mike nodded as he followed her across the room.

"Yes! I'm going to be beautiful again," Chica said, with clenched fist.

"Yeah, none of us look very appealing, but I guess out of us you are," Bonnie said with a shrug.

Then Chica stood up and said,

"Don't be a jerk Bonnie! Your just jealous that I'm a bird and your a vermont!"

Lily and Mike turned towards Chica questionably, as Bonnie said,

"I'm not a vermont! I'm a bunny, which is far cooler and actually cuter than a chicken! And aren't chickens chicken?"

"I'm not chicken! But at least I'm not a vermont!" Chica retorted.

"Do you mean 'vermin'?" Lily asked.

"Don't take her side!" Bonnie said with a lighter and more pleading tone.

"I'm not. I'm correcting both of you, but you two shouldn't argue about something like this. Especially since I'm going to give _all_ of you upgrades. Then you'll all be equally appealing, okay?" Lily said, as Bonnie and Chica looked towards one another, and then nodded.

Lily returned to gathering supplies with Mike, as Foxy chuckled a bit when he caught Freddy staring at Lily.

"She be quick to take charge ey Freddy? Quicker than ye," Foxy whispered to only Freddy, as he turned towards him with an unamused expression.

Lily was able to upgrade and repair the three animatronics:

Chica was completely fixed, and a metal plate was added in her head so that it wouldn't get crushed a second time. Stronger metal was added to her feet and arms, especially her arms, and Lily added two sharp teeth near the back of her mouth. Also, at Chica's request, Lily added a secret compartment that was hidden under Chica's bib so that her cupcake had a place to stay. Lily also added little retractable claws on Chica's fingers, just in case if she needed extra grip. Chica also asked if Lily could help her put on makeup, of which Lily was questionable to, but she figured out a way. Lily couldn't necessarily put real makeup on Chica, so she used certain fabrics and paint to put black eye shadow on Chica with eyelashes near the ends of her eyes.

Bonnie was fixed, although he wasn't afraid to ask for more adjustments on his appearance. Of course, when Bonnie kept asking for too many adjustments, one look from Freddy made him shut his mouth. Bonnie was given extra metal plates under his shoulders, and stronger metal was added to his legs and feet. He was given two retractable sharp fangs in his mouth, and short claws on his fingers and toes. Lily also added a latching mechanism on his back so that he could carry his guitar there. His guitar was also fixed to be more durable.

Freddy was fixed, and although he didn't ask for much, Lily still gave him extra stuff. She added stronger metal in his arms and legs, and especially in his head and shoulders. Lily added small retractable claws on his hands and feet, four retractable sharp teeth, and even upgraded his microphone by making it more durable and able to call her cell phone or the others guys' phones from it. She also added retractable spikes on the rim of his hat that were hidden inside of it.

After making these repairs and upgrades, Lily and Mike wiped the sweat off their brows as they sat down to take a breather. Lily sat on a metal table, while Mike sat on the floor near the tools since he just put them back.

"I almost forgot what it felt like to be fixed," Chica said, as she looked herself over in a mirror that was near the tools.

"Yeah, but I think it's way better since Lily did it," Bonnie said, as he latched his guitar on his back.

Lily smiled humbly and said, "Thank you."

"Oh right! Thank you Lily for fixing us," Chica said as she turned towards her.

"Your welcome," Lily said.

"Hey, I helped too," Mike said, with a small smile.

"Yeah, you did I guess," Bonnie said with a shrug, and Mike looked at him with half-closed eyes.

"He did the heavy lifting with bringing the stuff back and forth, and helping Lily to drill stuff," Chica said.

"Eh, sure. But I saw when Lily asked him to hold my arm and he twitched," Bonnie said.

"Well you guys _did_ traumatize me you know. Remember. The pizzaria. I was a night guard. You tried to stuff me into a suit and all... seven nights," Mike said, casually.

"True. I guess I could say sorry... so yeah... sorry," Bonnie said.

"I am too. We're very sorry for trying to hurt you before," Chica said.

"Hmmm... okay. I'm still a bit scared of you guys, but I'll give all of ya a chance," Mike said, and Bonnie and Chica nodded.

During that conversation, Lily was sitting on the metal table and Freddy came and sat next to her. He stood a foot away to give her space, as she looked over at him from the corner of her eye. Then Freddy signed and said,

"Lily. Thank you for fixing us... and for saving us."

Lily turned to Freddy questionably, and he clarified,

"Foxy told me that the reason we were here was because you vouched for us, even when Ethan protested. If you didn't do that, we wouldn't be here now..."

"Your welcome, and thank you for saving me," Lily said, and Freddy looked towards her and nodded.

After a silent moment, Freddy asked,

"Lily... do you remember being a kid?"

Lily once again looked at Freddy questionably, but she replied,

"I do remember most of my childhood. It was nice, sad at one point, but then it got better. I do remember wearing my favorite blue bow all of the time in my hair, but I decided to retire it in my jewelry box for safe keeping."

Freddy looked towards the ground, and Lily asked,

"Why do you want to know if I remember?"

Freddy thought about his answer to her question, and then he turned to Lily and replied,

"I was wondering if you had any friends, besides your brother. If there was anyone you remember from a long time ago."

"Well, I'm not so old," Lily said, a little amused.

Freddy smirked a bit and said, "I guess time feels slower for some people."

Lily turned a little more towards Freddy and asked,

"Freddy... who are you?"

Freddy looked at her in surprise, but he kept calm as he asked,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your not just an animatronic with a form of data-induced consciousness. Your different... you, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and those other animatronics we fought. All of you are different then typical animatronics and even computers with personality programs... and if what Leroy said was true... then you were once a living person, and you ended up trapped in this animatronic suit... right?" Lily asked, as Freddy was impressed to see how keen she was in putting the pieces together.

Foxy was standing not too far from them, listening to their conversation, although he made it as though he was listening to Bonnie, Chica, and Mike. He turned his head back just enough for Freddy to see him, as Freddy just glanced in his direction. Then Freddy felt a familiar golden presence nearby, although nothing could be seen. Finally, Freddy replied,

"Your right. We used to be normal people... young, older, adult... the six of us and the six of them used to be normal people until certain incidents had taken our lives. Some of us were forced into being a part of the suits, others chose it, and some are unknown even now. But we all share the same thing, we used to be alive, and now we're animatronics."

Lily nodded slowly, taking it all in, and then she asked,

"Do you remember who you were? It seemed as though Leroy knew his brother Jack, so... do you guys remember?"

Freddy nodded, but he abruptly stopped which Lily noticed.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"The thing is... we did remember, but something happened before at the Pizzaria and... we were supposed to move on, but we didn't... We returned to our animatronic forms, but it ended up messing with our heads for a while. That's why we still went after your brother, and Mike, and that other guard. For some reason we lost the memories of what freed us for awhile and now they've returned... but I'm not sure why we're still here..." Freddy replied, as he looked downward.

Lily thought about this for a moment, and then she asked, "After this is over, maybe we can figure that out so that you guys can move on peacefully. It would help you, and prevent any fighting amongst us after this, especially with Ethan. What do you say?"

Freddy thought about it, a little too long, but he looked at Lily and nodded.

"Yes. We can all be free. Thank you Lily," Freddy said.

"Your welcome," Lily said, as she turned her attention back to the others.

Then Freddy heard Golden Freddy's voice in his head say,

' _Are you sure your willing to leave? I thought you wanted to-_ '

' _No. I won't force you guys to stay here for my sake. It's not fair to you guys. Besides, it'll be better for everyone,_ ' Freddy thought.

' _But there's a reason_ _ **all**_ _of us are still here you know. Even_ _ **he's**_ _still around, although without a suitable form,_ ' Golden Freddy said.

' _... No. I've caused enough trouble here, it's alright. After this is over... we're going,_ ' Freddy thought.

' _Spoken like a true leader huh?_ ' Golden Freddy said, as he left Freddy's mind.

' _But you forget... we're all in this together..._ ' -Golden Freddy.

 **The next chapter is going to introduce Kitcat. She's... you'll see next chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for taking a while with this chapter. I just finished a different story and I used most of my time to write the ending. The next chapter should come sooner than this one.**


	27. Chapter 27 Night One, Kitcat

Early in the morning, Mike asked his uncle if he could borrow his van for war, which his uncle agreed to do.

After getting ready and finding directions to PetTime Wonderland, they all gathered together into Mike's uncle's van which held at least four people in the front and cargo in the back. The cargo was removed and left in the shed, locked in, so that the animatronics were able to fit inside. Ethan stood behind the wheel, Mike sat in the middle, and Lily sat on the right. The animatronics were sitting inside the van, their backs leaning against the walls of the van, as they were locked inside. When everyone was secured, Ethan started the van and started driving, as Mike and Lily looked over the directions.

 _In a dark place:_

"Little worms... little **freaking** worms... little **freaking** rats! I won't let them get away with it... I won't let _him_ get away with it..." -Kitcat

"Kitcat, calm yourself. I'm sure they can be reasonable-"

"Reasonable? It's not them who is unreasonable, Mousie. I am! I'm going to rip out his voice box and tear off his eyes! I'll bring his freaking head to Crow on a silver platter!" -Kitcat

"But Kitcat, do we have to? They only seem to attack if we strike firs-"

"Don't get soft on me Perry! I will slap your face clean off!" -Kitcat

"Kitcat, please. He's only looking out for us. If Freddy and those others are coming, we might be outnumbered. It may be best to-"

"Cut the garbage from your mouth Dog! I refuse to let them escape once they set foot in here! You guys are helping me so too bad." -Kitcat

"Why should we help you?" -Mousie

"The only one who wants to fight is you, Blargk!" -Perry

"Can't we just let it go?" -Dog

"... No. I won't. And whether your helping me willingly or not makes no difference to me. I'll just twek your systems." -Kitcat

"Don't you dare!" -Mousie

"You wouldn't!" -Perry

"Kitcat don't! There's no need for this. Get revenge yourself!" -Dog

"No~ Wa~ay. I've made up my mind. You'll help me alright... YOU'LL **ALL** HELP ME! RAH HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" -Kitcat

"NOOO!" -Mousie and Perry

"STOP!" -Dog

 _Outside of Kitcat's place:_

Ethan parked just outside of the place, as they all got out of the van. The sign in front of the place read, 'PetTime Wonderland,' with an additional sign on the door that said, 'Closed Down Until Further Notice.'

"Good. We can get in and out easier," Ethan said, after reading the sign.

"Okay, let's go in," Lily said, as Foxy instantly picked the lock and opened the door.

Everyone was able to get inside, as Mike closed the door. The room they were in was pretty small, but there were three doors on each other wall besides the front door. There was a desk in the left corner with a cash register, and the room was dark but had just enough light for everyone to see each other and not bump into anything.

"Okay. Bonnie, Chica, guard the front door so that no one comes in. The rest of us will go further ahead, but try to stick together, okay?" Lily asked, as everyone agreed.

Bonnie and Chica stood near the front door, as everyone else traveled together. Ethan, Lily, and Mike traveled together in the front, while Freddy and Foxy followed behind them. Lily turned on her flashlight, as she aimed it at the wall. She noticed a map of the whole place, and everyone gathered near it to quickly memorize it.

There was the lobby, and then the three entrances. The left, middle, and right entrances led to three hallways that met at one large room. In the large room was where the children would be entertained by the animatronics, and then there was a larger hallway that led to another room where the children could eat and receive gifts from the animatronics. There was another room hidden from the children where the night guard would go, and another room where the animatronics would go.

"It looks like the animatronics are all in one room. That should make it easier to find them," Ethan said.

"Kitcat wouldn't make it easy," Freddy said, as he looked up above the map.

The others looked up and they noticed a vent.

"She won't travel by foot. She'll use the vents and the ceiling," Freddy said.

"The ceiling?" Mike asked.

"That's why this place be dark?" Foxy asked, and Freddy nodded.

"It's _too_ dark... she's already loose," Freddy said, as he looked around and raised his guard, as did the others.

At first, they heard nothing as they stood close together, and listened for any movement. Then they heard a chuckle, as they turned to see glowing red-crossed eyes in front of the entrance to the room where the hallways met. Then the light in the room turned on, as Kitcat could be seen.

She was an animatronic cat, although you could tell she was a head shorter than Freddy. Her muzzle, chin, neck, paws, and the tip of her tail were white, while the rest of her was crimson red. She wore a white, short-sleeved shirt, with a black belt and short black pants. She held a wild and menacing grin on her face with all sharp teeth.

"Greetings, dead-meats. It's sooo NICE to see all of you. Here. In my home. Your new hell. My playground... Hahahaha! Let's ALL have fun here today! After all..." Kitcat said excitedly as she looked downward.

Then she looked up at them, as her fingers opened up and big, sharp claws extended out from them. Her teeth grew longer, and the fur on her head, back, and tail spiked upward.

"TODAY WILL BE YOUR LAST!" Kitcat screeched, as she reached one hand upward and her hand shot towards the dark ceiling that wasn't visible.

A cable could be seen connected between Kitcat's hand and arm, as she pulled herself upward with the cable and disappeared into the darkness of the ceiling.

"W-What?" Mike whispered, as he, Lily, and Ethan looked upward and aimed their shotguns up too.

After a moment of tense silence, Mike whispered,

"What do we d-"

"What's up nerds? TIME TO DIE!" Kitcat screeched, as she landed near the trio and tried to attack them with a clawed hand.

However, Freddy grabbed her wrist before she could attack them.

"You..." Kitcat whispered in anger, as she and Freddy had an intense stare-down.

Then Kitcat whispered loud enough for Freddy to hear,

"Your the one I want to kill THE MOST..."

Freddy's eyes narrowed, and then Kitcat pulled away from him as she shot towards the ceiling to retreat. Lily turned to see that the room at the end of the hallway was still lit up.

"Let's go over there. We'll be able to see her," Lily suggested, and the other guys agreed.


	28. Chapter 28 Night One, Kitcat Part2

They started moving towards the room, although Kitcat would swing herself across them as she waved her other hand to cut them. They were able to dodge her attacks, as they quickly entered the hallway-meeting room.

In the light of the room, they saw the three entrances to the dark hallways. At this point, Kitcat stopped attacking them, but she was nowhere in sight.

"What the freak did we just get ourselves into?" Ethan said.

"She's a monster," Mike said, as he held his gun firmly.

"She's fast, but we have to find a way to get her down from the ceiling. She's practically untouchable up there," Lily said.

Then they heard snarling and clanking feet, as they looked towards the hallways to see three sets of glowing eyes, one in each hallway. They stepped closer and into the light, as the Midnight Fighters were able to see them clearly.

The first animatronic from the left hallway was a mouse animatronic with all gray fur, and pink skin in her round ears. She was a little shorter then Mike, and she wore a blue, sleeve-less, dress that reached her knees and a blue bow on the center of her head. Her front teeth were normal, but her inner teeth were all sharp, and she had retractable claws on her hands. Her tail was all pink, and her eyes were orange.

The second animatronic from the middle hallway was a dog animatronic with all white fur and black spots all over his body, although his hanging ears that reached his shoulders were all black. He was as tall as Freddy, and he wore blue shorts. All of his teeth were sharp, and he had claws on his paws. He had a bushy white tail, and his eyes were light blue.

The third animatronic from the right hallway was a parrot animatronic with all green feathers, yellow beak and legs, blue feathers under his wing-arms, and a few red feathers between his eyes. His teeth were semi-sharp, his talons were the same, and he was a few inches taller than the dog, but he was thinner. He wore red shorts, and his eyes were yellow.

They all stood looking at the others with serious expressions, as the center of their pupils were glowing red.

"Dog. What are you doing?" Freddy asked in surprise, but Dog didn't answer him.

"You know that dog?" Mike asked.

"Yes. He used to be the leader here years ago, but when Kitcat came, she ended up taking charge. That's when things changed here, especially because Kitcat is alive," Freddy replied.

"Is this dog alive?" Ethan asked.

"No, he just has an added personality function. The other two have something similar since the boss here wanted them to actually like the kids and interact with them easier," Freddy said.

"Ye learn a lot of stuff from meetin' the leaders eh?" Foxy asked, and Freddy nodded towards him.

"Hahahahaha! Oh, I can't wait to get started!" Kitcat's voice was heard from the shadows, as the Midnight Fighters went on guard.

"Dog, please. I know you well enough to know you don't want to help Kitcat!" Freddy said to Dog, but he still didn't reply.

"He can't help you~. He's too busy being my puppet, just like Mousie and Perry. It's simply fun, Fun, FUN!" Kitcat said, giggling from the shadows.

Then Dog, Mousie the Mouse, and Perry Parrot readied themselves to fight the others.

"They can't help you Freddy... and I won't let you get away with IT!" Kitcat screeched, as the lights went off and only silhouettes and glowing eyes could be made out.

Mousie, Dog, and Perry lunged forward to attack, as the Midnight Fighters did as well. Foxy fought with Perry, Freddy fought with Dog, and the other three fought with Mousie. Although Mousie was smaller than the others, her speed made up for it. However, during the fights, Kitcat watched all of them carefully from the ceiling. After a few more minutes of dodges and misses, Kitcat became bored watching the others barely harm each other. She kept her eye keenly on one person, as she quickly swept down when he was more separated from the others and grabbed him. He yelped from the sudden arm around his torso that pushed him upward, as he could just see the others growing distant from himself.

"Wha- Hey! What?! Let go of me!" Ethan yelled at Kitcat, as she continued to swing across the hallway to the next room.

"Oh no, I NEED your help for something. I know the lady is your sister. Taking you may sway her to come after you... then Freddy..." Kitcat said, with enthusiasm, and venom when she spoke Freddy's name.

Ethan tried to wriggle out of her grip, but it wasn't possible, so he yelled in frustration,

"RAAAAAHHHH!"

Ethan's yell was heard by Lily, as she noticed a swinging silhouette traveling down the center hallway while holding someone.

"Ethan!" Lily cried out, but she had to jump back since Mousie tried to cut her with her claws.

"Where is Ethan?" Mike asked, as he shoved Mousie away with his arm and shoulder.

"Kitcat took him. I need to get to him now," Lily said.

Mousie got up quickly, as she was heading their way.

"I don't think we can go anywhere with this mouse in the way," Mike said.

However, as Mousie lunged towards them, a large figure stood before Mike and Lily as he grabbed Mousie's hands. Mousie looked up to see red eyes glaring down at her.

"Bonnie? Is that you?" Mike asked, while squinting.

"Of course it's me. Who else is this awesome," Bonnie said, as he placed his hand on Mousie's head while she tried to claw him but couldn't reach.

"Thanks man," Mike said, and Bonnie nodded, which Mike could see since his eyes were glowing.

Lily looked back towards where her brother was taken, and her eyes widened when she saw that the light in the other room was on, and that Ethan was standing there, stiff. She immediately started running down the hall, full force, before anyone could stop her. Freddy saw where Lily was running to, and he knew it had to be a trap of some sort.

"Lily! Don't go alone!" Freddy called, but Dog jumped on him and knocked him to the ground.

Before Dog could bite and Freddy could punch, a hand grabbed Dog and pulled him off of Freddy. Then Freddy felt himself being lifted up easily, as he saw two glowing purple eyes looking at him.

"Are you alright Freddy?" Chica asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, and thank you," Freddy said, and then he turned and started running down the center hallway.

"Wait Freddy! Ye be running into danger like that," Foxy called, as he flipped Perry over his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Let's catch up quickly," Chica said, as she turned to Dog and clanked her metal knuckles.

Dog growled at Chica, and then they started fighting, as Mike slipped away into the left hallway.

Lily had made it to the room where Ethan was. He was quickly tied to a pole near the center of the room, while he examined the ropes, thinking of a way to get out of them. When he heard footsteps, he looked up to see Lily hurrying towards him.

"Lily. No, get out, quickly!" Ethan exclaimed, which made Lily halt a few feet from him.

"Too LATE!" Kitcat said, as she jumped down in front of the open center hallway and stood near the side of the door.

Within the hallway, Freddy was heading towards the room, but he stopped when he saw Kitcat jump down. She smiled at him, maliciously, as he growled at her with fury. Then Kitcat said, in a loud enough voice for only Freddy to hear,

"You'll pay for killing Leroy... and I know the lady means something to you, so I'll give her a great scare and few scars before PERMANENTLY dealing with You! MUH-HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kitcat's voice became deeper and terrifying as she laughed, while she pressed a button on the side of the wall that closed the center door. Freddy tried to run even quicker to reach into the room, as Lily reached her hand towards him, but the door closed on them.

As Kitcat laughed evilly, Freddy started banging on the door, while Lily quickly ran to untie her brother. After doing so, Lily and Ethan aimed their guns at Kitcat, but when they shot Kitcat was able to quickly retreat to the darkness of the ceiling. Lily and Ethan stood back to back, as they kept their eyes upward.


	29. Chapter 29 Night One, Kitcat Part3

Freddy kept banging on the door, and then he tried to lift the heavy door, but to no avail. After a few moments, he heard a few shots fired from within the room. This worried Freddy, but then he heard steps behind him as he saw Dog walking towards him with red pupils. His shoulder was dented, as if he was punched in the arm, but he kept his eyes fixed on Freddy. At this point, Freddy wasn't playing around anymore.

' _Kitcat... I'll tear off her head!_ ' Freddy thought, as he turned towards Dog and started growling.

His eyes turned dark, and then he lunged forward at Dog, as he tackled him down and stood up on one knee, ready to punch him. However, as Freddy held Dog's head down on the side, he noticed a shiny object near the back of his neck. He reached for it, and then he carefully yanked it off of Dog. Dog started to twitch a bit, and then his eyes started blinking, as if they were recalibrating. Freddy looked at the shiny object and noticed that it looked like a plug of some sort with a computer chip connected to it. Freddy stood up and took a few steps away from Dog, as he crushed the chip. After a moment, Dog's eyes returned to normal, without the red pupil, as he slowly stood up.

"Ugh, uh... huh? F-Freddy! You made it here. It's been a long time," Dog said, recognizing him.

"Dog. You remember me now?" Freddy asked.

"Yes, I do. Kitcat used something on each of us so that we would be forced to obey her commands. Some voice-activating chip. It's quite powerful, but only prototypes that she acquired from... someone. I don't know, I can't remember. But your in danger. She hates you for breaking Leroy," Dog said.

"I didn't actually break him, but I can't let her hurt anyone else," Freddy said, as Dog nodded.

"I'll open the door. I can hack the door's system so that it will open," Dog said, as he approached the door and opened a hidden compartment next to it.

Freddy ran back to the others and informed them about the chips. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were able to break the chips from Mousie and Perry, and restore their minds back to normal. As Mousie and Perry were informed about what's been happening by Foxy, Freddy went back to see how Dog was doing.

During this time, Lily and Ethan were surviving against Kitcat. Every time everything seemed completely still and quiet, Kitcat would swing by and attack, mostly missing Ethan and Lily. She was only able to give them minor cuts and scratches on their arms and legs, but she hadn't been able to land a dangerous blow. Kitcat still attacked, having fun as she watched Lily and Ethan nervously and cautiously looking around for her.

Then Kitcat attacked again by swinging by, but she landed on the ground, and then she turned and kicked Ethan away, as she did the same to Lily. Although they fell on the ground, Lily and Ethan were able to shoot towards her, as their bullets grazed her furry skin since she tried to dodge. Kitcat ran towards Ethan on all fours as he stood up on his feet. She tripped him over, as he almost landed on his face, and then she shoved him on his side as he hit the floor on his side.

Lily quickly got herself up, as Kitcat stood up and grabbed Ethan's ankles. She spun around with him, as Kitcat flung Ethan into the beam pole that he was previously tied to, as he groaned from the pain. Lily aimed her gun and shot the side of Kitcat's face as she howled from the pain, but then Lily's eyes widened when she saw Kitcat turn towards her with a wicked smile, and one normal red colored eye where she was shot while the other stood dark with a red cross.

"Want to play? I would, but I'm waiting for Freddy to get here so that I can tear off his head," Kitcat said, and Lily asked,

"Why? What exactly did he do to you?"

"He broke my friend. He broke LEROY!" Kitcat yelled in anger, as Lily gasped.

"And I'll BREAK HIM! Break him up in pieces! Ah hahahahahahaha!" Kitcat added as she returned to the darkness of the ceiling.

Then Lily ran to Ethan's side, as she helped him get up on his knees.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"D-don't let your guard down," Ethan said, as he held his side.

Then they saw Kitcat swinging towards them with her foot, as she was about to kick them, but then she got shot on her side which halted her swing and made her return to the ceiling. Lily and Ethan looked to see Mike aiming his shotgun at the ceiling as he continued to fire bullets, which left Kitcat on the run from his attack.

"Mike?" Lily said, surprised.

"How did you get here? All of the doors are closed," Ethan asked.

"I used the vents to climb in here, since she wasn't in them," Mike said, referring to Kitcat, as he continued firing to keep Kitcat away.

However, when Mike was trying to hurriedly reload his weapon, Kitcat quickly swung towards him, as she double-kicked him away onto the ground. Kitcat returned to the ceiling, as Mike moaned in pain from the strike, but he was trying to stand back up.

"Mike!" Lily and Ethan called to him.

"I-I'm o-okay," Mike said.

"Haha HA hahaha! This is fun, but I think I hear the door opening. Freddy's head will be mine to trample!" Kitcat said, as she lowered herself in front of the center door with her back turned to the others, but she didn't touch the floor.

Lily had enough at this point, since they were getting hurt and Freddy was in danger by Kitcat. She stood up as she started walking towards the center of the room. Ethan tried to stop her, but Lily didn't let him as she walked ahead and pulled out her magnum, since she ran out of shotgun bullets.

"You want to break Freddy because of what he did to Leroy? Well let me tell you something Kit-assume-cat..." Lily said, as she was ready to defend herself.

"Lily No!" Freddy called out from behind the door, since he could hear her in that moment as the door was finally slowly rising up.

"Freddy didn't break Leroy... I DID!" Lily screamed out, as everyone froze in place, even Kitcat.

Then, slowly, Kitcat's feet touched the ground, as she brought her hand down. Her head slowly started to turn around towards Lily, although her body stood in place, while both of her eyes were normal and her irises were a light red. She looked at Lily in surprise and nearly whispered,

"Y-You broke him... you actually broke him? My friend... that was you? A regular human..."

Lily held her gun firmly, as she took a step back, while everyone else waited except Dog but the door was taking a while for him to hack open.

"It... It... It was you..." Kitcat said, as she started to twitch.

"It. It. IT WaS yOu?" Kitcat said again, as her body turned halfway while her head twitched even more.

"Was you? It was- Was you- It- It- It-" Kitcat said, as she fully turned towards Lily while twitching and her eyes grew fully black.

Then she suddenly stopped moving, still having all black eyes, and roared,

"IT WAS YOOOOUUUU!"

Kitcat's eyes gained a vivid, glowing red cross over each one as she roared in anger, while her jaw extended open, as she screamed and the fur around her joints and head tore open. Her claws extended long, as well as her teeth, and she started heading towards Lily.

Lily shot three bullets at Kitcat's head, which made the crazed animatronic cat jump up into the shadows of the ceiling. Mike and Ethan gathered close to Lily, as they aimed they're guns up. Yet, Kitcat's raging fury made her all the more faster and stronger, as she swung by and cut Mike's shotgun in half. She also cut Ethan's hand, and cut the side of Lily's shin. Lily and Ethan were still able to land a few shots at her, but she wasn't as affected as she was before.

Then Kitcat swung towards Lily, but Mike jumped in front of the attack, as Kitcat bumped into him and slammed him into a wall. After a moment of dizziness, Kitcat retreated towards the dark ceiling while Mike groaned from the impact with the wall. Lily and Ethan worried about Mike, but Kitcat came swinging at them again. Ethan was able to block Lily as Kitcat ended up cutting the upper right side of his back which made him growl from the pain.

"Ethan!" Lily cried out, as Kitcat swung back and flying-kicked Ethan towards the wall near Mike.

Kitcat returned to the ceiling, as Lily kept up her guard, although she was very concerned for Ethan and Mike. When Kitcat came swinging again, Lily was able to dodge by ducking and side-stepping away, but she received one cut on her right arm. Lily was able to shoot Kitcat twice: once in the cheek, and another knocked out her left eye, which upset Kitcat even more.

After a moment of silence, while Lily looked around the ceiling, suddenly Kitcat swung towards Lily but she released her hold on the ceiling.

"Lily! LOOK OUT!" Ethan screamed out, as he was able to sit up while holding his wounded shoulder.

Lily turned quickly, but she was too late to dodge as Kitcat's body slammed her to the ground. Although landing on the ground wasn't so bad, Lily became momentarily dizzy as she shook it off. However, Kitcat jumped on Lily with one knee on her stomach and the other on the ground. She tried to bite Lily at first, but Lily held her gun out horizontally on Kitcat's neck. Lily was pushing Kitcat back slowly as they struggled, but then Kitcat closed her mouth. She took one of her clawed hands and staved Lily's right shoulder.

"AAHHH!" Lily screamed out from the pain, as Kitcat kept her claw in her shoulder.

"How does pain feel like? I don't really remember. Master showed me what pain was like, but it was so long ago... but you know what? The pain inside is much worse than the pain outside... however..." Kitcat said, as she pulled out her claws from Lily's shoulder, as Lily screamed out from the pain while dropping her gun and holding onto her shoulder.

"HahahahahaHA! You look like your in a LOT of PAIN! Hahahahahaha!" Kitcat cackled, as she held her clawed hand up while blood dripped down from her claws to her hand.

"Isn't it nice to be alive? Isn't it fun to live? I know Leroy and Jack wanted to, but they never could. That's why they were so dark and menacing after awhile. They just wanted to live again, but the frustration of not being able to made them into monsters. The coldness of their metal made them cold. Made them sometimes forget that they were once warm and living... that's how they could kill... but me..." Kitcat said, as she pulled her clawed hand back while barring her fangs.

"I torment and kill... because I ENJOY it!" Kitcat said, as she screeched while Lily closed her eyes.

However, another screech overpowered Kitcat's, as her screech became shock-induced. Lily felt the weight of Kitcat's knee on her stomach lift, as she could hear the dragging of metal on the ground and multiple clanks. After a moment to take a breath, Lily opened her eyes and slightly lifted up her upper body to see Kitcat surrounded by four others. Two of them held her in place, while the other two grabbed at her head and were tearing it open to reach her endoskeleton. Kitcat screamed and jerked all around, but she couldn't escape from them, as they delivered the final blow to her head, which finally shut her down.

During this time, Lily felt a presence near her, as she turned to see Chica kneeling down next to her.

"Oh Lily-girl, your hurt," Chica said, looking at Lily's wound on her arm.

"My brother. W-Where's my brother?" Lily asked.

"He's close by. Perry Parrot is watching over him," Chica said, as Lily turned her head to see Perry helping Ethan to sit up without touching his shoulder.

She also saw Mousie helping Mike, but she also noticed that Mike was talking on his cell phone.

"Please. Please hurry. My friends are really hurt. Please hurry Sarah," Mike said, as he hung up.

Then Lily turned her head the other way when she heard clanking metal approach her. Freddy stood near Lily, as he knelt down next to her and examined her wound in calm-worry.

"Lily. Are you alright? Besides your shoulder, is the rest of you okay?" Freddy asked.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay... my leg hurts though," Lily replied, as she laid her head and upper body on Chica's arm since laying her shoulder on the ground would hurt her more.

Freddy looked at her leg, and he saw a cut following across her shin. Some blood had gotten onto her pants, which made the cut more noticeable.

"Oh Lily... I'm sorry. I should have been more careful not to leave you guys alone. I shouldn't have left your side..." Freddy said, as Ethan looked at him with some surprise and furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't worry about that Freddy. It was better you weren't. She would have broke you," Lily said.

"I'd rather be broken than you," Freddy mumbled, not realizing that Lily understood him although she hid her reaction.

"Aw man... what do we do? I'm not used to _stopping_ someone from bleeding!" Bonnie said, as he looked over the three people's wounds nervously.

"Relax lad. We need t' be level-headed t' help the lads and lass," Foxy said, as he stood next to Bonnie.

Dog bent down next to Lily on the opposite side of where Freddy was, and said,

"Hm... it's a deep wound, but it doesn't look like it cut anything important. I think Kitcat missed a vital spot on purpose to let you suffer. In a way, that's a good thing, but you need medical attention. I recommend a doctor."

"But if I go, they'll question where I got this from. What am I going to say?" Lily asked, as the others tried to think of something.

"No! I got it! I called someone to help us. She should be here soon. She's a doctor," Mike said, as everyone turned towards him.

"Who?" Ethan asked, and Mike replied,

"My big sister, Sarah."


	30. Chapter 30 Night One, Part 4

-Outside-

 _'What trouble did you get yourself into this time Mike?!'_ Sarah, Mike's older sister, thought as she drove towards the building that Mike told her about.

She parked her car behind a van that was in front of the building, and then she got out of the car as she grabbed a large black suitcase out from the passenger seat. She quickened her pace into the building, as she maneuvered through the hallways towards a room where the lights were actually on.

-Midnight Fighters-

"You have an older sister?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, and she's an awesome doctor. She can help us and she won't tell anyone else. Of course, I'll have to explain everything to her, but she'll understand. She's reasonable... after a few attempts of explaining everything," Mike said, a little unsure as he spoke the last sentence.

"That doesn't raise my confidence by much," Ethan said, with a stoic expression.

"It's okay, Ethan. Mike has good taste in who he trusts," Lily said, as she held her shoulder more firmly from the pain.

Mike smiled shyly with a little blush, as Freddy noticed his response, and his eyes closed to slits. Foxy noticed, as he stood next to Mike and looked at Freddy, which made him look away and back towards Lily.

"Mike!" A voice, deeper than Lily's, called from the dark hallway, as everyone became alert and Mike stood up slowly.

"I'm here Sarah!" Mike called back, as footsteps were heard, and then Sarah emerged from the dark hallway into the room.

Sarah was an inch smaller than Ethan, but taller than Lily. Her hair was dark red, and it was up in a ponytail, although the ponytail barely reached the back of her neck. Her eyes were blue, like Mike's, and her skin was tanned. She also wore pink lipstick, and an open white doctor's coat with black pants and a light blue shirt underneath it. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and noticed the wounds of Lily and Ethan, and then she saw Mike.

"Bro, what the heck is going on?" Sarah asked, with a serious and concerned tone.

"Sis, please help my friends first. Lily needs the most help, she's bleeding from her shoulder. Stab wounds," Mike said, as he slowly stood up, while holding onto Mousie's shoulder for support, and pointing towards Lily.

Sarah looked at Lily and she quickly headed towards her. The animatronics moved away besides Chica, who stood near Lily's head. Sarah knelt down next to Lily as she examined the wound on her shoulder. She took her black suitcase and set it next to herself, as she took scissors and cut around the clothing where the wound was, without cutting the collar of Lily's shirt off. She removed the patch of clothing, which hurt Lily a bit because some of the threads were partially in her wounds. Sarah saw that there were four incisions, but they weren't very deep which was a good thing.

' _It looks like nothing important was hit. She's not bleeding out profusely, so it's not so bad, but I'll have to take a better look at the hospital. For now, I'll clean and cover it up,_ ' Sarah thought, as she went to work.

After cleaning, using butterfly stitches, placing a few gauze pads, and wrapping it up, Sarah used a clear plastic wrap to seal over the wrappings. Upon seeing the cut on Lily's leg, Sarah cut an opening around the cut, dressed it, and covered it. Then, Sarah took her partially bloody gloves, cotton balls, and cloths and threw them into a plastic bag, as she tied it up. She put it into a separate pocket in her suitcase, and then she took out a sling. She wrapped the sling around Lily's arm and over the shoulder that wasn't injured, and then she helped Lily to sit up, while Chica also assisted.

"Okay, finished for now. I'll bring you to my hospital quarters so that I can have a better look at it. Who's next?" Sarah asked, as she looked towards Mike and Ethan.

"Him," Mike said, as he pointed to Ethan.

"Okay," Sarah said, as she took her suitcase and moved swiftly towards Ethan.

"Your not hurt bro?" Sarah asked Mike.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just bruised," Mike said, as Mousie helped him to balance himself.

Sarah was able to check Ethan's wounds quickly and dress them since they weren't too bad. After finishing up, she helped Ethan to stand up, as well as Perry. Then Sarah turned to Lily and saw that Chica and Freddy had helped her to stand up.

After a moment of Sarah blankly staring at them, she turned towards Mike and asked, "Are those animatronics?"

Mike walked next to his sister and replied, "Yes, they are."

Sarah looked around the room and noticed all seven of the animatronics, and even Kitcat's broken form. Then she turned back to Mike and asked,

"Whaaaat's going on?"

Mike rubbed the back of his head with a nervous grin and replied,

"Well, it's like I said on the phone, 'Important Business.' You see, we're trying to stop possessed animatronics from attacking people with the help of us three and, well... other possessed animatronics, who are on our side. I don't think these other three are possessed, but they helped us too so... yeah."

Sarah looked at Mike with a surprised and confused expression. She looked at the animatronics again, then back at Mike, and she asked,

"Soooo... these animatronics are possessed, besides those three?"

Sarah pointed to the main four, and then to the three others, and Mike nodded.

"... Your not playing games with me right?" Sarah asked, in a serious tone.

"No. We didn't hurt ourselves sis," Mike said, gently.

Sarah breathed in and out calmly, and then she took her hand and slapped Mike over his head.

"Ow!" Mike cried out as he rubbed his head.

"Are you serious Michael?! You didn't tell me you were fighting killer robots! How the freaking heck was I going to explain this to ma and pa _if_ you died?! Their hearts would have been broken like mine would have! Think man!" Sarah scolded, as Mike looked downward with some guilt.

"-Sign- That's why I've now decided to not leave your side," Sarah said, as Mike's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wh-What? B-But Sarah you can't tell anyone, and what if you get hurt or-" Mike closed his mouth when Sarah lifted her hand up, signaling him to stop talking.

"Your going to need a doctor on call, and it'll be better if I'm right there besides you guys. Besides, I would like to know who my bro is hanging around and slap them if they try to bully you," Sarah said, with a smile, as Mike pouted but smiled back.

"Also... I have nothing better to do anyway, and this... is interesting," Sarah said, and Mike nodded.

Then he turned to the others and asked, "Is it okay if my sister tags along?"

"Of course dude. Besides, it _is_ better to have a doctor close by," Ethan said, and Lily agreed with a nod.

"Well, let's hurry and go. Lily, right? Your coming with me to my office. I have a room of my own to take care of my patients and I want to check your wound better, okay?" Sarah said, as Lily nodded.

"So you two go together, while me and Mike bring the others back home," Ethan said, and the other three agreed.

"Hey, you'll take great care of my little sister right?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"Of course man. I know how it is to have a little sibling. I'll take the best care of her," Sarah replied, and Ethan nodded in approval.

Outside:

After making sure their tracks were untraceable, the Midnight Fighters left, along with four new additions to the team: Sarah, Dog, Perry, and Mousie. Ethan took the van with Mike and the seven animatronics back to the house, while Sarah took Lily in her own car to the hospital she worked in, in her own work section.

"So Mike, are you sure Sarah would be alright with us?" Ethan asked Mike, as they were halfway to the house.

"Yeah, she's real tough. She'll be fine. I'm more concerned for the animatronics we'll have to fight though," Mike said, and Ethan chuckled.

"So, the Crow is the next on our list," Ethan said.

"Yeah. He's the last one," Mike said.

"Then this will be over. Well, the more dangerous part will be over. Then we have these guys to deal with," Ethan said, referring to the animatronics in the back of the van.

"Dude, I'll be honest… I don't think they're that bad. I mean, before they were, but now they seem more friendly and less hostile," Mike said, a little nervously.

"What are you getting at?" Ethan asked, more sternly.

"I'm just saying, these guys have shown that they have redeeming qualities man. I'm sure we don't have to fight or break them after this. I know Lily wouldn't want them to be broken, and they're not just machines. Also… they seem to be doing pretty fine… in your shed," Mike said, as Ethan gave him a side glance, but continued looking down the road.

"All I'm saying is maybe-" Mike was cut off.

"Alright," Ethan said, as Mike looked at him in surprise.

"I'll let them live in the shed after this. I'll give them time to sort themselves out, and when they're ready to 'move on,' then they can go," Ethan said, and Mike breathed out in relief.

"Man… I know for a fact you don't like them being around, but that's cool of you to let them stay there," Mike said.

"I'm doing it for Lily's sake, and since you asked. I wouldn't have done it for any other reasons," Ethan said, and Mike rubbed the back of his head.

' _At least he was cool about it…_ ' Mike thought, and finally relaxed his tense shoulders.

Back of van:

"These humans seem very nice. I like them already." -Perry

"Just be careful though. Lily's brother Ethan isn't a fan." -Chica

"What do you mean?" -Mousie

"He'd be the one to pull a bullet to yer heads right before ye take the wrong turn." -Foxy

"Oh gosh!" -Mousie

"He sounds pretty scary." -Perry

"If it wasn't for Lily we wouldn't be here now. She was the reason he didn't leave us broken or shoot Freddy before, as Foxy told me." -Bonnie

"Ooohh." -Perry and Mousie.

"Interesting team you have." -Dog

"Yeah. It wasn't intended, or really wanted, but Lily helped us stick together. Mike too." -Freddy

"That Mike seems like a good kid, and Lily seems like a brave lady, strong too." -Dog

"She is." -Freddy

"I know you seem to have a liking for her especially… is it mutual?" -Dog

"… I don't know. I don't think she remembers me, so..." -Freddy

"She has saved your lives, even when they should have left you all to perish. I'm certain that she likes you guys, but I'm more certain that, if you give her time, she may remember you. Although, I'm unsure of how or when you've met her." -Dog

"It's a long story, and a long time ago… I'd prefer to rest now." -Freddy

"I understand." -Dog

 _'Aww, Freddy doesn't want to talk about his_ _ **dear**_ _Lily in front of someone else~'_ -Golden Freddy

"Golden stop." -Freddy

"Eh hem, hem. I didn't hear that." -Dog

 _'Heh heh.'_ -Golden Freddy

Night:

In a much darker place:

"I have to say, they've done pretty freaking well."

"Oh yes, they have."

"Allen, Penelope, Leroy, Kitcat, even Jack… all broken."

"They're not weak. They're strong."

"The other three are nowhere to be found."

"I wonder where they could be."

"They left with them. They joined them."

"Perry, Mousie, and Dog left with them?"

"They never wanted to fight."

"My my… Freddy has done pretty freaking well-"

"It's not just him."

-Silence-

"There are three other humans… actually, another human has joined them recently. As I have seen through the eyes of Allen, Penelope, Leroy, and Kitcat, the humans and Freddy's group have slowly become acquainted. Even Dog and his group left with them. They have grown much stronger."

"Are they able to rival us, boss?"

"Maybe."

-Gasp, murmurs, mumbles-

"Don't be alarmed. I expected this may happen… I am going out soon. All of you stay here and try not to break anything."

"We will restrain ourselves, sir."

"But it wouldn't be all bad since this place is closed too."

"Oh yes, the managers have grown concerned since the others were breaking. They canceled all appointments and everything."

"Can you blame them? Although, I think they _want_ us to break…"

"Still can't blame them."

-Laughs, giggles, chuckles-

"Your sure to go alone, sir?"

"Yes… I need to see someone..."

"Be careful then, Mister Crow."


	31. Chapter 31 Night One, Part 5

Lily was brought up to Sarah's station in the hospital. Sarah actually worked in multiple hospitals, but this particular one was where her own office and rooms were for examinations and overnight stay. After bringing Lily into her own room, Sarah began to examine the wound on her shoulder. She was able to treat it more efficiently, although Lily gritted her teeth a few times.

"Alright... all done. By the looks of it, and with proper care which I will ensure of, it should be much better in about ten to fourteen days. It's a good thing that animatronic cat didn't stave you more than once or damage you much worse when she pulled out her claw," Sarah said, already informed about Kitcat from Lily as they were heading there.

"Thank you for helping me," Lily said, as she laid back on the elevated hospital bed.

"It's no problem. Also, it's my job too, so that's even better," Sarah said with a smile, as she went to work on Lily's leg and other cuts she had.

"You love your job huh?" Lily asked, and Sarah nodded.

"It's the best. I love helping people. Of course it only gets difficult when another hospital isn't as caring for their patients as me or the ones here," Sarah whispered, as Lily nodded in understanding.

"What is your occupation?" Sarah asked.

"Mechanical Engineer," Lily replied, as Sarah's eyes widened and one eyebrow arched.

"Is that why you knew something was up with them?" Sarah asked, referring to the animatronics.

"Partially, but considering that Freddy was able to find and kidnap me, I already had a clue," Lily replied, and Sarah snickered as she finished taking care of Lily's wounds.

"Okay. We're all done for tonight. Get some sleep and I'll check up on you in the morning. But if you have any problems during the night, press this button on the left side of your bed and a night nurse will assist you. Don't worry though, I told her you were in an accident, you need rest, and your bandages are not to be removed," Sarah said, as Lily nodded in understanding.

"Thank you Sarah. I mean, Doctor Schmidt?" Lily said, and Sarah nodded.

"You can just call me Sarah though," Sarah said, as she cleaned up the room a bit.

"Will you let Ethan know that I'm okay?" Lily asked, before Sarah left the room.

"Sure thing. Sleep well, okay?" Sarah said, and Lily nodded.

"See ya later then," Sarah said, as she pulled the white covers over Lily.

"Bye," Lily said, and then Sarah left the room as she locked it so that only authorized personnel could go in or only Lily could get out if she needs to.

Sarah called Mike to tell Ethan that Lily was alright and that her wounds weren't too serious. As Sarah informed Ethan about Lily's condition more thoroughly, Mike went to the shed to let the animatronics know. All of them were relieved and delighted that Lily was okay, especially Freddy.

In the hospital:

Lily was sleeping well for awhile, but as the time grew closer to 6 a.m, she woke up. She felt as if the room was too quiet at this point. It was semi-dark, so Lily could see fairly well, and she felt like she wasn't alone. Slowly, she turned towards the door, as she saw that it was still closed and locked. Then Lily turned back forward, as she noticed that the window on the left wall near the back corner of the room was slightly open, since a sliver of moonlight was seeping through it.

Lily looked around the room and didn't see anything, but she reached with her good hand towards the call button on the left side of her bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said from the left, as she quickly turned towards the source.

Her eyes widened when she saw a figure leaning on the wall, with all black eyes, a small white pupil in the center and one white ring around each eye. Upon seeing him, her hand stiffened, as she debated whether pressing it anyway or not.

"Don't bother calling anyone. If anyone else comes in here, I'll deal with them swiftly," the deeper voice said smoothly, as Lily reluctantly pulled her hand away from the button.

Her eyes were fixed on the stranger's, since his eyes were the only things she could clearly see of him.

"I have to say, I'm impressed, Ms. Lily Lova," the animatronic said, as he slowly stood up from the wall, while light clanks were heard from his feet.

"Wh-Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Lily asked, calmly but a tad nervous as well.

"I am Crow, and I have seen your progress from Allen to Kitcat. You've done well in surviving and fighting so far. I wanted to congratulate you in that," Crow said, as he walked forward and stood about a foot away from Lily's bed, as she leaned away from him.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you... at least, not now," Crow said, as Lily kept up her guard.

"You see, I'm an honorable fighter. I'd prefer to have a fair match, then to take advantage of a weakened opponent. Kitcat, Leroy, and Jack would take advantage, although Penelope and Allen were questionable," Crow said.

"Then, why are you here?" Lily questioned, as she still kept her eyes locked on him.

"I came to say that I am impressed by your efforts, but it's best if you withdraw while you still can. Although I shouldn't give you this opportunity since you've had time, but I wish to open up the offer more clearly," Crow said.

Lily was surprised by this offer, but she was still suspicious of him.

"Why should I trust what you say?" Lily asked.

"I'm an old, worn, robotic being with no other objective in life but to live in the shadows and serve patrons at my establishment. I have no will to raise my hand against others, especially against my own or a young and determined lady like yourself. But if need be, I will protect what I have to the end," Crow said, as Lily took that to thought.

"I tried to reason with the others to let me put an end to your interference with us, but they didn't want to listen. They wanted to work alone to stop all of you instead of working together and letting me handle it. No one would have had to break if we would have done that from the beginning, after Allen was destroyed," Crow said, as he was slowly pacing around the room.

Lily still couldn't see his body well, but the white pupils and circles of his eyes glowed bright enough for her to see where he was. Then she asked,

"But would all of you have stopped hurting and killing people?"

Crow stopped pacing as he stood silent for a moment. Then he turned and looked directly into Lily's eyes, and replied,

"There are those who get over the fact that life can't be what it used to be and try to make the most of it, even of inconvenient circumstances... and then there are those who can't do this or won't try whether from anger, bitterness, or some other reasoning. I cannot say whether or not the others would have stopped, but with the respect they had for me I'm sure they would have considered it. Kitcat would have been a problem, but I think you understand why," Crow said, as Lily nodded.

"You seem more informative about your situation than the others," Lily said.

"I'm the top-head animatronic of the others and their places under Zack and Sofia Azalar's jurisdictions. Of course, you helped knock them out of the picture, but it wasn't your fault. I know that for a fact," Crow said, as he stood near the foot of the bed.

"You know... but you know it wasn't me too?" Lily asked, surprised, as Crow nodded.

"It was obvious by the marks on their corpses, and your character. Your not beyond hostile when provoked or emotionally cruel," Crow said, as Lily glanced downward for a moment.

"My offer still stands. Will you end your pursuit, and be able to walk away from this and live a normal life?" Crow asked, as he waited for Lily's response.

"Will you end your pursuit of hurting people, and be able to stay active if I agree?" Lily asked, as Crow chuckled in a low voice.

" _I_ would be able to agree to that, but the others who are with me well… I'm sure after all you and the others have done, they wouldn't want to… and I may turn a blind eye, occasionally," Crow said, as his eyes half closed, while Lily's eyes widened.

"You… You would let them… Then I can't agree to it. I won't," Lily said, with furrowed eyebrows and gritted teeth.

"Then the next time we meet, it will be at my place… and it _won't_ be pleasant. Keep your guard up Lily Lova. We won't go down as easily as the others… although I suspect the same for your group," Crow said in a deeper and darker voice, as he started moving towards the window that was a bit open.

Crow stood near the window, with one hand on it, and said, "I'll give you ten days to come, so that your wounds can heal enough, but it's not like there won't be more wounds when you all _do_ arrive..."

Lily relaxed her face, as her eyebrows stood furrowed, and nodded sharply.

"Until we meet again..." Crow said, as he opened the window and climbed out, while closing it.

Although the moonlight wasn't very bright, Lily was able to make out most of Crow's features which included: a sombrero-shaped hat, a poncho, three sharp talons on his feet that glowed in the moonlight, and his fingers seemed more like feathers.

After he left, Lily slowly stood up from the bed and walked to the window. She looked out the window and gasped a little when she saw that the only ground anywhere near the window was the lobby of the hospital, and it was only the first floor as she stood on the eighth floor.

' _It would be impossible for a person to climb up here on strength alone, or to climb down in five minutes… let alone an animatronic…'_ Lily thought.

Then the corners of her lips curled up a bit, as Lily said, "I guess he wasn't fooling me… they're going to be tough… but we're not giving up."

 **Lily's first encounter with Crow. Aw snapple!**

 **I won't be posting the next chapter on 2/27, but the Saturday after that. I need extra time. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though. :D**


	32. Chapter 32 First Day of Ten

**Back again! With the next chapter! I had to get situated with school work so, yeah. Enjoy peoples. The next chapter will be up next Saturday.**

The next day, Lily was released from the hospital and brought home by Sarah, who decided it was best if she stayed at the house to monitor Lily's injuries. As Lily got out of the car and was being led by Sarah to the house, she spotted movement in her left peripheral vision, and she turned to see that the shed door was slightly open. Although she couldn't see inside, Lily knew there were multiple eyes on her, as she walked into the house. She was brought upstairs to her room and laid on her bed with pillows stacked to help her sit up.

"Okay. I'm going to have a look at your bandages tomorrow, but I don't want you moving your arm. You'll hurt yourself and reopen the wound that way. No moving your arm! Your hand I don't mind because it needs circulation, but not too much since your hand and shoulder are connected," Sarah instructed, as Lily nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now let's get you something to eat. Mike and I will be in the kitchen, while you and your bro get situated," Sarah said, and then she left the room.

Lily heard footsteps, as she saw Ethan enter the room in normal pajama clothes, which consisted of a white t-shirt and camouflage pants.

"Hey Lily," Ethan said softly, as he sat on the side of her bed and twisted slightly towards her.

"Hey bro," Lily said with a smile, as he smiled back.

"How you've been? Do you feel a little better? Were they nice to you at the hospital?" Ethan asked.

"It was fine Ethan. Everything went well, and the hospital staff are nice," Lily said, as Ethan breathed out a sign of relief.

"Besides the part where the crow animatronic came to my room before morning to ask if we would give up and I told him no," Lily said casually and with a little sly smile, as Ethan nodded but then stopped.

"WHAT?!"

After Mike and Sarah finished cooking, and only burned one dish and had to start over, they brought the food upstairs to Lily and Ethan. They all sat down to eat, as Lily informed them about Crow's visit after making sure they weren't chewing or drinking anything. The Schmidt siblings reacted just as Ethan did, and then Lily told them the whole story.

Afterward, Mike and Sarah took the empty plates and cups downstairs while Ethan stood with Lily. Mike decided to inform the animatronics about Crow, while Sarah tagged along since she wanted to meet them.

As they entered the shed, the Schmidt siblings were greeted by the animatronics as they stood in some form of a circle near the center of the room. Perry, Mousie, and Chica sat on the ground, Foxy and Freddy sat on the metal tables near the left side of the room, Bonnie was slowly pacing around the room, and Dog was leaning against the right wall.

"Hey. So you decided to visit us earlier than yesterday huh?" Bonnie said, as he stopped walking and everyone turned their attention to Mike and Sarah.

"Yeah. Hey guys. Lily came back from the hospital," Mike said, as he and Sarah walked closer to the animatronics.

"We had seen the lass walkin' to the house," Foxy said.

"Oh good. Well, um, that's the good news, but apparently that Crow dude... he went to visit Lily at the hospital last night," Mike said, as he blurted out his last sentence while Sarah mentally face-palmed.

The animatronics were surprised.

"What?! He went to the hospital?! How did he get in?!" Bonnie asked.

"Is Lily okay?!" Chica asked, worried.

"He actually left his place?" Mousie asked.

"Crow could always leave his place. He could travel farther and anywhere he wishes to be. He could even go to our places if he wanted to," Dog said.

"How do ye know all this?" Foxy asked.

"Before Kitcat came, I used to be head of my place. I was given all the knowledge I needed about the others... then she came and took over," Dog said, as he looked downward in irritation.

"Uh, well, Lily isn't hurt at all. Crow just wanted to talk with her. He was trying to convince her not to fight anymore and for her to tell us to stop," Mike said, as the animatronics paid close attention to him.

Mike continued, "He told Lily he wouldn't attack people if she agreed, but then he said he wouldn't stop his own group if _they_ wanted to, so Lily said no. Crow left afterward, but he said the next time we all meet, it won't be pleasant."

Silence filled the room, as the animatronics looked towards one another besides Freddy and Dog, who had their eyes closed.

"What do you think?" Dog asked, as he opened his eyes and looked towards Freddy.

The others also looked towards Freddy, who was leaning his elbows on his knees and using his hands to hold his chin up. After a moment of thinking, Freddy opened his eyes as he lifted his upper body, and replied,

"I've met Crow before. He's powerful, intimidating, and clever... but he _is_ reasonable. He would prefer to work out problems peacefully, rather than with violence. I guess that's why he wanted to talk to Lily first to make an agreement... but if he thinks we're just going to let him walk over us with his crew... he's got another thing coming... and _we_ won't be 'pleasant.'"

The animatronics became encouraged by Freddy's words, as they all agreed with a nod.

"Can we really beat Crow? His guys are tough. Bwark!" Perry asked.

"Are you kidding? They're nothing compared to us," Bonnie said, confidently.

"Don't let your head get bigger than it is, Bonnie. You might not be able to fit through the door," Chica said, with a small smile.

"Ha ha, Chica," Bonnie said, sarcastically.

"Ye can use his head t' swing at 'em," Foxy said, as a few others chuckled, including Sarah and Mike.

"Alright, alright. I get it," Bonnie said as he rolled his eyes, although he was smiling.

Mike introduced Sarah to the animatronics, as he introduced them to her. They were polite with Sarah, especially because there was something about her character that demanded it. They were able to talk for a few hours, until Sarah had to go check up on Lily. Freddy walked Mike and Sarah to the door, as he opened it for them.

While just stepping outside, Sarah heard Freddy say,

"Please take good care of her."

"I will dude. She'll be back in action in no time," Sarah said, and Freddy nodded slowly as he closed the door.

Then Sarah turned around and walked ahead to catch up with Mike.

' _He really cares about her that Freddy. The others too, but he seems more invested with his feelings... I wonder why,_ ' Sarah thought, but she put that thought aside when she entered the house with Mike.


	33. Chapter 33 Four and Seventh Days of Ten

**Three days later:**

Lily was doing much better. Her wounds were healing very nicely, and she was able to move her shoulder, but not too much since it was still healing. She wanted to go to the shed to see the animatronics, and Ethan allowed it, although he, Sarah, and Mike had to accompany her.

Before entering the shed, Ethan and Mike went in first to inform the animatronics that Lily was coming in. They were also glared at by Ethan to be careful not to touch her since her shoulder was still healing, and they all agreed with a nod.

Lily and Sarah stepped into the shed, as everyone looked their way.

"Lily!" The animatronics greeted, as Lily felt a little bashful.

"Hey everyone. How have all of you been?" Lily asked, as Sarah brought her over to a metal table to sit on while she stood standing next to her on her right.

"Oh we've been doing fine. We're all friendly with one another and getting along, and all that good stuff," Chica said, as she stood a few feet from Lily's left.

"We missed ye, lassy," Foxy said, standing a few feet from Lily's right.

"Yeah. It's nicer to have you around. I'll admit that," Bonnie said, as he stood next to Chica with his arms crossed.

"Hello Ms. Lily. It's so grand to finally meet'cha," Mousie said, as she stood a few feet in front of Lily.

"We're very happy to see that your alright, and more so to meet you, Bwark!" Perry said, as he stood next to Mousie.

"Well hello, Perry, Mousie. It's nice to meet you two too," Lily said, with a warm smile.

"You know our names! I feel special, Bwark!" Perry said, excited, as Mousie's eyes glittered a bit.

"I told her your names," Sarah said, amused by their reactions.

"But it sounded so cool how she said it. Not a falter in pronouncing them or anything," Mousie said, as Perry squawked again from happiness.

Lily chuckled, as did everyone else.

While they continued conversing, Freddy stood a few feet behind the others. Dog was introducing himself to Lily, as Freddy just watched. Although he wanted to speak with Lily, Freddy stood back because a pair of eyes were more intensely fixed on him than anyone else. He looked towards the owner of those eyes, as they looked at him with a slight scowl. After Dog introduced himself, Ethan made a side glance from Freddy to Lily, giving him permission to now speak to her, although the intensity in his eyes didn't leave.

Freddy walked towards Lily, as the others gave him space, and he stood before her. Ethan came closer to Lily's left, as he stood next to her on guard. Then Freddy spoke,

"Hello Lily. How have you been? Are you healing okay?"

"Hey Freddy. I'm doing good. My shoulder's feeling better everyday," Lily said, as she lightly rubbed her shoulder.

"That's good. I'm glad your doing better... there's something I want to ask you," Freddy said.

"Yes?" Lily asked, curious and attentive to what he wanted to ask.

"Will you be well enough to face Crow? I don't mean to bring this up too early, but I want to be sure that your not endangering yourself for our sakes. If you'll be well enough to go, then I have no objection, but if not, then it may be a better idea for you to stay here," Freddy said, as Lily looked downward to think about it.

The other animatronics looked towards one another, since they hadn't considered that Lily's wound may not heal on time. Mike looked towards Sarah, to see if she could confirm if Lily would be healed on time or not, and Sarah gave him a lopsided smile while flipping her hand over and under. Although Ethan somewhat appreciated Freddy's concern, the stillness of his expression didn't show it at all.

Then Lily looked up at Freddy with a small smile and said,

"I appreciate your concern Freddy. Thank you. But with the care I've been receiving from Sarah, and the help from Ethan and Mike, I think I'll be very well six days from now. Don't worry about me, I'm in good hands. Just focus on getting prepared for when we go for Crow."

Freddy's eyes widened from Lily's sincerity, and then they softened in admiration, as he nodded.

"We'll be ready for your sake Lily. We won't let Crow win," Mousie said, as she clenched her fists and smiled.

"That's right. We'll be ready for him," Bonnie said, as he nudged his fist into his other palm.

"Ye take yer time lass. We be waiting for ye," Foxy said.

"Thank you. Everyone," Lily said, as they nodded.

 **Three more days later, Day Seven:**

Lily was able to move her shoulder much better, and even carry heavier loads. However, Sarah made sure that Lily would take an occasional break from working on Perry, Dog, and Mousie since she was giving them upgrades. At this time, she was resting outside of the shed on a lone stump, where a tree had to be cut down last summer because it was old, and they didn't want to risk it falling down unexpectantly. She was enjoying herself in the calm wilderness of the land, as she was slowly breathing in the fresh air, and expelling out the confined air of the shed.

She heard footsteps crunching on leaves towards her, as she turned to see Mike approaching her, quite nervously.

"Hello Mike," Lily said, as Mike swallowed a lump in his throat and said,

"Uh, hey Lily. M-Mind if I join you?"

Lily shrugged, as she moved a few inches to the left of the tree stump. Mike carefully walked over and took a seat on the stump, although he stood a few inches away from Lily. He was fiddling with his hands anxiously, as Lily didn't notice since she was enjoying the divine scenery of grass, trees, and a few birds flying around before her.

After taking a few breaths, Mike gained a little more confidence, as he called Lily's name and she turned towards him.

"Um, I... I wanted to... tell you something. I mean, I was going to wait until later, you know, after all of this... but, I think I should tell you now," Mike said, as he made a glance towards her shoulder while speaking.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

Mike, once again, swallowed the lump in his throat and replied,

"Lily, I've been thinking, and feeling, and... okay I'm just going to say it. I like you Lily. A lot. Like, it's a little more than just a friend."

Lily's eyebrows raised, as her eyes looked downward to take in this new information. Mike became increasingly nervous, and he said,

"Um, uh, I-I've been meaning to tell you a little sooner, but when I saw you g-get hurt, I got so worried and t-tried to keep my cool to help you... and... well... what do you think?"

Hidden behind a tree nearby Lily and Mike stood an animatronic bear, listening in on the conversation.

Lily bit her lip, and then she signed, as she turned towards Mike and said,

"Mike. I really appreciate you helping us, and I'm thankful that your my friend... but I'd prefer to keep it that way. I don't see you in that context, and also considering your age I will have to decline. You still have time to make a life for yourself, and I wouldn't want you to drag it down for my sake. Also..."

Although saddened by this, Mike listened intently to what Lily was going to say next.

"You can't bet on a horse that isn't racing," Lily said, as she turned back towards the scenery.

Mike took a moment to process this, and when he realized what she was saying, he gasped a little. Then he said,

"Ooohh, I get it. I understand. I'm sorry, I understand now."

"It's okay Mike. It's better that you told me now. I wouldn't have wanted to break your heart if you would have told me too late," Lily said, and Mike nodded and said,

"Yeah, it would have hurt way more if I would have been totally in love with you."

Mike stood up, as he asked Lily if she would be okay by herself since he had to use the restroom, and she said she would be fine. As he walked away from Lily's field of hearing, his hand clutched his chest as he smiled with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

' _At least I told her... I just hope I can live with this_ ,' Mike thought, as he headed to the house.

After a minute, Lily decided to also head into the house because she was hungry. When she left, the animatronic bear came out of hiding, as he signed in relief.

"Eh hem," a voice said, as Freddy turned to his left and saw Dog leaning on a tree not too far from himself with his arms crossed.

"The boy is younger and more naive than she is, and your an animatronic. I don't think she's entering the race anytime soon," Dog said, as he stood up from the tree and left, while Freddy looked on after him with irritation.

Then Freddy turned towards his right and said, "Don't you dare say a word."

After a moment of silence, he heard a chuckle from Golden Freddy, as he sensed that he vanished. Afterward, Freddy returned to the shed.


	34. Chapter 34 Night One, Crow

Everyone was getting equipped and ready for the night to come. They are going to infiltrate Crow's place and fight to take down any animatronics that are with him. Perry, Mousie, and Dog received upgrades from Lily and Ethan:

Perry was given stronger metal in his beak, small fangs in his mouth, a red scarf around his neck for medical purposes, stronger metal in his legs, and sharper retractable feathers on his hands.

Mousie was given stronger metal on her head and arms, her buck teeth were made with solid metal, her hands were given retractable claws, and she was given a blue sash around her waist for medical purposes.

Dog was given new sets of k-9 teeth, aka banana teeth, sharper claws on his hand-paws and feet-paws, and stronger metal in his torso, arms, head, and neck.

Everyone else prepared themselves to go, as Mike and Sarah returned with new guns, since Kitcat broke a few of them, and ammunition. Mike had two shotguns and an extra handgun, Ethan had one shotgun and a handgun, Sarah had two handguns, and Lily had her shotgun and magnum. Sarah was also bringing a small backpack with medical equipment and items to quickly patch up wounds. Also, the four wore sashes to hold bullets and other small weapons: Ethan wore a black sash around his left shoulder and right waist, Lily wore a black sash around her right shoulder and left waist, Mike wore two sashes across his shoulders and waist in an 'X' shape, and Sarah wore a sash in a horizontal band across her waist.

Nearing midnight, as everyone was getting into the van, Lily and Sarah were holding the back doors of the van open for the animatronics to get inside, while Mike and Ethan were making room in the front for Lily and Sarah to sit. Freddy was standing near Lily as he watched the others get inside while they bickered about seating arrangements.

"Your shoulder looks much better," Freddy said, seeing that Lily wore the sash over her formerly injured shoulder.

"It feels much better," Lily said.

"... Lily, if I was free to move on from life in this suit, would you forget me?" Freddy asked, as Lily turned towards him while still holding the door open.

"I wouldn't forget you Freddy. After all we've been through, and working together now, I don't think I'll ever forget, never," Lily said, and Freddy nodded slowly and said,

"Thank you... That's all I wanted to know."

Freddy was the last to enter the van, as he gave another glance towards Lily, and then climbed inside. Lily and Sarah closed the doors, although Lily closed the door slowly as she kept her eyes on Freddy.

Sarah didn't notice much, or at least pretended not to, as she went around to the front of the van. Lily was about to move, when a memory flashed before her eyes of a young boy with light brown hair. The boy had a sweet smile on his face, while wearing a green shirt and blue jeans, and his eyes were dark blue. After the memory of the boy faded, Lily held her head with her hand and said,

"Why am I thinking of you now? You've been gone for all these years..."

Lily dismissed her thoughts when Ethan called her. She headed to the front of the van and went inside. Ethan started the engine and drove, as they were headed for the Crow's place.

 _In Crow's place:_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Keep them busy for as long as you all are able. Take them out if you can." -Crow

"What about the girl?"

"I'll handle her myself. Just take out the rest of them." -Crow

"Yes sir. But I'm sure they'll be extra hostile."

"I know..." -Crow

 _Outside Crow's place:_

"We're here," Ethan said, as he pulled into a parking in front of the place.

The building was three stores high, where regular housing was on the second and third floors, while the first floor was a restaurant. The restaurant had a large window on the left side, and a wooden door embroidered with gold etching on the right. The bricks were painted a dark beige color, and a large rectangular sign stretched across the top of the first floor above the window and door that read: ' Las Aves Restaurant.' The window had a sign on it, as well as the door that read, 'Temporary Closed Down.'  
"This is it. No one is walking around right?" Ethan asked, as the four looked around the street to make sure that no one was walking or driving around them.

"Nah. We're good. This place is like a ghost town anyway," Sarah said, as the four exited the vehicle.

They went around to the back and opened the back doors. Foxy quickly exited the vehicle, as he and Mike went to pick the lock on the door. However, the door wasn't locked, as Mike and Foxy looked towards one another in confusion. As they regained their composure, the two called the others to come.

The Midnight Fighters entered the restaurant, as they closed the door behind them.

On the left wall was a bar, with shelves across the wall, and stools set in front of the thin table where the drinks were served. There was a space on the further end of the left wall, where a door to the kitchen was. On the center wall, there was a dark blue door with an 'Employees Only' sign on it. On the right side, which was a much larger space than the rest of the restaurant, stood a short divider wall that separated the left side and center walkway from the right side. In the right area were tables wrapped in white table cloths, and four chairs surrounding each of them. The chairs were facing a stage on the right wall, which was covered covered by dark blue curtains. The bathrooms were on the center wall, more towards the right area. The walls were dark wood color, while the floors and ceiling were light wood color, and the chairs were dark wood color.

"Okay. Everyone split up but don't enter another room by yourself. If you see anything, hear anything, or feel that something's not right you better speak up and run back to the group," Ethan said, as everyone nodded in agreement.

Ethan, Mike, Lily, and Sarah held onto one of their guns while looking around, as the animatronics split up between each human. The place was dim even with the lights on, and it was empty, too empty. Ethan searched the kitchen and bar with Chica and Mousie, Lily checked the employee's room with Freddy, Sarah searched the bathrooms and dining area with Foxy and Perry, and Mike checked the stage with Dog.

Ethan, Lily, and Sarah's groups met together in the dining room, finding nothing, until they heard Mike calling them from the stage.

"Hey guys! We found something back here! It's another door!" Mike called, as he stood in front of the stage curtain, while Dog held it open.

"Another door? Where does it lead?! Is there a sign on it?!" Ethan asked, as they all headed towards the stage.

"It doesn't have a sign, but it looks much different than the other doors. It's made of metal, and it has scratches on and around the door knob," Mike said, as the others climbed the side stairs of the stage to get on the stage.

"Lead the way," Lily said, and Mike nodded.

Mike and Dog led the others to the left side near the back of the stage. They brought them to a black metal door, noticing the scratch marks around the door knob since they shined in slivers of silver. Ethan reached forth and grabbed the door knob, as he looked towards the others to make sure that they were ready. After nodding to signal to him that they were, Ethan turned forward as he pulled open the door.

They entered through the door and were greeted by dimmer lighting and a short descending staircase. After walking through this small room, they were greeted by a much larger room that was rectangular and a long way forward like a hallway. When they reached the end of the empty hall room, they saw three entrances on the walls at the end: one on the left, one on the middle, and one on the right. It looked as though the entrances connected to the same room.

"Okay, this is weird. Not one animatronic in sight? I thought we would have been attacked by now," Sarah said, as the group came to a stop before the entrances.

"He knew we agreed to come today. Did something happen?" Mike asked.

"No. Crow is more crafty than even Kitcat. I'm sure he's just waiting for the right time," Freddy said, observing the hall room.

"But what is he waiting for? Is he going to make us wait forever? It's not like a manager or anyone is coming with this place being closed and all," Chica said.

"Hmm, well, he has to be here somewhere," Bonnie said, looking at one of the entrances.

"Bwark. I have an eery feeling," Perry said, as he hide partially behind Foxy.

"Ye no need to worry lad. We'll find the Crow," Foxy said.

"But what about the others with him? I'm sure he's not alone," Mousie said.

"He wouldn't be. So keep your guard up," Ethan said, as he clicked his shotgun back to load it.

However, before anyone could move or breathe another sign, a yelp was heard, as everyone immediately turned towards the source.

Crow had finally come, but he had Lily with him. His arm was wrapped around her waist while holding her arms straight down, and his other hand held her upper arm. His eyes were normal, and they were light gray, as he eyed the others with a stoic expression.

"Don't take a step or this moment will be her last breath," Crow said, and the others froze up.

"Your in _my_ court now, and your not getting out of here unless you fight and survive. The remaining survivors of one side are allowed to leave after six, while the others stay as broken corpses. Don't hold back, or you'll definitely die," Crow said, as his eyes turned dark.

Crow's eyes glanced towards Lily, and then back towards Freddy as his eyes narrowed in response.

"To ensure that you all won't leave so soon, I'm taking her with me. Don't worry, you'll see her again... if you can," Crow said, as he held Lily firmly in his grasp so that she couldn't shoot him.

Then Crow jumped back in a sixty degree angle upward, as he made it to a large vent opening that was about twenty feet up from the ground. He kept Lily in his grasp, as he quickly turned and went through the vent with her, as he closed the vent gate behind him. The vent was pretty large, so he was able to slightly crouch while carrying Lily through it.

"Lily!" Ethan called out, as he clutched his shotgun tightly from aggravation.

"Come on! The vent goes on ahead. We could catch them or follow the vent to Lily," Sarah said, and the others agreed.

"He thinks he could just take our friend?!" Bonnie said, in rising irritating.

"He's got another thing comin' t' him," Foxy said, in a low growl.

"He won't have her for long. I can guarantee that," Freddy said, as his eyes darkened.

"Let's get them all," Chica said, while nudging her fist into her hand.

Ethan saw the way the four animatronics reacted to Lily being taken, and he smirked in approval of them. Mike and Sarah prepared their weapons, as Perry, Dog, and Mousie readied their claws.

The group ran through the three entrances, as they came to a large rectangular room, long side where the entrances were. There was a large doorway in the center of the opposite wall of the three entrances. Above the doorway were three vents, and two more vents were on the far left and right walls. After a moment of listening, the group heard scraping sounds in the vents. They also looked ahead to see a dark figure coming towards them from the doorway.

The figure stepped into the dim light of the room, and revealed their self to be a raven animatronic. Her feathers were black as coal, and her beak was midnight blue as well as her eyes, her bird legs, and a few feathers on her hands. Her teeth and talons shined in white, as well as the claws on her fingertips. She wore a red, three layered, and ruffle-ended dress that reached just above her ankles, and a blue and red-petaled flower on the upper left side of her head.

She looked at the group before her with furrowed brows, and her hands placed behind her back.

"It's nice to finally meet you all. My name is Ravena. I know, it's _so_ unique. Anyway, we're supposed to fight you guys so... let's get on with it. Get them!" Ravena said, in a bored tone, as she pointed to the group.

The sounds of scrapping metal and hurried paces echoed from the vents, and then each vent gate was slammed open. Seven animatronic birds of various types jumped out from the vents. Some grinned darkly, others chuckled, and the rest growled. The group of humans and animatronics readied their claws and weapons, and then the battle began with Ethan's shotgun hitting one of the birds in the face.

 _ **'Las Aves' means 'The Birds' in Spanish.**_


	35. Chapter 35 Night One, Crow Part 2

_Lily:_

After being carried through the vents, Lily was brought to a smaller rectangular room that led to a balcony without railing. There was a closed door on the left side of the room, and the room itself was empty besides two sitting stools. One stool stood near the balcony, while the other stood a few feet behind that one.

Crow brought Lily to the further-from-the-balcony stool and sat her down on it, as he stepped back from her, while holding her guns in each of his hands. Lily's eyes widened as she checked her back and hand to see that she no longer had her guns.

"I wouldn't want another incident with a gun. The first ended up putting me in this suit," Crow said, as he took a seat on the stool that was closer to the balcony.

He placed the magnum in a pocket under the pancho he wore, and he laid the shotgun on the wall next to him, but on the opposite side of where Lily was seated. Lily was able to get a better look at Crow, and she saw that his poncho had dark colored bands across it, the Sombrero hat was made of straw, and his feathers were all black as well as his beak, and his legs were dark orange with white talons.

"Why did you bring me here? What are you planning?" Lily asked.

Crow's eyes reverted back to gray as he replied,

"I'm letting my group and yours decide how they wish to approach each other. Also, I want to see how far your group gets, especially with the right incentive."

"What's the point of all of this Crow? I don't understand why we're even fighting. I don't want to fight, and I know you don't want to either. Your people respect you as mine do for me. They'll listen to us if we tell them to stop. What's the point of letting your people fight, especially if you could stop them?" Lily asked.

Crow stood silent for a while, and then he replied,

"Miss Lova, if you knew what lies in the shadows, what stays awake as you sleep at night, what haunts the corridors and halls beyond this land... beyond this world... then you would realize how futile your efforts are if your own team cannot keep up with you. If they can't stand together, none of them will survive the world that awaits all of you beyond this night. As I've seen, you have the fire in you to survive, the drive to get up, the will to live no matter what. I want to see if your team has the same thing, or something similar. If they don't, they'll die. If they do, they'll make it."

Lily pondered what he said, as Crow looked towards the balcony, hearing distant struggles heading towards the very large square room where the balcony was connected to.

"Sir, they are approaching," a voice spoke through a small speaker embedded within Crow's hat, as he reached up in the hat and pulled down a mouth speaker to his beak.

"Hold them off," Crow replied.

"Alrig- -POP!- I'm not sure how long we can last," Ravena said over the speaker.

Crow grew silent as he flipped up the mouth speaker. Lily looked at Crow, and noticed that he seemed deep in thought. Although she wanted to go back to the others, hearing that they were giving Crow's group a bad time filled her with hope that they would be alright.

 _The Others:_

"Nonononono! We are supposed to win! Not y-" an animatronic bird was saying before Ethan shot him in the mouth to his head.

Foxy and Dog, who were holding the animatronic bird, dropped him to the floor.

The Midnight Fighters were roughed up, but Crow's group were in worse condition. Ethan, Mike, and Sarah received a few cuts and scraps on their arms and legs, although Ethan had a small cut near the upper left side of his head. The animatronics had deeper cuts, and some on their torsos and backs, but they were still pressing forward to take down the other animatronics. Perry was momentarily disabled because his leg was badly damaged when he took a hit to protect Mike, but it wasn't so bad since the others were still fighting like beasts. Out of the seven on Crow's team who were fighting, only two remained.

Sarah had both of her guns pointed to an animatronic bird that was being held by Chica and Bonnie.

"No. NO! I will not relent!" The animatronic bird said, and Sarah shot two bullets at it's head, since Mike instructed her of that when the fight started.

"Nighty night, birdy," Sarah said, as Chica and Bonnie dropped the animatronic bird on the floor.

Mike was aiming his shotgun to the head of a bird animatronic that Freddy and Mousie had captive. He fired his shotgun, and then Freddy and Mousie dropped him to the floor. Mousie and Dog then went to Perry, as they lifted him up, and helped him walk with the others.

 _Crow and Lily, a moment before:_

As Lily and Crow waited in silence, the door on the opposite wall opened, as Ravena came out from behind it.

"Crow! They're too strong. All of ours are being taken down! We need you," Ravena said, as she stood before Crow.

Crow stood up and said, "Ravena, what's the point of us fighting anymore? It always ends the same way. Someone gets hurt, someone dies, and everything is washed away with bleach... I'm tired of this madness and not being able to do anything about it... but..."

Crow made a side-glance towards Lily, as Ravena did the same, while Lily shifted in her seat a little bit.

"When I saw them through the eyes of Allen, Penelope, Leroy, and Kitcat... I couldn't help but... actually FEEL something. As if watching them survive together, fight together, and even befriend each other... made me feel something I thought had died a long time ago," Crow said, as he reached his hand over his chest.

"What's that?" Ravena asked.

"...hope," Crow said, as his hand dropped, and Ravena's eyes widened.

"But Crow... you let them break...?" Ravena asked.

"It's better if they are broken. Even if they weren't truly alive, at least they're free," Crow said.

"B-But Crow... what... what do we do?! I don't know what's going to happe-" Ravena said, and Crow cut her off as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Caroline. Don't be afraid. Just let go. It may hurt at first, but just let go. Be free my friend," Crow said, coolly, as Ravena looked at him in surprise.

Then Ravena slowly smiled, as she nodded to Crow, and he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"No matter where I go next, I will never forget you Cr... Mr. Kass," Ravena aka Caroline said, and Crow nodded.

Ravena quickly exited the room where she came from and closed the door. Crow looked towards the ground, as Lily looked at him with widened eyes as she thought,

 _'Caroline... Mr. Kass... they're both alive. But I thought Crow was the last one, unless she was-'_

"She was a secret. Caroline used to work here at the bar, but she started poking her nose in the backstage room. I found her and trusted to let her live. The more we spoke after work, the more she wanted to help us in anyway she could... like you... but she was mostly alone in her attempts to learn more about us... then Sofia and Zack caught her since they were visiting each place... and I was forced to keep her silent, forever," Crow said, as Lily's jaw dropped.

"After placing her in the animatronic 'Ravena,' I told her more about what I was forced to hide, like how Zack and Sofia blackmailed each place. Although she was sad for a few years, I took care of her, and she stood loyal to me... but... I felt the harsh pain of my last hope being diminished when I was forced to put her into the suit… she was the only one I knew who could have helped us all..." Crow said, as he looked directly into Lily's eyes, and she looked at his.

"But seeing you and your group of humans... it gave me hope that there are people who are willing, and can, make a difference for us lost souls. Thank you, Miss Lily Lova," Crow said, and then he turned his back towards her as he faced the balcony.

An echoing scream of a raven animatronic was heard from where they were, as Crow's hand curled into a fist and his shoulders tensed up. After a moment, Crow relaxed his shoulders and hand, as he walked a few steps forward. He slightly turned his head to Lily and said,

"They are approaching here. Although the humans I will let escape, I will not let Freddy and the other animatronics go. They betrayed us after all, and it's best we break here and now. I'll trap them once they enter the room and take them out," Crow said, as Lily's eyes widened while she stood up.

"What? No, you don't have to break them. I promised Freddy that I would help him and the others find a way to free themselves from the suits. It's possible for them, even you," Lily said.

After a moment of silence, Crow said,

"You don't understand what we are. They may never get out of those suits. I've been in this one for fifty years, and I still haven't gotten out. The only way I see possible is to be broken, and that's what I intend to do to them!"

"Are you doing this to free them, or are you doing this for revenge for the other heads and Caroline? Because if it's for that reason, will they really be free?" Lily asked, in a stern tone, as Crow turned to her with dark eyes.

Crow didn't reply and he walked forward on the balcony to see that Ethan and the others just arrived into the room on the lower level. Lily became nervous by Crow's silence, feeling that his actions now were compelled by revenge. The others gathered near the center of the large room, as they looked up to see Crow on a balcony that was about thirty feet up on the wall.

"There he is," Ethan whispered, as he looked at his phone and saw that the time was 4:45.

After putting his phone away, Ethan took a step forward and said, to Crow,

"We're here Crow! We made it with time to spare! Give Lily back to us now!"

Crow looked at them with narrowed eyes and said, "I have to say, I'm impressed! You all survived and took every other animatronic down in time! Not bad. Not bad at all."

"Then give Lily back!" Freddy said, as he stepped forward next to Ethan.

"Oh, I will! But there's one thing I need to do..." Crow said, as he whispered his last sentence.

Crow brought his hand behind his back as long claws sprang forth from his fingers, which alarmed Lily.

 _'He's going after Freddy first!'_ Lily thought, as her lips tightened and her eyes widened in realization.

Crow slowly moved his foot towards a pressure button on the ground. Lily wasn't sure what the pressure button was going to do, but she knew that Crow was serious about taking down the animatronics, especially Freddy.

 _'He... he can't hurt him. I can't let him hurt them! I promised to help them! I promised Freddy,'_ Lily thought, as her hands curled to fists and slightly shook.

Lily quietly moved a few steps forward as she was just able to see the others, although they couldn't see her. In that moment when Lily looked at Freddy, a memory flashed in her mind, as she saw Freddy not as himself, but as a young boy. Her eyes widened when she saw him, and then she started to see Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy not as themselves, but as kids. Her eyes quickly darted towards Crow in panic, knowing that he was going to hurt them, as her brows furrowed and her adrenaline sky-rocketed.

Crow was about to hit the switch, when he felt a force behind him, as his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

 **I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but it had to be Done!**

 **Also, for those who are reading Ninjago: Ninja's Way, I won't be posting the next chapter until later. I need time to write it out.**


	36. Chapter 36 Night One, Crow Part 3-Ending

**Final Chapter for Book 2 peoples. I forgot to mention it in the last one. This one is pretty long though. Get a drink or something before reading. ;)**

Freddy, Ethan, and the rest watched in bewilderment and surprise as Crow was descending head-first towards the ground below, while Lily had her arms wrapped around his waist from his back to prevent him from landing on his feet. Crow was taller than Lily, so her head rested just below his shoulders, as she had her fingers laced around his waist, and her feet gripped around his knees.

"No..." Freddy said, as he started moving forward, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

"LILY!" Ethan cried out, as he tried to run forward, but the fall was too fast.

CRASH!

The room grew silent the moment after the crash. Crow's head was smashed halfway inward onto the ground, while his poncho fell over his crushed head. His legs and arms twitched and sparked a few times, until they became still.

A thump was heard a moment after the twitching stopped from behind Crow.

"LILY!" Ethan cried out again, as he quickly ran behind Crow while his heart was beating profusely.

His body froze when he saw his sister, who was laying on her back on the ground, with her arms stretched out and her eyes closed.

"L-Lily..." Ethan said in a partially trembling voice, as he slowly dropped to his knees next to her, and rested his shotgun a foot away from himself.

"Lily? Lily. Are you... are you okay?" Ethan asked, as he carefully picked up her arm that was on the side he was, and placed two fingers on her wrist.

Nothing.

"What?" Ethan said, as he moved his two fingers to the side of her neck just under her chin.

Nothing.

"No no no," Ethan said, as he held her hand with his, and leaned his head on her chest to listen for her heartbeat.

Still nothing.

"No no NO! Lily please! PLEASE! Wake up! Speak to me sister! Wake up! Sarah help!" Ethan shouted, as water accumulated around his eyes and started rolling down his cheeks.

Sarah immediately appeared on the opposite side of Lily, as she bend on her knees and took out her stethoscope from her backpack. She listened to hear for a pulse on Lily's chest and wrist.

Nothing.

Sarah started giving Lily CPR, trying to revive her, and then she instructed Ethan to keep giving Lily chest compressions. She took out a small AED(Automated External Defibrillator) from her backpack, and was ready to use it if Lily was still unresponsive.

"Come on Lily, get up. Please get up!" Ethan said, still giving Lily chest compressions.

"Come on girl! Don't die like this. Wake up!" Sarah said.

During this time, the other animatronics kept their distance to give Sarah and Ethan room to try and revive Lily, and because Mike told them to. They could only watch and hope that Lily would be revived. Yet, Freddy felt an overbearing weight on his figurative heart, as he fell onto his knees. He felt powerless and weak, a feeling he once felt before a long time ago, when a certain person had brought an end to his life and his friends. Although his animatronic form could not truly feel, his soul was bearing the weight of his suffering and breaking heart.

"No... no... she can't... she can't die... not Lily... I finally found you again... you can't leave... you can't leave me again... Lily..." Freddy whispered, as his shoulders started twitching and shaking.

' _Open your eyes Freddy. She's not gone. Look up!_ ' Golden Freddy's voice spoke to Freddy, as he looked up, and anyone else who heard his voice too.

 _-Above...-_

Right after the crash, Lily's mind went blank. She felt nothing, heard nothing, and saw nothing. After a few moments of this, Lily saw a soft light overcome her vision, as she heard distant voices and felt that she was standing up. Then Lily realized that her eyes were closed, so she opened them. She was in a vast white space that seemed endless, and void of any other life besides her own. Then she looked downward, and saw that a circular part of the ground was transparent, so she looked through it. Her eyes widened when she saw herself a long distance down on the floor, while Ethan and Sarah were trying to revive her, but it was happening in slow motion.

"Where am I? What hap- that's right. Crow. He wanted to break Freddy and the others... but how did I get here? Did I die? Hm... I could slightly feel those chest compressions, but then, does that mean that I'm still alive?" Lily thought out loud.

"It means you could still go back, and wake up," A familiar voice said from behind Lily, as she turned around to see a young boy standing a few feet away from her.

Lily examined the boy, and saw that his clothes looked messy and slightly torn, his hair was messy, and his face had faded scars on it. However, she still recognized his appearance of dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes, a green shirt, and jean pants.

"I was hoping to reveal myself to you in better circumstances, but I guess this works too," the young boy said, as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"W-What do you mean? W-Who... are you?" Lily asked, as past flashbacks started to appear in her mind.

The young boy smirked slightly and said, "Aw, come on Lily, I still know that look on your face. You remember me now, don't you?"

Lily took an extra moment to sort out her racing thoughts, and then she replied, "I... I remember you... Your that boy I met a long time ago at a park, near the twisted tree. "

The young boy's eyes lit up, as he smiled and nodded.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? We used to hang out a lot after we first met. I remember your brother being around too, but he kept to himself," the young boy said.

"How... how are you here?" Lily asked.

"I saw you up here when Golden told me to look up, so I came to you," the young boy said.

"Golden... wait... F-Freddy?" Lily asked in uncertainty, as the young boy nodded.

"This form is the me you remember as a young boy, although I'm a bit unkempt. I decided to show myself like this to you to see if you still remember me. But it's weird when your trapped in these suits like me and the others... it's as if you can still grow up, but you can still remember the time when you died. My actual form is different..." Freddy said, as he disappeared.

"Freddy," Lily called, as she looked around for him.

"Heh. I'm right behind you Lily," Freddy said, amused, and Lily turned around.

Instead of a young appearance, Freddy was about a foot taller than Lily and he looked a little older than her but younger then Ethan. His eyes were blue, his hair was brown and reached just passed his chin, although his bangs covered one of his eyes, and he had a faded scar on his right cheek. He wore a faded, short-sleeved, brown shirt with a black bow tie, long black pants with rips along the bottom, and he wore no shoes. He smiled softly at Lily, while her eyes were widened in surprise.

"This is... how you actually look now?" Lily asked.

"Yes. This is me now. Weird huh? The others have older forms too," Freddy said.

"Who do you mean? Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Freddy replied, as he walked closer to Lily.

His expression became saddened, and he said, "You see, after we were killed and came back to life in these suits, we all had the same goal: find the one who killed us and stop him. Although we were unsure of who he was, we eventually found him and he received his just desserts... but when we were finally supposed to be free, I couldn't go. I felt that there was something holding me back, holding me to the ground... Then I realized what that was..."

Freddy placed his hand on Lily's cheek, and he smiled and said, "It was you."

Lily took in a short gasp and said, "What? Me? How?"

"You were one of the last people I saw, besides the others, before I died. I didn't remember much until now, but when it was time to go, I couldn't leave because then I wouldn't have been able to keep my promise to you," Freddy said, as Lily remembered the promise that he was talking about...

("I don't like being here. The animals are scary. I'm going home with my brother," little Lily.

"You can't stay a little longer? It's boring without you," Little Freddy.

"I'm sorry. I have to go, maybe we could go somewhere else next time," little Lily.

"Okay. Wherever you want to go, we'll go. I promise. To a different place. Maybe the moon!" little Freddy.

"Hee hee. Okay. Bye F-," little Lily.

"Bye Lily..." little Freddy.)

"Yes, I remember. It was a birthday party at some place... I was scared of the animatronics back then, and I felt like I was being watched," Lily said.

"Yes. That place was an older Freddy's pizza. They tried to use newer, kid-friendly animatronics, and they used to be able to get off the stage," Freddy said, and Lily nodded.

Then Freddy removed his hand from Lily's cheek, as he frowned and said, "So, now you know about me. I'm very sorry for putting you through all of this. I shouldn't have..."

Lily could only stare at Freddy, as she was still remembering the times when they used to play and hangout at the park, at eateries, and other places their parents brought them.

Freddy continued, "Well, you won't have to worry anymore... when you go wake up, I'll be leaving with the others this time. I'm really glad that I was able to see you again."

"Your going...? But Freddy-" Lily was cut off when Freddy gently stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Don't worry Lily. It's alright. You can go home with your brother, and Mike and Sarah can return to their normal lives... Be safe for me Lily," Freddy said, as he turned and started walking away.

Not too far away stood three others waiting for Freddy:

One had red eyes, black hair that was all flat besides the bangs which were spiky, and a faded scar on the left side of his upper lip. He wore a blue button-down shirt, a red bow tie, black pants, and no shoes. Bonnie.

The second one had orange eyes, spiky red hair that reached his shoulders, and a faded scar over his right eye. His short-sleeved shirt was gray, his pants were brown, he wore no shoes, and his left hand was wrapped in bandages. Foxy.

The third one had purple eyes, straight blonde hair that reached passed her shoulders with curled bangs, and a faded scar over her left eyebrow. She wore a yellow sweater shirt, blue pants, and no shoes. Chica.

"Your sure about this Freddy? I mean, don't you want to stay with her a little longer?" Bonnie asked.

"... it's best if we go. I don't want to stall you guys from being free," Freddy said.

"You know Freddy, we don't mind waiting a little longer," Chica said.

"It wouldn't be hurtin' us to wait. We've been in the suits for this long," Foxy said.

Freddy stood silent for a moment while looking away from his friends.

Meanwhile, Lily was still looking at Freddy while he was talking to the others. She was surprised to learn that her best friend was trapped in an animatronic suit this whole time, and it put a weight on her heart since she always used to wonder what happened to him.

Yet, Lily didn't notice that a certain blonde stood a few feet behind her. He had short golden blonde hair, all black eyes with white pupils, and a few small scars around the crown of his forehead, covered by his bangs that reached his nose. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt, blue pants, and no shoes.

He looked towards Freddy, sensing a feeling of dejection within him, and then he looked towards Lily. His eyes softened and turned into normal emerald-green eyes, as he sensed a feeling of heartache within Lily. Then he spoke softly to her.

"Do you want him to go Lily?" The young man, Golden Freddy, asked.

Lily's shoulders relaxed as she thought of her answer.

"I can sense the sorrow in his heart. He's trying to ignore it because he's trying to do what's best for all of us. We can only be free if we go together, but I spoke with the others, and we agreed that all of us should be content when we go. No hard feelings, no aching feelings, nothing that would linger and hurt those we care about... and Lily... we care about you and Freddy. We won't go until you two are content," Golden Freddy said, as Lily felt slivers of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Then Golden Freddy placed his hand on Lily's right shoulder and asked,

"Let me ask you now... do you want him to leave?"

Golden Freddy gently nudged Lily's shoulder forward, as Lily started walking, then jogging, and then running forward. When Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica saw Lily running and Golden Freddy standing not too far behind her, they moved back and away from Freddy, as he arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Frazer!" Lily cried out, as she wrapped her arms around Freddy and hugged him from his back.

Freddy was shocked when he heard Lily call his real name, and he froze in place when her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Don't leave me, Frazer. Don't leave me again. So many years were lost between us from your death, and now we actually have a second chance. Not everyone gets this, especially when someone dies! Please Frazer, don't leave. I won't ever leave you alone again, but please don't leave me now!" Lily said, as tears kept falling down her cheeks.

Freddy, aka Frazer, was so stunned by Lily's words that tears accumulated under his eyes. He could hear Lily's sniffles, as he loosened her hands from his torso so that he could turn towards her. The three, along with Golden Freddy stood back and watched, while they softly smiled.

Freddy faced Lily, as he could see the tears streaming down her eyes. He quickly embraced Lily to comfort her and to prevent her from seeing his own tears fall from his eyes. Lily hugged him back, as her arms wrapped around his neck, while Freddy had his arms wrapped above her waist. Lily buried her face into Freddy's chest, although she was still audible as she said,

"I'm s-sorry for leaving Frazer. I'm s-so s-sorry for leaving you at that party. M-Maybe if I would have stayed, you wouldn't have-"

"Don't say that! You don't need to apologize! It's not your fault that I died. It was better you left and lived. I would rather have died a thousand times if it meant keeping you safe. If it prevented you from dying, from living in these suits... I would give my life for you..." Freddy said, and he rested his cheek on Lily's head, while brushing his hand through her hair.

"... you've always been my best friend Frazer... and you always will be," Lily said, as she pulled a little away from Freddy and smiled at him with tears still coming down.

Freddy pushed some of Lily's hair to the sides of her face, as he smiled through tears and said,

"Your my best friend too Lily... and to be honest, I always thought highly of you... and... I..."

Freddy trailed off, and then his smiled widened, as he covered Lily's eyes with his hands.

"Wake up," Lily heard Freddy say, as suddenly she felt like she fell back.

Lily jolted as she felt like she was laying partially on the ground. She shook her head a little, as she slowly opened her eyes. At first her vision was a bit foggy, especially in her left eye, but then it became clear as she could see that Ethan was holding her shoulders and head up with his arm, while the rest of her laid on the ground.

"Lily. Lily! Your awake!" Ethan said, overjoyed.

"Ethan... Ethan!" Lily said, also joyous, as she jumped up and hugged her brother.

"Oh gosh Lily, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Ethan said, as his remaining tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Sorry about that bro. I won't worry you like that again," Lily said, as a few tears came down, while they hugged.

"Lily, your alive!" Mike said, as he stood next to Ethan.

"Of course she is! She has been resuscitated!" Sarah said, as she stood on the opposite side of Ethan.

Sarah, Ethan, and Mike were able to help Lily stand up, as she had a hard time since her feet felt like stiff jelly. After being able to stand again, with proper blood circulation, Lily was able to be gently hugged by Sarah and Mike. The other animatronics came, as the guys gently patted Lily on her shoulders, while Mousie and Chica gently hugged her. After greeting everyone, Lily turned to see Freddy standing just outside of the crowd. She walked over to him and stood before him, while the others were chatting about how relieved and happy they were.

"Frazer," Lily whispered, as Freddy chuckled and said,

"You can just call me Freddy. I'm used to it now anyway."

Lily smiled as she gently hugged Freddy, while his eyes softened as he lightly patted her on the back. Ethan saw the exchange, but he decided to leave it alone for now. When Lily released Freddy, she saw a golden figure on her left peripheral vision. She smiled as she turned her eyes towards the left and whispered,

"Thank you Golden."

She heard a snicker, and then she heard Golden Freddy say,

"Your welcome."

"Okay everyone. Let's get our stuff and get out of here. We've been through enough and I don't think anyone wants to be arrested," Ethan said.

The Midnight Fighters gathered any traces of them being there and left.

During the ride, Sarah asked for Ethan, Mike, and Lily to go to the hospital for inspection, so they dropped off the animatronics at the house and left. After receiving x-rays, bandages, gauze pads, and some ointment, the four returned to the house to sleep for a few hours so that they could return their sleep back to almost-normal.

In a week, there were no news about any animatronics being broken, only that the businesses that had animatronics were closed down for good. That brought relief to Perry, Dog, and Mousie especially since they weren't being sought out.

Ethan allowed the animatronics to stay in the shed and wander the woods around the house, but not to go too far. Mike and Sarah returned to their homes, but they visited almost everyday at the house, especially since Sarah was still treating Ethan and Lily for injuries. Mike worked harder at his Uncle's gun shop, so it was quickly forgotten that he sold a few guns to Ethan and Lily without telling his Uncle.

Lily was able to talk with the animatronics, especially the main five she knew very well.

"So, Bonnie's name was Baxter, Chica was Caila, Foxy was Fein, I know your name was Frazer, and what was Golden Freddy's name?" Lily asked the four animatronics before her, as they were taking a break from walking around the land.

"His name was Garen," Foxy replied.

"Garen... that's a nice name," Lily said.

"Thanks," Golden Freddy said, as he was suddenly leaning on the tree that Lily was standing next to.

"Your welcome, GG," Lily said with a smirk, as Golden Freddy took a moment to process the nickname before chuckling.

"I'll only let _you_ call me that, _Lily-girl_ ," Golden Freddy said, as Lily narrowed her eyes, while Chica started chuckling.

"Just don't call me BB," Bonnie whispered, as Freddy and Foxy heard him and chuckled.

"Hey Lily! I got dinner set!" Ethan's voice was heard from a megaphone he purchased so that he didn't have to wander the land to find everyone.

"Let's head back guys," Lily said, as Golden Freddy disappeared while the others started walking back to the house.

As the three were walking ahead, Freddy and Lily walked a few feet behind them side-by-side. They looked towards each other and exchanged a smile, as they continued on their way.

-

 _In the middle of a graveyard at sunset:_

The skies were somewhat clear besides a few rows of bubbly clouds with a few shades of purple, orange, and pink. The dark sky was slowly overpowering the sun, as colors were scattered in gradients across it. Some of the various gravestones reflected the colors on one side where the sun was, while shadows on the other side were slowly climbing over them.

Standing before two grave heads that stood side-by-side with the names Zack Azalar and Sophia Azalar, were three figures.

One stood still, awaiting command with a black hood over her face, a long black coat that reached her knees, and long black pants with shiny black boots.

The other was the former owner of 'Las Aves Restaurant,' a man with a gray and black goatee, a black trench coat and pants, brown shoes, and short gray and black hair with brown eyes.

The last one wore a burgundy hood and long coat, with red pants, black shoes, and a black belt around the waist of the coat. As a cool wind blew, she removed her hood from her head to feel the cool breeze. Her hair was scarlet red, wavy, and thick as it reached her shoulders. Her bangs reached her eyebrows and were wavy and curly, and her eyes were crimson red while her lips were peach-colored. Her age was just above Lily's, although her eyes held an abundance of knowledge, and a madness that only she could harness and control.

After taking that moment to enjoy the breeze, the crimson-eyed woman looked down at the two graves, and then she looked away and smiled. The one wearing the black hood smiled slightly, as the man was nervous but stood his ground as he spoke softly,

"I checked a week ago, and the animatronics were all broken, even Crow. I'm not sure who did it, but I'm not complaining. That place needed to close it's doors. The others aren't complaining either. But, we are sorry that they had to die. I hope since you were put in charge, that you'll be more merciful-"

"Hehehehehe... Oh don't worry darling. You don't have to worry ANYmore. As of today, _all_ of you are free to work or retire wherever you please. Of course, you know that keeping all of this confidential is the only requirement," the crimson-eyed woman said.

"We understand," the man said, but then he took a step back when the crimson-eyed woman turned towards him with narrowed eyes and a grin, and said,

"I hope you understand quite clearly darling. We wouldn't want ANOther row of deaths on our hands now do we? Make this clear to the others. Clear as a crystal bullet to the heart. Hehehe."

"Y-Yes Miss Angela. Of course I will make it clear to them. Thank you Miss Angela," the man said, as Angela, the crimson-eyed woman, nodded in approval.

She turned away from the man and said, "You may go."

The man left in a quickening pace, as the one in the black hood chuckled and said,

"You scared the life out of him, but seeing how fast he left I'd say he's still kicking. Hmhmhmhmhm."

Angela smirked and said, "It's funny really... I go on vacation, and when I return, all hell broke loose. It's sooo funny... all well, I guess. I'll just have to clean up this mess and gather the remains."

"What are you going to do about the ones who broke them?" The hooded one asked.

"... Nothing. I have a little project I want to work on first. No need to rush it..." Angela said, as she pulled a black hat from her inner coat pocket.

"Besides, I already have an idea who did it... and I'm sooo proud," Angela said, with unknown sarcasm, as the one in the black hood chuckled.

"Let's go home for now. We have work to do anyway," Angela said, as she and the one in the hood turned to go.

"Take care Mr. and Mrs. Azalar. Sleep well great duo of blackmailing madness... I'll be taking charge now," Angela said, as she left the graveyard with the hooded one.

 **It is... Done! I have finally finished the last chapter of book 2! I'm so blazing happy right now. I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this one. Thank you all so much for reading! Yay!  
Also, I have one question...**

 **Want to read...**

 **Book 3?**


	37. BOOK THREE

**Hey guys... I just uploaded the first chapter of Book Three.**

 **The name of Book Three is: FNAF: The Darkened Fracture.**

 **Check it out. I think you can see it now.**


End file.
